Rise of the Fright Knights
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?
1. Prologue

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, everyone! This is my first time writing a RotG/GoC fanfic and I'm really excited about it. I have been a fan of the movie ever since it came out and have also purchased myself copies of the GoC books. Anyways, this fanfic will merge the best of both world and—hopefully—be one that you would all like. Note that it does not stay loyal to the books.

With that said, I hope you all enjoy reading and don't forget to review!

EDIT 1 (9/18/03): Thanks to Sapphire Drops for telling me about a typo I made. Edited and fixed the first paragraph.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Prologue**

* * *

In the deepest and farthest corner of the earth where not a sliver of light could enter, the Nightmare King seethed, angered by his most recent loss to the Guardians. All around him, his army of Fearlings and Nightmare Men—dark and shadowy incorporeal creatures that had served him for eons—moved as far back as they could. So afraid were they of the Nightmare King's temper, especially during the times when his plans had failed.

Darkness poured out of Pitch Black as his anger raged on, darkening the already-darkened underground kingdom even more.

"How can _my_ plan backfire?" He wondered, his tone was icy and cold as pure darkness always was. "It was flawless! I had the world wrapped around my fingers! How can one bumbling spirit change all of that?"

Pitch pounded his fist at the armrest of his throne sending a puff of dark smoke rolling from the impact. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the smug look on a pale face that he had come to resent.

"Jack Frost," Pitch spat the name of the pale-faced spirit like it was the most disgusting thing that had ever graced his mouth—which was saying something.

Pitch still couldn't fathom why Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit, would choose the Guardians over him. He wondered what could have blinded Jack into choosing _their _side instead of his. He and Jack was a perfect match. He was darkness and Jack was to be the coldness that accompanied him. They should be working _together_, as dark and cold always had. It was only the way of the nature, the way of the world. He had tried to show that to the young spirit. And yet…

Pitch shook his head. Proud as he was, he was never going to admit that he—Pitch Black, the Nightmare King—made any mistake at all. He blamed his recent failure to the Nightmares that had made a mockery of him when they pulled him back underground. He glared at the dark, shifting, spectral horses with such cold fury that they fell back and whined as if they meant to say that they didn't mean to cross paths with him and had acted only in hopes of preserving their king for another night and another battle.

But Jack Frost and the Nightmares weren't the only spirits he could blame for his most recent downfall. They were not the only kinks in the otherwise brilliant plan he had. No, there was one other. One more spirit that had turned the tide of battle greatly than the young neophyte Guardian had: The Sandman.

Pitch had thought that he had turned the accursed Guardian into one of his Fearlings. He had thought that there were no dreams left when his cloud of darkness devoured The Sandman's golden sands completely. His power had grown exponentially at that time—the time when children's nights were filled not with dreams but with nightmares.

The Nightmare King closed his eyes as he tried to remember and revel in those times when he truly was king; when the Man in the Moon and his Moonbeams, as well as the Guardians, could not do anything to help the children they had sworn to protect. He remembered how intoxicating his strength had been and now that he had a taste of it, Pitch wanted to return to those days of power.

_And I will_, he thought to himself. _But first, I need a plan more devious and cunning than my last. And, to do that, I need to find out what went wrong during that battle…_

He recounted the events once more in his mind. From the moment he had stolen that little girl's dream and turned it into a Nightmare, to the moment when he had slipped and played with North's beloved globe. He remembered the moment when he had sent his Fearlings and his Nightmares to the Toothfairy's castle to steal all of the children's teeth and capture her army, to the moment when he dealt with the Sandman.

Pitch remembered how he ordered the Nightmares and the Fearlings to attack the Easter Bunny's warren just as he was dealing with Jack, enticing him with his memories that Pitch himself had only stumbled upon by accident. He remembered watching in the shadows as the faith and confidence—the _belief_—the Guardians had on Jack Frost dwindled into non-existence and how he had tried to lure Frost to his side, showing him what they could do together. He had even had Jack Frost barter his staff in exchange for one of the Toothfairy's miniature fairies and had broken his staff for good measure.

_I should have not just broken it in two but shredded it to pieces,_ he thought to himself.

The Nightmare King also remembered the last hours, just before dawn, when the battle was reaching its climax. He was winning. He remembered that glorious, glorious moment. And then the child—that loathsome last believer—did something that turned the tide of battle. It was something no other child since _that girl_ had done before: stood up to the Nightmare King.

And then, that was when it truly hit Pitch Black. The reason for his lost. It wasn't Jack Frost, or the Sandman, who had ultimately ruined his plans. It was the child from Burgess—Jamie Bennett!

Despite knowing who had caused his downfall, Pitch knew that doing anything to the child now would not do him any good. The Guardians were far stronger than he was at the moment and meeting them head-on would only weaken him further. So, he decided to come up with something else. Something that no one would suspect.

As all of his plans, the one that hatched in Pitch's mind came when he was not thinking too hard on it. And the plan he had concocted was one for the books.

"Enjoy your victory while you still can, Guardians," his words rumbled low as he molded images of the Guardians with the tendrils of shadows that were in his command. "It will be very short-lived."

As soon as those words that held the promise of vengeance in them were out of the Nightmare King's lips, he crushed the images of the Guardians into nothingness, leaving only the effigy of one Guardian standing.

_Short-lived, indeed._

For the first time since they retreated back into their dark domain, the Fearlings and the Nightmares heard Pitch's maniacal laughter.


	2. The Moonbeam's Journey

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter One**

**The Moonbeam's Journey**

* * *

Tsar Lunar—most commonly referred to as the Man in the Moon—watched, as he always did, on his throne in the moon. Huge contraptions, most of them from the Golden Age, encircled him. These contraptions—from large telescopes, to huge basins filled with Moon Water, and large mirrors—enabled him to watch over the planet (and its denizens) that he had grown extremely fond of.

His Moonbeams, little fairy creatures made of light, flitted in and out reporting to him of the things they had witnessed and experienced firsthand. They told him of how sparkly the frozen ponds and rivers were. They told him how little Timmy Garisson sneaked off again in the middle of the night to visit the horse in their barn. They told him of how well Betty Croft was growing. They told him all kinds of things, and even though the Moonbeams had a funny way of speaking, Tsar Lunar always loved hearing stories from them.

The Moonbeams were not just his messengers. They were also his friends and constant companions. In the events after his father and his mother's death—the memory, although foggy, still pained him—they had helped him through. They were also his teachers, teaching him all he needed to know when his parents had vanished.

He smiled at the memory of them frolicking about the moon, which was the remnants of the Moon Cleaver—the ship he, his father, and his mother had boarded in hopes of hiding off from the destroyer of worlds and civilizations, the Nightmare King.

The thought of the Nightmare King—of Pitch Black—however, made Tsar Lunar frown.

He had almost lost Earth to Pitch, and it did not sit well with him that the Nightmare King had grown that much stronger in his solitude. He knew that with how strong Pitch was, he would not stay down for long. Not when the need for vengeance was fresh.

Ever since Pitch's defeat, Tsar Lunar had told his Moonbeams to be ever so vigilant. He asked that they doubled their efforts and report swiftly if there was a change in the air—even if it was small. The Moonbeams had agreed and promised to do such. But a year had passed since then and there was no word of any disturbance. Nightmares were rarer than a unicorn, almost non-existent. And, when they disturbed a child's sleep, his Moonbeams were quick to help, dispelling them.

Of course, Tsar Lunar couldn't help but wonder why Pitch was sending his weakest Nightmares to feed—for that was what they were: Pitch's weakest minions. As much as how the Man in the Moon was proud of his Moonbeams, he knew they alone can't really do anything to harm the Nightmare Men and Fearlings.

He pondered and pondered, but could find no reason for it. In the end, he dismissed it as the Nightmare King strengthening his weaker minions, but still urged his Moonbeams to keep being on the lookout. Perhaps, if Tsar Lunar had taken that as a sign and had pondered on it some more, then maybe things could have been averted and this story would have remained untold.

* * *

The Moonbeam hoped, skipped, and jumped. It grazed the Pacific Ocean, moving from one point to another and creating a reflection on the water that made it glitter like thousands of diamonds. Like all Moonbeams, it also had a particularly strong imagination and it imagined itself as a hero of some untold epic as it bounced from the ocean back to the sky and flitted around the leaves of the trees that surrounded a small town.

_Funsies and laughies all arounds; childrens a-playsies the darkness unbounds.  
The Pitch no longer reigning supremes; the Guardians a-winning, Moonie still king.  
With snowies fillings the grounds; Sandy sends childrens to sleepy town.  
But befores the Guardians say bye-byes, Frostie and Sandy sends one more gifties to the sky._

The Moonbeam sang as it made its way, recounting—in its own way—the events during the end of the Battle of Belief. Its joyous song, however, was cut short when it sensed something dark and sinister at a nearby hut.

With a swiftness and deftness that only a Moonbeam possessed, it jumped from one place to another—from glass, to water, to mirrors and windows—until it was inside the hut. When it got there, it found a little girl groaning in her sleep.

The Moonbeam slowly made its way to the girl's bedside. Once near, it saw the girl shaking in her sleep. Large drops of sweat dotted her face causing her short auburn hair to stick to her scalp, her forehead, and her neck.

_Little girly is a-scaredy,_ the Moonbeam thought to itself. It knew only one reason why the little girl would be tossing and turning in her sleep. Looking around, the Moonbeam shifted. _But where's Nightmares?_

The Moonbeam made itself shine brighter, lighting the whole room until all the shadows had been pushed back. And yet, there was neither Nightmare nor Fearling. It was just the little Moonbeam and the little girl.

The Moonbeam once again looked at the girl. She was still tossing and turning, the nightmare was still strong in her mind.

_I needs to finds Sandy. I needs to tell Moonsies and Moonie._ It nodded to itself. It had made its plan of action. Looking at the little girl one more time, the Moonbeam made a silent gesture and a promise to come back with help before it jumped from reflective surface to reflective surface until it was outside of the hut.

But before it could jettison itself upwards and follow the trail of the Sadman's dreamsands; before it could share the disturbing news to its fellow Moonbeams; and before it could report back to the Man in the Moon, the Moonbeam found itself trapped.

The Moonbeam panicked. It couldn't move. This has never happened before to the young Moonbeam and the feeling of being boxed in frightened it. It tried to break free, not knowing what was holding it back, but no matter how much it tried to escape, nothing worked.

And then…and then it heard a laugh. The coldest laugh it had ever heard and if it could send shivers up and down the Moonbeam's spine (but it can't, for Moonbeams do not have spines), it would have.

"Tut-tut-tut," Pitch said as he dragged the trapped Moonbeam under a very shadowy canopy of trees before he materialized. "I can't let you galloping off and ruining my preparations now, can I?"

The Moonbeam, despite feeling shaken, still tried to break free. This only made Pitch laugh even more.

"That's futile," Pitch said. "If there's one thing I have learned, one of the most important ones is the sturdiness of a glass made from the darkness of the earth's core. Struggle as much as you want, but you will never be able to escape there. I will watch you. You shall be my little experiment. Let's see how long it takes before the glass absorbs all of your light, shall we?"

Any other creature might have given up upon hearing that, but not the little Moonbeam. Even though it knew the perils the darkness of the earth's core brings, the Moonbeam still refused to give up. It kept trying to escape, even as Pitch took it to the Nightmare King's lair.

* * *

If the Moonbeam was scared, it didn't show it. It was at awe at where it was heading, after all, not a Moonbeam could say—apart from itself—that it had ever ventured off into Pitch's domain. And that was where this Moonbeam had found itself in: in Pitch's lair.

At least, that was until it was dragged further and further, deeper and deeper, into the darkness of the Nightmare King's domain. Everywhere it looked, there were Fearling and Nightmares of every shape and color. There were a lot of them and they ate away at the little Moonbeam's light even more.

The Nightmares and the Fearlings jeered and taunted the Moonbeam as Pitch dragged it by the end of the staff from where the shard of the earth's core glass was propped. When they got to the Nightmare King's throne room, Pitch placed the staff horizontally at a pedestal.

The grin on Pitch's face was wide and scarier under the darkness and the diming glow of the Moonbeam. The look on his eyes was almost fevered, wild, and feral. He looked at the Moonbeam expectantly.

Pitch wondered how much longer the Moonbeam could stay as it is—a Moonbeam. He wanted to see if the magic he had added into the earth's core glass would work the way he wanted it to. For that cause, he was willing to be patient…even if that would take hundreds of years. After all, this _have_ to work if the Boogeyman—the Nightmare King, Pitch Black—wanted to be victorious.

It didn't take long, however, for the Moonbeam to feel something different; something…odd. It started with the feeling of being pulled in all directions. It felt like it was going to be torn in two. It had never felt something like that before. It was a constricting feeling, a sickening feeling.

The Moonbeam's light dimmed and brightened, dimmed and brightened, over and over again. It tried to retain its silvery light as it kept on struggling to get out, but the Moonbeam knew there was no escape. Not for it.

Slowly, the Moonbeam began to lose itself. It started to lose its sense of self and purpose. Before it totally forgot who and what it was, it sent a silent prayer—a wish. It was a wish that Tsar Lunar and the Guardians be able to withstand the evil it knew, at that moment, Pitch Black would spread to the world.

And then, the Moonbeam lost its silvery light.

Pitch watched gleefully, a smile filled with menace etched on his face as the Moonbeam transformed into something sinister and hideous. Its light turned into an ominous reddish-violet glow.

"Yes!" Pitched howled triumphantly. He couldn't help but do a small victory dance at the sight of the transformed Moonbeam. "YES!"

The Nightmares and Fearlings, sensing their master's good mood, drew close to the Nightmare King. They were curious.

Turning to face his creatures of darkness, Pitch's smile was eerie and disturbing. It was the smile that told them chaos was about to begin in the world above.

"It's time," was all Pitch needed to say before a flurry of activity erupted all around.

It was time, indeed.


	3. Two and a Half Decades

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, an update! Yay! *Ahem*

First and foremost, thanks to those who have read and review the previous chapters. Second, I have to say that I am still getting used to writing the way North talks. If, for some reason, it doesn't sound right, I apologize. I suck at russian-esque accents. :D

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this newest chapter! And please don't forget to review! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Two**

**Two-and-a-Half Decades**

* * *

Twenty-five.

That was how long it had been since the Battle of Belief ended with the Guardians' victory. It had been such a long time ago. But, for the Guardians it was nothing more but a fleeting moment, like a blink of an eye.

Twenty-five.

That was how long it had been since the Guardians saw any sign of the Nightmare King. They searched far and wide for any indication that Pitch Black was wreaking havoc anywhere around the globe, but they found none. Everything was peaceful, as it should be. Children were happily living their lives filled with hopes, dreams, and wonders.

Twenty-five.

That was how long it had been since Jack Frost—the spirit of winter—had been welcomed into the ranks of the Man in the Moon's Guardians, swearing to protect all the children of the world from any insidious and dastardly forces. It had been such a merry occasion, attended not only by the four oldest Guardians: Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, and the Sandman, but also by the children of Burgess who helped saved the world from Pitch. Of course, the ever-watchful and present Tsar Lunar—the Man in the Moon—was also there.

Those twenty-five years that Jack Frost had lived as a Guardian had been filled with many adventures and misadventures; with heartfelt laughs and ingenious pranks and tricks; and days of staying true to his duty—for if there was ever just one thing that Jack Frost took seriously, it was his oath as a Guardian.

The early parts of his life as a Guardian were divided into three: spending time with his fellow Guardians—visiting them in their own "hideouts" (as he still liked to call them), doing his duties, and spending time with Jamie Bennett, his first believer.

Jack and Jamie would have incredible nightly adventures together, although those adventures became nothing more but fragmented recollections of dreams come morning (courtesy of the Sandman's dreamsands). Every now and then, the other Guardians would join in on their fun and Jamie's belief and his imagination would grow with each passing night. Never once did Jamie ever questioned the existence of the Guardians.

But, like all children, Jamie grew up. Unlike the days of old when the Guardians could still be seen by adolescents and adults, Jack Frost and the other Guardians could no longer make Jamie see them and their adventuring came to a close. Still, Jamie continued to believe, never forgetting that long-ago dream (for that was eventually what the children of Burgess came to believe it was) when the spirit of winter had told him that so long as he believed, they will never really go away.

And so, when Jamie Bennett became a father and had children of his own, he continued to share with them fantastical stories of the Guardians who protect the children from the evil Boogeyman.

For Jack Frost, seeing his first believer and friend grow up stirred within him a bitter-sweet feeling. He was happy for the person Jamie had become, but at the same time he was sad that he would never be able to exchange stories with him again.

If the other Guardians—most especially North—thought that Jack Frost would become depressed in losing the ability to communicate with Jamie, they were wrong. It was the complete opposite. Jack grew more dependable as a Guardian. There was no shadow he would not help push back. There was no child he left behind. He was always there to give the children fun during the nights of darkness. And he was just as fervent—maybe even more so—with protecting Jamie's children: Jackie (whom he heard Jamie mention was named after the hero in his childhood, the winter spirit himself (which made his wife roll her eyes at him)) and Nathalie.

Ever since their birth, the twins had been able to see Jack Frost and the other Guardians. Unlike most toddlers, they didn't lose that ability when they grew up into young children. But like their father before them (and, like every other children who had seen and conversed with the Guardians), their interactions with the Guardians were only remembered as vague dreams. Vague, yet wonderful, dreams.

Jack Frost certainly would like to have one more adventure with Jamie Bennett, but he knew that it was no longer possible. Yet, he was content. He knew it was still quite a while before the twins grew up and could no longer see him again.

And it was the thought of all the fun to be had—all the adventures that would be experienced—that made Jack Frost excited. He whooped and howled with delight as the wind took him from island to island, continent to continent, to get to Burgess. Winter was still a long ways away, but Jack thought the children could benefit from one snow day. Of course, the places he touched felt a cold front blowing as Jack did loop-the-loops and aerial acrobatics. His enthusiasm could not be curbed and it made the wind push him that much faster.

It was nearing twilight when Jack arrived at Burgess. Despite the waning light, the spirit of winter immediately went to work and a light snow began to fall on the small, quiet town. He frosted the town's newly-built fountain, froze window panes and clotheslines. He created a thin sheet of ice on the electrical and phone lines before settling himself atop Burgess' monument.

He watched with a grin that lit up his face, proudly taking in how the town looked thanks to his beautiful snow. He nodded to himself, pleased with his handiwork before calling for the wind and instructing it to send him to Jamie's house.

Jack arrived just in time for Jackie and Nahalie's bed time. He watched as Jamie kissed his children good night and closed the doors to the twin's bedroom. Just as he was about to make it snow inside of their room—something that the twins loved and enjoyed _very_ much—Jack caught a glimpse of the aurora borealis that he hadn't seen in twenty-five years.

"What's going on?" Jack muttered, his brow furrowing. It was the first time he had seen the Guardian's signal—a signal that was used when danger was afoot and the Guardians needed to meet.

He knew the urgency the signal brought and it pained him to have to leave Burgess without seeing the twins. He wanted to tell them so many stories! But Jack Frost knew that those stories could wait, they were not as important—and he was sure of it for North wouldn't just flip the aurora borealis' switch—as whatever it was that made North make use of that lever which called forth the magical display.

With a deep sigh—and one last look at the twins who were slowly drifting to sleep—Jack Frost leapt into the sky.

"Take me to the Pole, Wind!" He commanded. The wind howled and did as it was told.

* * *

Nicholas St. North had not been in _that_ room for a very, very, _very_ long time. Standing there, at that spot, made him remember the days of the past. Back _before_ he became the spirit of wonder. He wondered why the Man in the Moon had instructed him to go there and make use of an ancient relic—a relic he had only watched others use but never used himself.

But now, the Lunar Lamas were around no longer and it fell on him to do the job which the Lamas had been tasked before. He sighed—both in remembrance and in thinking how troublesome it was going to be.

Slowly he made his way to the middle of the room where a pedestal of golden make stood. On that pedestal was a crystal gong. The very same gong the Lunar Lamas prized most dearly. It had elaborate designs and carvings depicting the story of the Man in the Moon.

North remembered how the story went. It was a story a very dear friend of his—his mentor—had told him, back when he was a ruffian-turned-wizard's-apprentice. It was a story that he, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Toothiana all knew, and one that he hoped to share to Jack Frost someday, after all, every Guardian must know _that_ story.

He shook those thoughts away as he bowed in reverence in front of the gong before he hit the gong with all of his might, using the gilded scepter that sat beside it. As soon as he did, bells rang and horns blew from around him. The earth rumbled, and then the whole room began to glow. And then, a melodious sound reverberated around as the crystal gong began shinning, its surface becoming clearer and clearer.

As the reverberations quieted, an image of the moon appeared on the gong's surface. It grew larger and larger, swelling up in size, until a face emerged.

"Manny," North smiled. It had been a while since he had seen the Man in the Moon's face. "Is been a while since I saw you. You look as young as ever!"

The image of the Man in the Moon flickered and waned. Static and shadows, like from an old analog television set, accompanied the Man in the Moon's image. Still, there was no denying the look of kindness and warmth that emanated from Tsar Lunar. The smile on his circular face was as friendly and inviting as ever.

"Thank you, Nicholas," the Man in the Moon said, his voice calm and velvety—almost musical. "I apologize for having to ask you to ring the gong. I know it must be very hard."

"Is not hard," North said, and it was true. "Maybe in past it was."

"That is good to hear. Very good, indeed, my valiant friend." Tsar Lunar smiled even more. It was a smile filled with understanding. He knew North's past, just like he knew every Guardian's, every spirit, and every child. He was there with them, after all. Watching.

"Now, why did you ask to ring gong, Manny? What is it we have to talk to that required you to speak to me like this and not send little Moonbeams to tell me?"

The Man in the Moon paused. For the first time, North saw a look of uncertainty pass on his face. This made him worried. The Moon had never looked uncertain, no matter how dire the situation was.

"What is it, Manny?" North urged the Man in the Moon to speak.

"My Moonbeams," Tsar Lunar began. "They are dwindling in numbers. This has never happened before."

"Your Moonbeams? How is that possible?" North asked. He knew the magnitude of such news. The Moonbeams _always_ return to the Man in the Moon. "The last time that happened—"

Tsar Lunar nodded, "It was during the time when Pitched was revived, freed from his imprisonment—during the Dark Ages."

"Don't the other Moonbeams know anything?"

The Man in the Moon shook his head sadly.

"You don't think Pitch has anything to do with it, do you, Manny?"

"I fear that may just be the case," the Man in the Moon replied. "Why he would have any need for them, or what he plans to do with them, however, I do not know. I have not seen hide nor hair of Pitch. I had hoped we had brought about another Golden Age but…"

"Not to worry, Manny," North puffed his chest and tried his best to be cheerful for the sake of his friend. "I will call Guardians. We will look into this and find out what happened to your little Moonbeams and what Pitch is planning—if he is planning something."

Tsar Lunar nodded, smiling at the kindness and understanding North displayed. "Thank you, my friend."


	4. The Tales of Nicholas St North

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Three**

**The Tales of Nicholas St. North**

* * *

Jack had thought he was going to be the last one to arrive at the Guardian's headquarters in North's Workshop. That had always been the case in the past. So he was quite surprise—and so was Nicholas St. North—when he found out that Toothiana, Bunnymund, and the Sandman had yet to arrive.

"Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise!" North's voice boomed as he lifted Jack up and gave him a Russian welcome kiss. "Who would have thought Jack would be first to arrive! I certainly didn't!"

North laughed his hearty laugh and Jack couldn't help but smirking.

"I'm glad I could surprise you," Jack said, chuckling. But then he went serious and asked, "What's going on North? Is Pitch back? Is that what the aurora was for?"

"One thing at a time, Jack," North's tone became somber, but there was still that glint in his eyes that somehow calmed Jack down, like there was nothing bad going on. "For now, since you're early, walk with me. I have something to tell you."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Jack asked uncertain, taking a step back. His mind quickly thinking about all the pranks he had pulled and the spirits he had crossed in doing so. He hoped that what North was going to talk to him about, had nothing to do with any of that.

"Ah, what are you saying, Jack? You always in trouble." North laughed once more. "Or, rather, you always cause trouble. But we not talk about that. We're going to talk about what all the other Guardians already know."

"Please don't tell me it has something to do with that stupid book of rules you had me read," Jack sighed, remembering the thick book North had forced him to read the day after they had beaten Pitch. It had not been a pleasant memory, being stuck with North and his rulebook with no way out but to completely memorize to heart what the said book contained. "I'm telling you right now, North, there's _no_ way you're locking me up with that thing again."

"No, no books tonight. " Then, like that day when he had been told he was chosen as a Guardian, North asked him, "Jack, walk with me."

Bowing and flourishing his free hand, Jack said, "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

The first time Jack Frost heard about a large man living at the frigid North Pole, he was intrigued. Just what kind of man would live at such a cold and lonely place? Was he someone like Jack Frost—someone who can freeze rivers with a touch and can send snow falling at a whim or a change of temperament? Was he as fearsome as some of the other spirits he had overheard said? Questions like that filled Jack's mind and he looked forward to meeting this man.

And then he heard something else about the Man in the North: he makes presents—all sorts of toys, has a _very _long list detailing who had been naughty or nice the whole year round, and delivers these toys in just one day, every year, to all the good boys and girls around the world.

And so, another round of questions entered Jack's mind—questions that were fueled by curiosity: Why does he do that? What does he get from giving those toys to children? How does he manage to go around the globe in just one day, or know who was naughty or nice? The more Jack heard about Nicholas St. North, the more he wanted to meet the man and see this famous workshop of his.

That was the reason why he would try, time and time again, to sneak into North's Workshop. He thought it was going to be easy. No one told him about the Yetis, though. Those big furry creatures easily spotted Jack despite how great he thought his hiding place was. They never failed to keep him out. That was why, ever since Jack had been welcomed inside the workshop, he had always taken the time to look around and explore. He had thought he had explored every nook and cranny of the workshop, that was why he was once again in awe when he found himself at a place he had never ventured before.

It was different than the toy-littered grounds of the workshop he had grown accustomed to. It was neater, more pristine. Wood coated every part of this new circular room Jack Frost had found himself in and it felt akin to what he thought being inside a giant tree's hollow tree trunk was like. Light entered from the stained glass windows of green, yellow, and red. Candles floated in the air lighting the room further. Owls, made from ice carvings, flew around and nested at one part of the room, hooting. There were more books there than there was in the entire workshop. But the volume of the books and the owls were not the center of the room's attention, it was the pedestal that held a crystal gong in the middle that was.

"Woah, what is this place, North?" Jack asked breathless and in awe.

"This is Big Root," there was hint of sadness as North spoke, one that confused Jack and made him wonder why.

Jack ran towards the owls, all of which flew away. He called forth the wind and chased one of them laughing. "What's a 'Big Root'?"

"It is my home," North replied. "It is the place where my life changed, completely. And where I was taught how to be more than just a Russian bandit."

"A bandit?" Jack laughed, landing right in front of North. He thought he was just joking with him. "Are you serious? _You_?"

"Is true," North grinned. "I was the most feared bandit in all of Russia! There was no treasure I did not try to steal, not adventure I did not conquer. But then, like you, Man in Moon chose me and led me to the people who changed my life for the better and opened a world I never knew existed."

"Oh?" Jack settled himself on top of a red sofa's headrest, certain that North was going to tell him more. "How did the Man in the Moon chose you?"

"He whispered to me, in a dream, told me of untold reaches beyond my wildest dreams hidden beyond a forest many feared to venture," North spoke animatedly in a mysterious tone. "I was buoyed by the desire for those riches and led my men to traverse ravines using clouds and rivers rushing and overflowing that you would have thought they were impossible to cross."

"Beyond the ravine and the rivers, was the forest thick with fog and magic. We made our way, undaunted by whatever it was the townspeople had feared about that place. And then, we came across the most beautiful woman we had ever laid our eyes on. She promised us riches if we followed her. The woman turned out to be an enchantress and one of the defenses a powerful wizard placed to protect the forest and the town that lay beyond. My men who took the jewels she was offering, all turned into stone. And I would have been too, had I not heard the cries of children asking for help."

"They were being attacked by giant bear. I forego the notion of riches and came into their rescue, even though—at the time—I didn't know why I would do that. As it turned out, giant bear was also one of the wizard's defenses whom Pitch had possessed to sow fear into the children of Santoff Clausen—children who are innocent and knew not of fear. The giant bear was very strong but I managed to defeat it, although I thought I had also fallen in that battle. When I woke up, I met the wizard who later became my mentor, and the girl who later became my first friend and believer and I learned where I was."

"Big Root," Jack guessed and North nodded. "So, who was this wizard you keep talking about, and this little girl?"

"The wizard's name was Ombric. He was the last wizard from Atlantis who ever lived beyond his city's destruction. Ombric taught me how to make magic, and led the battle against Pitch during Dark Ages."

"And the girl?"

"The girl's name was Katherine," But that was all North was willing to say about the girl, and no matter how many times Jack pestered him, North's mouth was shut when it came to her saying, "We save her story for another time, there is more important story you have to hear. A story all the other Guardians have heard and were told."

"Okay, well, go on then. I'm listening," Jack said. And it was the truth. North's stories had always caught Jack's interest and he never failed to listen to the bearded, jolly, old man.

North then walked towards the pedestal with the gong, and Jack had no choice but to follow him taking his staff along with him.

As he walked, North asked the young Guardian, "You know Pitch's story during Dark Ages, yes?" Jack nodded and North went on, "What you may not know is Pitch wasn't always bad guy."

"Yeah, right," Jack snorted. "And I was a the Lord of the Flies in a previous life."

"No need for sarcasm, Jack, I am telling the truth." North looked at Jack like he always did when making a point across to the fun-loving Guardian. "Before Pitch Black became known as the Nightmare King, he was the first Golden Age's greatest hero. He traversed the universe looking for Dream Pirates, Nightmare Men, and Fearlings, and he imprisoned them. The first Golden Age flourished because of General Kozmotis Pitchiner."

_Kozmotis Pitchiner?_ Jack couldn't believe Pitch was anything but Pitch Black. And he most definitely couldn't believe he was a hero and a general to boot!

"What happened to him?" Jack finally asked. He didn't understand how someone many revered as a hero could turn evil like that.

"Darkness is a cunning foe, Jack. They took a moment of weakness to turn a righteous man into a madman. The Nightmare and Fearlings he kept imprisoned fooled him into letting them out. The darkness consumed him and turned him into the evil being we know now as the Nightmare King. He turned against the people whom he had been serving—the Tsar and Tsarina Lumanoff."

"The Golden Age—a magnificent age when travel among the stars and planets were common and galaxies were filled with airships and spaceships of every size and color, shape and birth imaginable—was in danger. And so was the House of Lumanoff whom Pitch wanted to destroy by turning all good dreams into nightmares." As he talked, North motioned for Jack to look closely at the gong in the middle of the room. Jack did so, and he saw images in them depicting what North was telling him. "Pitch hungered most of all for the dreams of little children who were pure of heart. And, one of the children he wanted more than anything to turn into Nightmare was the son of the Tsar and Tsarina Lumanoff. But, of course, the young prince's parents wanted to protect their child and so they constructed a remarkable craft—the swiftest in the galaxy—called 'the Moon Clipper', that with a turn of a switch could transform itself into a Moon."

"They set a course for a distant planet, known only to them, that was without a Moon of its own. Their plan was to turn into the Moon and hide when Pitch came near, but despite their best efforts, Pitch spotted them and attacked. It was the last great battle of the Golden Age, and the Tsar and Tsarina would rather die than let Pitch take their child away from them. But it was not the Tsar and Tsarina who defeated and sealed the Nightmare King for centuries, it was one of their most faithful warriors, and the first of the Guardians, Nightlight." The way North spoke of this Nightlight showed how much the old Guardian respected him. But, instead of telling more about the first Guardian, North segued and said, "The Moon Clipper's outer hull was breached and the swiftest ship found it could no longer move. It stayed stationary and became known as the Earth's Moon. And the young prince Lumanoff? He grew into a fine young Tsar and vowed to protect the children of the Earth from Pitch. He is now who we call, 'The Man in Moon'."

Jack was silent for a moment, soaking everything North had just told him in. His brow was furrowed. He had never heard such a story. The other spirits never said anything like that before. About Pitch. About this Golden Age North was talking about. About an inter-galactic war. He had never heard of such talk before.

And then Jack asked, "Why tell me now? Does this have anything to do with why you summoned the Guardians? Is there trouble brewing again?"

"Because Man in Moon decides when it is time to share that knowledge, and he has decided that for you, that time is now. And, he has also decided to meet with you."

"Meet? Meet with me?" Jack was shocked. Although he had waited for a long time to hear the Man in the Moon's words again—to hear him speak to him again—Jack just couldn't understand. "Why?"

Instead of answering him, North merely gave him a look that both asked Jack to be patient and asked him to be at his best behavior, before the old Guardian took a gilded scepter and rang the gong. Jack stepped back as the gong rang, sending a beautiful melody around.

And then came the bright display of lights that emanated from the crystal gong. The winter spirit had to close his eyes and shield them from the light. When the lights died down and Jack opened his eyes, he saw, for the first time, the rotund face of the Man in the Moon.

"Hello, Jack Frost," Tsar Lunar smiled at the young Guardian who was wide-eyed at seeing him for the first time. "I am Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon. And I have a mission of great importance just for you."


	5. Jack's Secret Mission

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Four**

**Jack's Secret Mission**

* * *

"A mission, just for me? What…Why? Why me?"

"Because you are the only one who can stand toe-to-toe against the Nightmare King. The only one who can enter his domain and leave unscathed. Others have tried, you know, but they leave that place…somewhat different." Tsar Lunar replied, a gentle smile on his face. He understood what Jack Frost was feeling. "I know everything must sound overwhelming to you, Jack, but I speak the truth when I say that I cannot trust this mission to anyone but you."

One would have thought that hearing those words filled with trust from the Man in the Moon would make someone well up with pride and honor. But not Jack Frost. Despite being welcomed into the Guardian fold, trust was something he was still getting used to. And he could not see why the Man in the Moon would trust him with a mission that, from the way the Man in the Moon was speaking, was of great importance.

Jack looked away. He didn't know what to say. He struggled to form some sort of coherent argument, something to dissuade the Man in the Moon and to make him choose someone else.

"I know what you are thinking, Jack. But we believe you can do this. You have been in his lair before." North said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. He spoke calmly to the young Guardian, "It is important that you go to Pitch's lair."

"I'm not saying I'll do it," Jack spoke carefully, he didn't want to give them the wrong ideas. "But why do you want me to go back there? Why do you want me to confront Pitch again?"

"We do not wish for you to confront anyone, Jack Frost," Tsar Lunar replied. He looked at North who nodded at him before he went on. "Some of my Moonbeams are missing and Nicholas and I believe that Pitch has something to do with that."

"Moonbeams?" Jack asked.

"My loyal messengers and friends," The Man in the Moon quickly explained. "They have been disappearing one by one. If I have guessed correctly, Pitch is capturing them in order to keep me from communicating with you and keeping the children of the world safe."

"We have to find and rescue missing Moonbeams before it's too late." North added.

Jack bit his lip, twirled his staff around and started walking back and forth. His mind was whirling with all sorts of thoughts. He knew the mission was important. But he was afraid. Afraid to fail and afraid to do it alone. Most of all, he was afraid to disappoint North and the Man in the Moon.

In the end, however, Jack knew that it was his duty as a Guardian. He had sworn to protect the children and if he turned his back on North and the Man in the Moon's request, that would be akin to turning his back on the children as well. And so, despite his fears and his worries, Jack forced himself to smile confidently.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said.

"Thank you, Jack Frost," Tsar Lunar breathed a sigh of relief, the smile on his face growing. "I could rest easy knowing that you will look into this matter for me. There is however, one other thing I need you to do."

_Oh-oh,_ was Jack's first thought. _What now?_

"You have to keep this a secret from the other Guardians," the Man in the Moon went on. "They cannot know what it is I have asked you to do."

Jack frowned. He didn't like keeping secrets like that. He looked at North who looked back at him with a somber expression.

"The fewer people know, the better," North said. "Besides, other Guardians and I have our own mission to accomplish. We will keep Pitch busy. Keep him looking at something else so he does not notice you. We will double effort in keeping shadows at bay and do what we must so you do what _you_ must do to find the answers we seek, Jack."

"This seems to be much too big for me to do it alone. I was hoping, I don't know, that maybe Sandy or Tooth could at least come with me. I mean, you and Bunny could cause Pitch enough trouble by yourselves, right?" There was a hopeful tone in Jack's voice as he voiced out his suggestion.

"I am sorry Jack, but the others cannot go with you." Tsar Lunar was the one who replied. "But know this, Jack, you are far stronger than you think you are and more capable than you believe yourself to be. You can do this. I believe in you."

And that was all the time Tsar Lunar could give, and all the explanation and words of encouragement he could share to the young Guardian before the connection between them was overrun by static and the face of the Man in the Moon disappeared from the gong's surface.

Silence, once again, filled the room. The silence and the task he had been given weighed heavily on Jack Frost. Despite winning against Pitch and earning dozens of new believers, the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun was still filled with doubts about himself.

"Let me tell you something, Jack," North's voice cut through the silence as he leaned over at Jack. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "A little secret—the first magic ever taught to me by Ombric the Wizard."

"Magic?" Jack's eyebrow rose, he chuckled half-heartedly as he asked. "What? You're going to teach me how to split myself in two?"

"No," North replied, grinning. "I teach you most powerful incantation in the entire universe. Repeat after me: 'I believe'."

* * *

Jack sat atop a beam in the globe room as North greeted the other Guardians when they arrived. He watched the old man act as though he had no secret to hide and wondered how he could act like that in front of the people who had slowly begun to trust him.

He watched as Bunnymund hoped over at North and jokingly commented on how he couldn't believe North would summon them all there when Christmas was just a few months away. He watched as Sandy gladly accepted a cup of Eggnog from one of the elves and downed it in one gulp before taking another glass and another. How the little man could chug so many mugs of Eggnog like that was beyond him. And then of course, he watched Toothiana fluttered about, ordering her Mini Fairies to different parts of the globe where a tooth was waiting, her multi-colored feathers glistening as she moved.

Watching Tooth being hyper-energetic made Jack smile and he wondered just how long it would take for Tooth to start looking at his teeth again. The last time they saw each other—which was months ago—Tooth didn't last two minutes without getting him to open his mouth up and looking over his teeth.

Jack's thoughts about that particular Fairy Queen, however, was cut short when Bunnymund asked, "Where's Frost? Don't tell me that little snow cone's not here yet."

Jack smirked, and although he would rather stayed sitting on that beam a while longer, the thought of surprising the Easter Bunny was just too much to pass up.

"Actually," Jack said as he jumped down from the beam and let the wind safely carry him down, "that 'little snow cone' has been here the whole time—even before you arrived—Peter Cottontail."

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed upon seeing him and she immediately swooped in towards him and—in a true Toothiana-fashion—gave him a hug. Her Mini Fairies went with her and crowded around Jack too, chirping their greeting at the winter spirit.

Jack laughed. Unlike before, when he would flinch every time someone touched him—having forgotten what it felt like and yearning it—Jack had no problems with physical contact now and he returned Tooth's hug with one of his own. He was glad that the Tooth Fairy didn't mind how frigid his body temperature was, unlike some spirits he could name.

"Hey ya, Tooth! Mini Fairies!" The Guardian of Fun greeted back, flashing them the smile he knew they loved seeing. Some of the Mini Fairies, like always, swooned. "It's good to see you guys again." Then to the Sandman, he added, "You too, Sandy!"

The Sandman smiled at Jack before taking one last mug of Eggnog from an elf and floating to where North was busy straightening and laying down a map on a large table.

"Alright, enough hugging you two," Bunnymund said, directing his words at Jack and Toothiana—both of whom didn't realize they were still holding on to each other, until the Easter Bunny spoke. "We got some work to do."

The Guardian of Fun and the Guardian of Memories quickly let go of each other. Smiling sheepishly, they followed Bunnymund towards North and Sandy, the Mini Fairies trailing behind.

"So, what kind of trouble is brewin' now?" Bunnymund asked, his whiskers twitching. "Who's wreakin' havoc?"

Jack looked at North, wondering what the old man was going to say.

_Is ther some other trouble besides the missing Moonbeams? Just how does North plan on riling Pitch up anways to keep him from noticing me?_ Jack thought to himself.

"No trouble," Jack forced himself not to roll his eyes at North's answer. "We are the ones who bring trouble now."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, looking at her Mini Fairies who looked back at her with the same confusion mirrored on their faces.

"Pitch has been weakened, yes?" North asked, and when everyone nodded in response, he went on to say, "Pitch is still weak after last battle. This is _our_ chance to finally rid the world of Pitch."

The Sandman raised his hand to ask a question using a flurry of quick images and symbols.

"Sandy's right," Bunnymund said. "Just how do we intend to do that?"

"By completely eradicating his Nightmares, of course!" North boomed. He looked like an excited little kid as he spoke, his hand sweeping the map that lay before them. "Manny has found the Nightmares' lair. If we can destroy them all—"

"—We can herald in a new _and_ more permanent Golden Age!" Tooth exclaimed with understanding. Her Mini Fairies grew excited at the thought and they chirped energetically to one another. Tooth looked at her fellow Guardians, _this_ was the moment they had been waiting for.

While Toothiana, Bunnymund, and the Sandman were all feeling rejuvenated by the idea, their smiles broad and toothy, Jack however was not. He didn't like what North had done—lying to the others like that.

His somberness—as well as his silence—however did not go unnoticed first to Bunnymund and then to Toothiana.

"What's wrong, mate?" Bunnymund asked when he saw that Jack was awfully quiet. "You don't seem to be acting like your usual annoying self."

"Are you feeling alright?" Tooth added and it pained Jack when he looked at North and knew he had to lie, himself.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine." Saying those words left a bad taste in his mouth. "Just…worried. That's all."

His unexpected answer—at least, it _was_ unexpected for the Easter Bunny—made the Warrior Pooka laugh as though Jack Frost had just shared with him the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"You, Jack Frost, worried?" Bunnymund could hardly contain himself.

"What's wrong with that?" the winter spirit crossed his arms, his hand—the one holding his staff—tingled with the desire to freeze Bunnymund in his place.

"Mate, if I had a dime for every time you say that—" Bunnymund shook his head. "Look, there's nothing to be worried about. We have managed to defeat Pitch before, and that was when the children's belief in us were diminished. We're stronger than we were twenty-five years ago."

'_Bunny's right. We can take them._' Sandy's images and symbols said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"They're right, Jack," Tooth smiled warmly at him, her hand on his shoulder. "Besides, this won't be like how it was during the Battle of Belief."

"I sure hope you guys are right," Jack sighed.

The Man in the Moon's Guardians did not know I then, but Toothiana's words rung true. It wasn't going to be like the Battle of Belief, that much was certain.

As the Guardians made ready their preparations, and as North motioned for Jack to be on his way, the winter spirit couldn't help but think, _I have a very bad feeling about this…_

* * *

Somewhere deep in the earth's core, where light—since the beginning of time—had never touched, the Nightmare King's preparations were complete. His eyes glistened with malice as he scanned the sea of newly-created Nightmares and Fearlings who had been strengthened by his tainted Moonbeams.

The tainted Moonbeams—blood-red in color and twisted in design—was not the only newest addition to his ranks. There were _more_. And it took him quite a while to find and gather them all under his banner.

"Everything's ready," a young man with black with red tendrils of windswept hair said as he joined Pitch. His golden-orange eyes and the blade of the scythe in his hand burned with a ferocious flame. "_We_ are ready."

"Good," Pitch replied, his eyes never leaving his new and more powerful army. "Then let's get this show on the road."


	6. The Four Prepares For Battle

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Welcome to another chapter of 'Rise of the Fright Knights'! I don't know if you guys read my other FFs, but as I have mentioned in my previous Daniel X: Armageddon update, Wednesdays will now be reserved exclusively for RotFK updates. Fridays will be for my DX:A FF. I will make sure to keep this fanfic up-to-date and update it every week on that particular day.

Another thing I would like to note (and would probably remind y'all every now and then), although there are some things in this FF that make mention events that transpired in the book, and although I have said it is based from the book series and the movie, I would not faithfully follow the books. Some of the events that occurred in the book, didn't happen here. Some had different outcomes than the one from the books. Just a little head's up before we get deeper into the story.

Anyways, that's that. Hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, and don't forget to review, 'kay?

Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary:** Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Five**

**The Four Prepares For Battle**

* * *

Toothiana, the Queen of Fairies and the Guardian of Memories, moved with the swiftness of a hummingbird as she gave orders to her Mini Fairies, instructing them not only to collect teeth but to destroy any Nightmares or Fearlings they may run across in their tooth retrieving. She was back in her palace at Punjam Hy Loo.

Although the Mini Fairies were small and looked a lot less intimidating than the Nightmares and the Fearlings, Toothiana knew that they could stand their ground—especially now that the belief in her, and in them as well, had grown ten-fold. She was confident that they would not be taken prisoner again.

But the teeth and the Mini Fairies' journey to retrieve them were not the only things in the Queen of Fairies' mind. She was also thinking about a certain winter spirit who had left without a word during the Guardian's meeting at the Pole.

Tooth didn't understand why Jack would just leave quietly like that. She wondered if he was having some sort of problem, or was in some sort of trouble—those were the only reasons she could come up with why Jack Frost was acting the way he was during their meeting.

Without realizing it, Toothiana had stopped fluttering about and giving orders to her fairies and she was just hovering up in the air. Sensing that something was bothering their queen, the Mini Fairies who were present crowded around her, looking at her with concern in their tiny faces.

'_Are you alright, Queen Toothiana?_' One of her Mini Fairies—the one Jack had fondly nicknamed 'Baby Tooth'—chirped.

Toothiana was startled by Baby Tooth's question and was snapped from her musings. She looked at the little fairies who were just miniature parts of herself, each with their own characteristics, habits, and were connected to her and saw how her somber thoughts were affecting them.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," she replied, smiling at them. "I'm fine. I was just thinking—"

'_About Jack?'_ One of her Mini Fairies guessed. And as the name of the winter spirit was said, the other fairies began chirping animatedly.

'_He was acting strange, wasn't he?_' Another one said.

'_We didn't even get to hang out with him long,_' Said another.

'_Maybe he really is worried about what Nicholas St. North wants us all to do._'

'_Maybe he's sick!_'

'_Or maybe he's just bored. It has been pretty peaceful for a while now,_' another fairy chirped in. Soon after that, every other Mini Fairy was giving their opinions why Jack Frost did not seem much like his usual self. Every Mini Fairy, that is, except for Baby Tooth who merely watched them and their Queen.

As bemused as Toothiana was with how one spirit could cause such panic to her Mini Fairies, she did not want them all to be affected by him—or whatever it was he was going through—just like her. So, in a chastising tone, she warned, "Girls, that's enough."

'_But Jack Frost is—_'

"—is probably alright and we are all just over-reacting because we didn't think he would be capable of…mellowing out," Toothiana finished. "Now, let's all get back to work. We can ask Jack about what's going on with him as soon as we are finished and as soon as we see him again."

Those words placated the Tooth Fairy's army and they all went back on their merry way, retrieving teeth and cataloguing those that had been retrieved. Baby Tooth, however, stayed by the Fairy Queen's side.

'_You don't seem to be take your own words to heart, Queen Toothiana,_' Baby Tooth noted.

Tooth raised an eyebrow at the little fairy, amazed with just how much Baby Tooth had changed ever since meeting Jack Frost.

Before they had crossed paths with the winter spirit, Baby Tooth had always been the silent one. Even then, she had always accompanied the Queen wherever she went and was the only one, out of the thousands of Mini Fairies, who knew Toothiana really, really well.

But, ever since she met Jack and grew attached to him—which was something Toothiana never thought was possible—Baby Tooth had become more…vocal. She had also became nosier and spoke candidly when it came to Toothiana's affairs, especially when it involved the silver-haired youth.

"And where is that observation coming from, Baby Tooth?" Toothiana asked as she flew towards her room atop the palace.

Baby Tooth merely shrugged in reply, even though Toothiana could tell that the little fairy had a concrete answer to give. This only served to make Toothiana wonder even more just what Baby Tooth knew.

'_If you're worried about him, you know you can always ask the wind,_' was what Baby Tooth said just as they had arrived at her coop. '_I'm sure the wind knows something._'

_Of course!_ Toothiana couldn't believe she hadn't thought about doing that herself. Of course, she wouldn't admit it to anyone—not even to Baby Tooth—that what the Mini Fairy had observed was true.

Instead, Toothiana nodded at Baby Tooth and said, "I'll keep that in mind. It's been a long time since the wind and I spoke, though, so that might not work."

Even though she wanted, right then, to call forth the wind and asked her questions, Toothiana knew that she had more important things to take care of—along with the other Guardians. She decided then that asking the wind would be her fall back plan should speaking directly to Jack Frost prove unproductive.

Baby Tooth, however, could only roll her eyes and wonder just how long their Fairy Queen would hide her true feelings when it comes to Jack Frost.

* * *

Nicholas St. North had a dilemma. He did not know just how much his and the Man in the Moon's plan of attacking the Nightmares' lair and keeping Pitch busy would work. He did not know if they could even manage to keep Pitch from finding out about Jack, or if everything was for naught.

He knew how much Jack hated being in the position he was now in, and he also knew that Jack didn't think highly of him at that moment. Nicholas, himself, felt that, with his recent actions, he had just overtaken Jack Frost in his own naughty list. He laughed at how crazy that thought was—and how true it could be.

Nicholas had always valued loyalty and trust ever since he met Ombric and Katherine—the two people who taught him that value. Those two values ranked highest next to how he valued the wonder in himself and in everyone around him. And now he was treading on thin ice—as Jack would say—lying, as he did, to the others.

But he and Tsar Lunar didn't have much of a choice. And, it wasn't a complete lie either. He really had been given the exact coordinates of a nest filled with Nightmares and Fearlings, and they really were heading out to destroy said nest and its inhabitants. It wasn't, however, going to weaken Pitch Black and herald in a new and more permanent Golden Age—North was certain of that.

North picked dozens of snow globes and placed it inside the small satchel he always carried inside of his pocket. The magical satchel took the snow globes and everything else North put inside of it but it didn't grow heavy or grow full. It stayed looking as though nothing was inside it. It stayed weightless. That satchel was one of North's earliest inventions—the first thing he ever made when he first dabbled in magic. It had been quite a useful invention and the one that had withstood time and circumstance. Just like his sleigh, which had history and secrets of its own.

The Guardian of Wonder shook his head. Now was not the time to remember those things. Picking up the satchel, and making sure both of his swords had been belted, North made his way to where the sleigh was being prepared by his Yetis and elves.

"Keep watch of workshop while I am away," North instructed Phil—the leader of his Yetis whom he had opted to leave behind. He had, after all, decided to only take a dozen of them. "Make sure elves don't make too much mess. I will be back as soon as I can."

Phil spoke, making quite a lot of grunting and short bursts of howling, accompanied by his big furry hands waving about.

"Just keep Pole operating, but make sure it looks as though we are at war." Was North's response as he boarded his sleigh making the elves scamper away for fear of being crushed by North, the reindeers, or the sleigh itself.

Phil nodded, took a step back and watch as North departed. When North had disappeared with the boom of the snow globe's portal closing, Phil turned around and began ordering the other Yetis to fortify the Pole and make ready their weapons. Although the Yetis were uncertain why, they followed Phil' orders and set about to work. Some of the elves also pitched in with the preparations, while others—being elves—just went about doing whatever it was they wanted, whether that was making 'toys' (though North would not go through such lengths to call them that), baking and eating cookies, or just loitering about.

As Phil went about his duties, he could not help—like all the other Yetis—to feel some unknown change in the air. Something was coming. And it was something bad.

* * *

The earth's crust hold many secrets. One of them are the underground tunnels E. Aster Bunnymund had made during the course of his very long life. His tunnels were one of the things Bunnymund prized and prided above all others, right next to his eggs. All of these tunnels—which were being taken care of and are hidden from the outside world—converged underneath the Easter Island where Bunnymund's Warren is located.

The Warren, usually peaceful during that time of the year, was bustling with activity. It was as if Easter was just right around the corner and the Easter Bunny was behind in the number of eggs he had painted for his annual egg hunts. But, unlike the preparations for Easter, the one that was happening in the Warren was much less organized.

The eggs, which usually painted themselves in bright and cheery colors, were all painting themselves in war. They wore helmets and carried all sorts of weapons—from small bayonets, to swords, shields, pitchforks, spears, and clubs—and armor that Bunnymund had not seen them wear since the end of the Dark Ages, when he and the others rushed to battle to defeat Pitch.

Now, more than three-hundred years after that, they were suiting up again. This time, Bunnymund wasn't just going to bring the giant stone eggs, he was going to bring his little egg warriors, too.

_It'll just be like ol' times,_ Bunnymund thought to himself. _My eggs and I are going to bring an even bigger doze of hope than before._

The thought made him grin. Hope was his specialty, and with the imminent and permanent defeat of the Nightmare King, there was an even greater hope to be had.

The battle—which Bunnymund figured was going to be the end of all battles—made him look at a special stash he had hidden since the end of the Dark Ages. He had not touched this egg-shaped container for a very, very long time and he wondered if now was a good time as any to make use of its contents once again.

He weighed the pros and cons, listed them in his mind before he finally came to a decision.

"I might as well," He said, taking the egg-shaped key from one of his egg-shaped drawers—one of his many egg-shaped furniture, for the shape of an egg (at least, according to Bunnymund), was the most perfect shape in all of creation—and inserting it onto the egg-shaped container's lock. "I bet Frost'll be surprised with this."

He took a handful of egg-shaped chocolates—the ones a Pooka always reserved for _special_ situations—and tucked them beside his egg bombs, not the least bit worried that he might mistake one for the other.

After checking that his twin boomerangs were in place, and making sure the egg warriors he was taking was ready, Bunnymund began leading his egg army to one of the tunnels that will lead him close to where the other Guardians had agreed to meet. The grin on his face, and the burning determination in his eyes, never wavered.

* * *

The Sandman, like the Tooth Fairy, continued on with his nightly duties—spreading good dreams to children everywhere. Everything he needed for the upcoming battle was already within his reach, so long as he controls his dreamsands which he had fortified ever since what happened to him during the Battle of Belief.

The quiet Guardian's mind however, as he weaved his dreamsands into spectacular and wondrous dreams, was on the young winter spirit.

Jack Frost—for as long as Sandy could remember—had always been loud and boisterous. And although many faulted him for it, the Guardian of Dreams knew it was just a front by the lonely winter spirit. Still, the silence and the somberness Jack displayed during their most recent meeting bothered Sandy, and he knew it bothered Toothiana, too.

As the Guardian of Dreams, the Sandman knew everyone's dreams and aspirations. He didn't just weave dreams, he knew what every child hoped for when he or she grows up and what they wished for their birthday, among other things. As such, he was privy to a lot of secrets that many people have—including spirits and Guardians. Which is why he knew a thing or two about what it was Jack Frost wanted and what Toothiana may yearn for. He knew what Nicholas wished he could change and how Bunnymund desired to see his brethren again. He knew so many secrets that, he suppose, the Man in the Moon thought it best to take his voice away.

Sandy didn't fault Tsar Lunar for that decision. If anything else, the little golden man was thankful he didn't have a voice to let slip the things he knew—not that he was a tattletale. He wasn't. And he most certainly could still communicate.

The Sandman wondered what was bothering Jack to make him clam up like that. He wondered—as he most certainly thought Toothiana had too—if the youngest addition to their team was in some sort of trouble. He sure hoped not. He also wondered if Jack would tell him if he asked. Sandy would like to think that he was Jack's oldest friend. He, after all, had met and 'talked' with the winter spirit even before Tsar Lunar had chosen him to be a Guardian.

_Though I suppose I would have to fall in line for that. I'm quite positive Toothiana will ask him about his troubles, too._ The Sandman couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It wasn't long after that, however, when Sandy had finished his job and was ready to meet with the others. Molding his dreamsands into an airplane, Sandy then flew off to join the others.

_But, before anything else…we have to make sure to defeat Pitch once and for all, first._


	7. Fire and Ice Light and Dark

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to our weekly update for Rise of the Fright Knights! Thanks to everyone who had taken the time to read, favorite, add my fanfic to their alerts list and me on their author's alert list, and of course reviewing. I enjoy reading reviews. :D

Anyways, I'm running a poll on my profile regarding the updates, so if you want frequent updates (more than once a week), head on over there and vote. I want to know which fanfic caters more readers who actually are interested in the story's developments, so...there.

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! Until the next update, dream on; fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary:** Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Six**

**Fire and Ice; Light and Dark**

* * *

Jack Frost's return to Burgess was not a hurried one, unlike before. The excitement he had been carrying with him, back before he and the other Guardians were summoned to the Pole and before he was given the task of finding out what had become of the missing Moonbeams, was replaced by worry and dread. His whoops turned into silence.

It had been such a long time since he had entered Pitch's domain. The first time Jack had entered the Nightmare King's lair, he had been following a familiar voice—a voice that he would later come to remember as his sister's—calling for him. It had been a trap, of course. A ruse from Pitch Black, himself, to separate Jack from the other Guardians and to get the other Guardians to lose trust in him. The second time he had entered that dark-ridden world, he had come to free the Mini Fairies who had been taken captive by Pitch and his army of Nightmares and Fearlings. He had hoped, since leaving that place, that he would not have a need to enter that world a third time.

But now…now he was going to do the one thing he hoped never to do again, and he had done what he had promised he would never do again as well. He did not think his actions would have no ill consequence to him and to the other Guardians.

_If they find out that I have lied…and that North had hidden the truth from them…_ Jack didn't want to think about that too much. He was afraid of what the ending of that sentence would be. He didn't want to see Bunnymund's look of disgust, or the Sandman's disappointment. And he most _definitely_ didn't want to see Toothiana angry with him.

He shook those thoughts away the closer he got to Jamie's house. He wanted to see Jackie and Nathalie one more time before he sneaks into Pitch's lair underground. Surely, the faces of the two children he cared for most in the world would allow him to withstand whatever darkness lay in wait for him.

Seeing the peaceful looks on the two children's faces made the fears and the worries inside of Jack Frost's heart to dissipate. The dreams that Sandman's dreamsands were giving them—spaceships and aliens for little Jackie and castles and princesses for little Nathalie—made Jack chuckle.

"Kids," he laughed to himself, as he looked with love and kindness at the two children. His laughter turned into a gentle smile as he borrowed strength from these two children.

With one final look, Jack leapt out of the window and made his way to that familiar pond—the pond where he had lost his life as 'Jack Overland Frost' and was reborn anew as 'Jack Frost'. He didn't stick too long at that place that was filled with a mixture of happy and bitter-sweet memories, instead, he followed the path that led to an eerily open and barren clearing with trees that were withered and flowering shrubs that never bloomed.

The closer he got to that clearing, the more the wind reduced his elevation until Jack's feet was already touching the ground and he was left to walk the remaining steps towards the place where a broken and beaten bed frame once stood.

At the end of the Battle of Belief, that bed had been sucked inside the depths of the earth and the hole underneath it had been filled. Now, twenty-five years later, there was no mark left to even show that the entrance to the Nightmare King's lair had once been there. But, even without that bed or the hole under it, Jack knew he had arrived at the entrance to that dark place and he knew he had arrived. He could feel it from the way the hairs at the back of his head stood and from the creepy atmosphere that permeated the air.

With the staff in his hand, Jack began to dig around the place where the hole once was, unearthing the entrance to Pitch's domain. The more of the hole was revealed, the more Jack couldn't help but think that what he was doing—what North and the Man in the Moon had asked him to do—was _wrong_.

_We shouldn't be bothering Pitch like this, not when we are already experiencing peace and we haven't seen hide nor hair of him,_ Jack thought to himself as he looked at the dark void that led to the Nightmare King's kingdom. _We shouldn't be tempting fate…or Pitch, for that matter…_

But Jack knew he had lost the chance to back down when he chose not to speak out and argue, and to accept what Nicholas St. North and Tsar Lunar had tasked him with. And so, with heart filled with trepidation, Jack Frost jumped inside of the hole and let the darkness lead him to his destination.

* * *

The golden-eyed youth felt a disturbance in the air and in his surroundings. He felt a cold front blowing. Smiling, he couldn't believe just how well Pitch Black had predicted that something like this would happen.

Standing up, he dusted himself before taking his weapon into his hands. The moment it made contact, the skull hanging near its grip lit up in flames that danced and cast longer shadows around him. He tapped the container that was on his leather belt, making sure he hadn't lost it and he grinned when he felt it securely tucked in. He was ready.

Walking as though he owned the place, the young man made his way to meet the famed Jack Frost. A meeting that Pitch Black had promised would be quite enjoyable…for him, at least.

* * *

Jack didn't know it was possible for himself to feel a chill creep up his spine, but that was what he felt as his feet touched the pale-colored marble floor of the Nightmare King's haven.

Everything was just the way he had left it. The cages where Pitch had imprisoned the Mini Fairies still hung suspended by the ceiling, their locks unhinged and doors open. The globe that had once shown the dying lights of children's belief still stood, albeit Pitch had deactivated it completely. The spot where the mountainous volume of golden containers Pitch had stolen was now empty and dusty it was all Jack could do not to sneeze and perhaps coat the underground kingdom in a hefty amount of snow and frost.

It was eerily quiet, a big contrast to how it had been before when the chirps of the Mini Fairies permeated the air. For a split second, Jack had wished he had asked Baby Tooth to come with him just to dispel the silence and the gloom and doom he was feeling. But, Baby Tooth wasn't around. No one was.

Deeper and deeper Jack Frost went, searching for signs of the missing Moonbeams or clues as to where the Nightmare King was and what he was planning, but apart from the dust motes, the cobwebs, and the darkness that lay around, there was no sign of a living being—spirit or otherwise.

Slowly, a frown formed on Jack's face. He couldn't tell what it was, exactly, but he was starting to feel that something was…off. Holding his staff ever so tightly, Jack threaded the underground kingdom even more softly and carefully than he was already doing.

If he was an ordinary human spy, he would have stuck to the shadows as he searched for clues, but being a spirit—and knowing how dangerous shadows in that pale kingdom was—Jack steered clear away from them. If Jack had, perhaps, looked closer than he was really doing at the thickest part of these shadows, he would have been forewarned that he was not truly alone and his visit was something the denizens of that darkened world expected.

But, as it was, he didn't see the young man shadowing his movements, watching with his golden-colored eyes. The young man took this opportunity to assess Jack Frost. Despite knowing a lot about the young winter spirit, the golden-eyed young man didn't want to take any chances.

When he had seen all he wanted to see, and saw that there was nothing _special_ about this spirit, the young man made his move. With a speed that was uncanny, he disappeared from his hiding spot and appeared right behind Jack. With an equally fluid movement, he then gripped his scythe tighter and, without warning, attacked Jack Frost.

Jack, sensing something behind him, quickly dodged and asked the wind to pull him back. The wind did so, and just in the nick of time, saving Jack from being decapitated. Quickly, Jack back-flipped and landed on top of one of the hanging cages, his eyes searching for his attacker.

He quickly found him. A young man who didn't seem much older than he was. He had raven-black windswept hair with reddish-orange tips. His skin was tanned, almost orange-y. He wore an all-black outfit: black shirt underneath a black leather jacket, a black tight pants, and boots of the same color. His eyes were golden in color. Underneath his right eye was a scar that looked as though it had been sewed, on his left cheek was an x-marked tattoo. He had, in his hand, a large scythe with a burning skull hanging by the end.

"Who-?"

The scythe-wielding young man looked up at Jack, grinning, and Jack could feel the air changing around him. It was no longer cold, and damp, and frosty. It was starting to feel warm—almost hot—the kind of climate he did not like.

"I'm impressed, Jack Frost," the young man said. "I didn't expect you to be able to dodge my attack. I was pretty sure I had you."

"Well, what can I say?" Jack retorted as he slowly descended from his perch. He looked warily at the young man. "I'm not someone who would just stand still while someone tries to decapitate me. Tell me, who are you and what do you want?"

"The name's Pyro," the young man bowed, though he kept his eyes on Jack. "Pyro Jack. And, as for what I want, well…I want a lot of things, really. But what I am here for, is you. You've caused the Nightmare King quite a headache, Frost. And, well, Pitch Black is not one to forget, and he is certainly not one to sit in the sidelines for long…not when he knows there's something he can do."

"So, what?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Pitch sent you to extend another invitation for me to join him? Well, you can go back to wherever he is burrowing now and tell him the answer's still the same. Not a chance."

"I'm afraid this is no longer an invite," Pyro Jack said and, not missing a heartbeat, swung his scythe. From where the scythe made contact with the air, a wave of fire appeared and headed straight for Jack.

Quickly, Jack retaliated. Swinging his staff downward, he struck the ground. From where he made impact, frost appeared and traveled the ground, growing larger and larger until it and the wave of fire met and clashed head-on, creating an explosion of fire and ice.

Though it seemed that their powers were equally matched, Jack knew otherwise. He had used a tantamount amount of energy just to dispel Pyro Jack's attack. Physically, he and Pyro seemed to be at equal footing as Pyro turned to use his scythe once more and Jack met him with his staff. Elementally, however, Jack knew he was at a disadvantage. Ice could never beat fire, that much he was certain, just as he was certain that staying in Pitch's lair any longer would be dangerous for him. He had failed in his mission and it was time to retreat and plan for another day.

Having no other option, Jack called forth the wind who answered his distress and immediately carried him upwards and away. Pyro, however, did not wish to let his prey escape. He had been ordered by Pitch to put an end to Jack Frost and he did not intend to fail in that.

His eyes glinted as he called out, "Shadows, to me!"

As soon as those words escaped his lips, the shadows converged to him and carried him upwards as he chased after Jack Frost. The two spirits, propelled by two different forces, fought even as they were being carried through the sky. Staff met scythe, ice met with fire. Despite how powerful Pyro Jack's attacks were, it seemed to Jack Frost that he was not getting tired. What's more, unlike Pitch's other minions, Pyro was unaffected by the light of the moon.

_What is going on?_ He wondered as he darted from tree to tree trying to avoid Pyro's barrage of attacks—all of which hit the trees and turned their green leaves into oranges and reds. _Who is this guy? Why is he helping Pitch?_ _ Dammit! I have to tell North and the others about this!_

He urged the wind to go faster and to help him lose his pursuer. As they were dodging each other's attack, Jack found himself flying atop of the pond—_his_ pond.

Turning around, Jack countered Pyro's attack by shooting ice from his staff. Pyro, for his part, however, was unfazed even when some of those attacks hit him.

"Enough of this, Frost," Pyro called out as he took something strapped in his belt out, "I've grown tired of this. You're not as fun as Pitch made it sound."

Jack gritted his teeth. He had a feeling that whatever Pyro had up his sleeves—or from his belt—was bad news for him. But he decided to show a brave front—like he always does.

"I don't know," Jack grinned, acting as though he was enjoying his predicament. His eyes twinkled with mischief even as the cogs on his mind worked on overtime to try and figure out a way to free himself from Pyro Jack. "A lot of spirits may think otherwise. They say I'm pretty good at parties."

Pyro laughed and then, in a blink of an eye he vanished and appeared behind Jack once again. Before Jack could do anything, Pyro stuck the winter spirit behind with the cylindrical item he had taken from his belt. The moment the item made contact with Jack, Jack felt his energy quickly disappearing, as if being sucked by an unknown force.

Jack felt he was suffocating. The grip he had on his staff loosened and, within seconds, his hand went numb and the staff fell from his hand down into the pond. Dark spots began appearing, clouding his vision.

Just before he lost consciousness and plummeted after his staff, Jack heard Pyro say, "I would have asked you 'trick or treat', Frost, but it's the end of the line for you."


	8. A Harrowing Spectacle

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's that time of the week again. Here's another update for Rise of the Fright Knights. Thanks to those who added this FF to their favorites. At this time, I'm looking for people who can Beta this story just to make sure I don't miss anything. Also, if any Communities would like to add this story (I don't really know which Rise of the Guardian community to join for this), feel free to do so...or PM me.

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Don't forget to review this chapter and also check out my on-going poll at my author profile.  
Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary:** Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Harrowing Spectacle**

* * *

It was mind-bogglingly strange. As a Pooka, E. Aster Bunnymund was very much in-tuned with nature. He was a child of spring, after all. He knew what the underground holds and what secret lies inside each and every caves and caverns, ditches, and trenches so long as it wasn't being hidden by the dark forces. Once uncovered, however, no matter if it was still under Pitch's control, Bunnymund could make an outline of these caves and can even make a mental map of it. As such, it was a conundrum for the last Pooka why he could not get a sense of any Shadow Men or Fearlings in the cave they were in—the very cave Nicholas had said he and the Man in the Moon located as the lair of these creatures.

"This doesn't seem right," Bunnymund finally voiced out his thoughts. "For a lair, this place is pretty deserted. Are you sure this is the right place, North?"

"Yes, I am very certain," North replied, there was a frown in his face. "This is place…but, something not right."

"Ya think?" Bunnymund couldn't help but feel snappy. He was itching for a fight and he wasn't getting any. "Where are the Fearlings? The Nightmare Men? Where's _Pitch_?"

"He must be here somewhere," Toothiana said as she tried to calm Bunnymund down. They couldn't fight amongst themselves. Not now. "I'm sure he's just hiding, trying to rile us up."

The Sandman agreed, nodding his head. '_Be Patient. Quiet. United._'

Nicholas and Bunnymund felt abashed that Sandman had to remind them of that, and all they could do was grin apologetically at each other before continuing on deeper in the chasm.

The Big Four did not know how long they had been walking. There was no concept of time where they were. They might have been there for only a couple of minutes, half-an-hour, or maybe an hour, yet where darkness lay time stood still.

And then, they heard a laugh. A familiar laugh. It echoed all around them. Quickly, they readied themselves for battle.

"Welcome, welcome," Pitch's voice reverberated around them. He had a gleeful tone to his voice that put the Guardians even further on edge. "I—no, _we_—had been expecting you."

"Pitch, show yourself!" Nicholas bellowed, his voice commanding. "You've hidden long enough. It is time to end things!"

"Yes, you're right," Pitch drawled. "The end is nigh. For _you_, that is."

The moment Pitch uttered those words, legions upon legions of Fearlings and Nightmare Men swarmed towards Nicholas and the others. There were so many of them. And even though Nicholas had said that the chasm was the lair of these dark creatures, he still couldn't believe the numbers they were facing.

There were all sorts of Fearlings, most of which they had never seen before. There was a variety of Nightmares as well, from ones shaped like giant bats and spiders to ones that looked like giant rabid wolves. There were Nightmares shaped like snakes and scorpions, while others were giant crabs with very large claws. All of them had one thing in common: the eerie, glowing, red aura that surrounded them. It was something the Big Four hadn't seen before.

"What are these things?" Toothiana couldn't keep the question from escaping her lips. "They're Fearlings and Nightmares but…they're—"

"Different?" Pitch supplied the words for her, laughing. "Oh, my dear, you have _no_ idea how different my Fearlings and Nightmares are now."

He materialized in front of them, no longer daunted by the defeat he had suffered in their hands years ago nor of the fact that the four were stronger now than they had been before. Of course, Pitch had also gotten stronger, what's more, he had gotten himself some help.

"They not only look different," Pitch went on. "I can perhaps speak more about how different they are but, what are words anyway? It's more impressive to show you."

With a flick of his hand, the Fearlings and Nightmares attacked. Their relentless numbers made it hard for even the belief-empowered Guardians. What's more, their attacks have little to no effect, bouncing off from the shadowy bodies of their enemies.

Pitch Black laughed and laughed as he watched the Guardians being pushed back. For every Nightmare and Fearling they felled, five more took its place.

"What are these creatures?" Nicholas asked yet again, even though he knew Pitch nor his companions would not provide him with an answer. "How did Pitch make them this strong?"

"Less talkin', more fighting, North," Bunnymund grunted as he sideswiped a Nightmare Wolf. His boomerangs bounced off it and ricocheted to a Nightmare Snake which vanished with a puff of smoke. Bunnymund grinned at that. "Well, that's one way to do it."

"There's too many of them," Toothiana panted as she darted from one Nightmare to another, hoping to pierce through their invisible shield, but to no avail. "We can't make a dent on their numbers, North. Not with just the four of us. We _need_ Jack."

The Sandman turned to look at North even as he whipped his whip around, pushing the Nightmares and Fearlings ever so slightly. He asked, '_Where _is_ Jack, North? Why isn't he here?'_

Hearing the conversation going on between the Guardians, Pitch laughter grew louder. The shadows brought him word that Pyro had seen Jack. All was going according to plan.

"I'm afraid Jack won't be able to come," Pitch's voice broke through the clamor of battle. Hearing him say that, the four stopped fighting and so did the Fearlings and the Nightmare.

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked through gritted teeth. Shouting, he added, "What did you do to him!"

Pitch smirked, turned around, and flicked his fingers once more. Beside him, tendrils of shadows began flexing and elongating, floating in the air. Its dark surface then began to show images which, at first, were hazy, until Nicholas and the other Guardians began to see the familiar silver hair and blue hoody of their winter spirit.

"Jack!" they called out to him.

"Don't bother," Pitch told them. "He can't hear you. He's too busy dealing with my…associate."

Sure enough, they saw Jack fighting against a raven haired young man who wielded a scythe with a burning skull attached to it. They could see how much Jack was struggling and watched in horror as the winter spirit was struck behind by what looked to be a cylindrical container that was glowing with the same crimson aura as the Nightmares and Fearlings they were fighting.

"Jack!" Toothiana shouted, eyes wide open in fear as Jack fell into the pond near Burgess, unconscious.

The Nightmare King's laughter was deafening as he saw Pyro Jack's victory. The spirit he had recruited into his fold was every bit as devious and cunning as he was told, and maybe even more. He was also that much powerful.

_A better partner than Jack Frost would have been._ Pitch thought. Then, turning to face North and the other Guardians, he asked, "What are you lot going to do now?"

Toothiana and Bunnymund both screamed in anger and was about to charge at Pitch when North stopped them.

"Now is not the time. We change plans." He said.

"But, Pitch—!" Bunnymund struggled against North, and so did Toothiana that Sandy ended up helping the Guardian of Wonder in keeping them at bay.

'_Pitch can wait. Jack needs our help more._' Sandy communicated to them. Those words were enough to stop Toothiana and Bunnymund from going on a rampage.

North then took a globe from his satchel, just before he threw it in the air, he turned to Pitch and said, "We're not finished. We will come back."

"Oh, I sure hope so," Pitch's grin only grew wider. "This is only the beginning, North."

* * *

The Guardians disappeared from the cave and, no sooner after they did, the portal Nicholas St. North created vanished along with them. The Nightmare King knew full well where they were going.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Came the question from one of his new-found allies, a being that hated the Guardians as much as he did. "Aren't we going to go after them?"

"No, not yet, my friend." Pitch replied.

"What about the promise you gave us!" Bellowed another. "You said we would get to fight with Nicholas St. North and the others!"

"And you will," Pitch answered. "In time you will. But now…right now we marvel at our success at teaching the Guardians their first lesson."

"Lesson? What are you talking about, gramps?" a younger spirit asked just as Pyro appeared. "What lesson?"

"Despair," was the Nightmare King's one-worded answer before laughing his maniacal laugh once more.

* * *

The snow globes had always been Nicholas St. North's fastest mode of transportation, but during that moment when speed was of the essence and they needed to get to Jack fast, it seemed like the slowest compared to the Easter Bunny's tunnels. The old Guardian made a mental note to sift through his old magic books to look for a way to increase the snow globe's traveling speed once they make it back to the Pole. For now, though, Nicholas St. North focused on the important task of getting to Jack Frost in time.

Albeit spirits cannot die in the same means that humans can, and although they cannot really drown, something told North that whatever the scythe-wielding young man had done to the winter spirit was enough to cause them worry and that they need to get to him in time to save him.

North couldn't also help berating himself for what had happened. Pitch Black had, it seemed, planned everything. As to what the scope of his plan was, North was yet to be certain. All he knew was the missing Moonbeams was the bait and they fell for it—the Man in the Moon included.

Although he knew that for certain now, North was still at a lost as to what happened to the Moonbeams. It was weak, but he felt their presence in the chasm but something about the way he felt them was different. It was as if there was something tampering with them and making it hard for him and Tsar Lunar to find them. Whatever was the case, it was something North knew he had to ponder more about later.

When they arrived at the pond, they saw no sign of Jack or his staff. Neither were floating on the surface—which was what they had expected.

"He must be underwater!" Toothiana was frantic as she flew from one spot of the pond to the other, trying to see a glimpse of Jack beyond the water's glassy surface. "We have to find him! He must be badly hurt!"

"Yeah," Bunnymund nodded, his whiskers twitching as he got close to the pond's edge. "North, you're gonna have to dive underwater to get 'im. You're the only one who can."

"I know," North said as he unbuckled his belt which carried his swords, took off his hat and shrugged off his coat. He had figured just as much, after all Pookas and fairies were not that much useful as divers and Sandy wasn't exactly water-friendly. Before he dove in to find Jack, he said, "Stay vigilant. Pitch might strike while I am rescuing Jack."

They nodded and watched as North dove underwater in search for Jack Frost.

The pond was murkier than North had thought, making it hard for him to search for the winter spirit. Seeing as he didn't have a choice—and despite being rusty when it came down to it—North decided to make use of a magic that would cause the weeds underwater to glow and give him light.

Closing his eyes, North concentrated with all of his might.

_I believe. I believe. I believe._ The incantation began. _The weeds will glow._

Over and over again, these words swirled around in his mind until, slowly but surely, small pinpricks of light began to appear in the form of glowing weeds. It illuminated the underwater world and helped North see better.

As North swam, he saw old discarded toys and rusted cans littering the pond's floor. He saw rocks of all shapes and sizes and plants. He saw all that and more, but he didn't see any sign of Jack Frost.

_Where are you, Jack?_ North finally asked the question out when he resurfaced for air._ Did Pitch merely tricked us and you are not really here?_

"Did you find him?" Toothiana asked, snapping North from his thoughts.

"Not yet," was all North was willing to say before he dove back under. He was not going to let his friends down, and he most certainly wasn't going to let Jack Frost down either.

_I put him in this predicament_, he thought as he searched for the missing winter sprite. _I will pull him out of it._

It was minutes later, which felt like agonizing hours for Toothiana, when Nicholas St. North resurfaced with a still unconscious Jack Frost. The moment they saw North with Jack, the other Guardians crowded around them and helped the two up.

"What…happened to him?" Toothiana asked. "He…he _looks_ different."

North and the others could only nod in agreement. Jack really did look different. His hair had brown strands mixed in with his silver ones and his complexion wasn't as pale as it was before. There was no sign that he had fought with the raven-haired youth apart from the wound—a wound that looked as though Jack had been burnt—on Jack Frost's back.

"I found staff as well," North told them. "I will get it. Then we go home and heal Jack Frost."

A solemn nod from the other Guardians was all the reply North got before he dove right back underwater to grab Jack's staff.


	9. Tsar Lunar's Conundrum

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

An early update, yeah? I planned on updating this fanfic last Friday, as thanks for MelaTheClumsyBookWorm1985 and juian018 for following this fanfic. But, I got delayed since I had to go out of town and had just come back today. So, yeah. First thing in the morning I did was update this fanfic. :)

I hope you guys enjoy it. Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary:** Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Eight**

**Tsar Lunar's Conundrum**

* * *

Toothiana was never one to sit nor stand still. She always moved around, and it wasn't just because she was part-hummingbird. It wasn't always like that. The Queen of Fairies could remember a time when she took it slow. Sometimes she wonders if her dark past had something to do with how she had become.

At that moment, however, Toothiana found herself sitting still on Jack's bedside. From time to time, she would issue orders to her Mini Fairies who would come to her and would inspect the teeth they brought her. It was her duty after all, and she couldn't afford to stop. The Mini Fairies understood what was wrong with their Queen and did their best to make her job easier.

Toothiana had opted to stay behind and watch over Jack, just in case he woke up, while the others went to speak with Tsar Lunar. They wanted to know what was wrong with the winter spirit, for they knew there _was_ something terribly wrong with him.

"Oh, Jack…" Toothiana stroked Jack's hair, as she hoped that he would wake up soon. "Why wouldn't you wake up?"

Baby Tooth—perched on top of Jack's pillow—looked sadly from Toothiana to Jack Frost, wishing there was something she could do for the two of them.

* * *

"What is going on, Manny?" North asked Tsar Lunar, having rung the gong once more in order to talk with the Man in the Moon face-to-face. "Pitch _was_ expecting us! He was expecting Jack!"

"I know, and I am sorry." Tsar Lunar replied, his face downcast. He sighed then added, "It would seem that with everything going on with the Moonbeams, I have miscalculated."

"'Everything goin' on with the Moonbeams'?" Bunnymund repeated with a frown. "What're you talkin' about?"

Tsar Lunar looked at North and nodded, giving him the permission to talk about it to the other Guardians.

"Manny's Moonbeams are disappearing," North began.

"What?!" exclaimed Bunnymund. It was the exact same sentiment the Sandman had. "What d'you mean 'disappearin'?"

"Exactly what it means," North replied. "We sent Jack to investigate Pitch's lair and find out clues about the missing Moonbeams while we were supposed to act as decoy."

'_Why didn't you tell us about this, Tsar Lunar?_' Sandy asked.

"Because I didn't want you all to worry. I was uncertain about my Moonbeams' disappearances. I had a hunch that Pitch might be behind it, but it seemed that it was no hunch at all." Tsar Lunar replied, sadly. "The spirit who attacked Jack is called 'Pyro Jack'. He is the Spirit of Fall who controls fire. Unlike Jack who enjoys playing tricks just for good-natured fun, Pyro does it to harm and sow fear. To think that Pitch would be able to get him to fight for him…it bodes ill for us."

"It means he could have called the aide of other spirits," Bunnymund was quick to follow Tsar Lunar's train of thought.

"Yes. And then, there is of course, those strong Fearlings and Nightmares you all have fought. I do not know what the Nightmare King did to make them strong like that, but we can be certain that—whatever it is—can't be good." Tsar Lunar went on. "What's more, Pyro did something to Jack to drain him of the powers I bestowed on him when I chose him to be a Guardian."

The last bit of news from Tsar Lunar caused Nicholas St. North and the others to freeze in their place. At first, they thought they misheard what the Man in the Moon had said, but when North asked and clarified, they realized that they heard him right.

"What do you mean he lost his powers?" Bunnymund couldn't believe the number of questions that were spewing out of him. "What? Does that mean he's no longer the winter spirit? Does that mean he's no longer a Guardian?"

"Of course not," If Tsar Lunar scoffed. "Once a Guardian, _always_ a Guardian, Bunnymund. No. Jack Frost is still the Guardian of Fun, it is—simply put—his powers as the winter spirit that was drained a little, but not completely. That is why his skin is less paler and strands of his hair had reverted back to the color it once was when he was still a mortal."

"How could that be possible?" North voiced out his thoughts, his hand stroking his beard as his mind tried to work out how this Pyro-person managed to do such a feat.

"That, I do not know yet." The Man in the Moon replied. "Rest assured, however, that apart from his powers as the winter spirit being weakened, Jack Frost is fine. He should regain consciousness soon."

"That is good news to hear, at least." Nicholas St. North sighed.

'_But Jack wouldn't like what happened to him. He might do something brash to try and get his powers back._' The Sandman pointed out.

"And that is why we have to make sure he doesn't," Bunnymund said. "We also have to figure out a way to defeat these new minions of Pitch."

"Agreed," North nodded.

"But you all have to be careful. We do not know whom Pitch had allied himself with." Tsar Lunar reminded him. "Pyro Jack is just one of the many, I am sure, he had taken under his wing."

* * *

Tsar Lunar sighed. He was alone again with his remaining Moonbeams, left to ponder what must be done next.

He had with him a secret—one that he did not share to the Guardians—regarding what had happened to Jack Frost. It was something he had learned from one of the Moonbeams who happened to see what had happened to the winter spirit during his foray with Pyro Jack. And it was a very troubling secret.

The Moonbeam had seen the item Pyro Jack had used on Jack Frost before the Guardian of Fun had lost consciousness and fell into the pond. According to the Moonbeam, it was a cylinder made of dark glass—the kind of glass the Man in the Moon knew could only be made from the depths of the earth's core.

This container, the Moonbeam had said in its sing-song way, was: '_dark and cold and seeped with cruelty, where friendsies are no longer friendsies and don't have light of Moony._'

When Tsar Lunar pressed the Moonbeam for more, it told him, '_They no longer friendsies with Moony, they now working for the Pitch. They no longer have light, they shadow and baddy._'

"Are you telling me that the cause of Jack's power being weakened and drained was one of my Moonbeams?" Tsar Lunar had asked.

The Moonbeam he was talking to moved its head in a manner that it was shaking its head and nodding.

'_No, no, no. They no longer Moony's. They now the Pitch's,_' the Moonbeam replied, no longer speaking as though it was singing. '_They no longer brother or sister. They dark. Evil. Eyes red. They meanie. They like hurting Jack Frostie._'

_A Moonbeam turned dark? Preposterous!_ Was Tsar Lunar's first thought. But the more he thought about it, the more he believed that it was possible.

Over the course of many millennia, Pitch had shown he was cunning and devious. He had made things happen that Tsar Lunar would have never thought him capable. He had manipulated the Sandman's dreamsands and had learned to make for himself nightmaresands from it. How farfetched was it for him to turn one of his Moonbeams into some dark being, really?

_But if Pitch has learned to do something like that, then what can I do to stop him from creating more and using them in the same manner he used this dark Moonbeam on Jack?_ Tsar Lunar wondered. _I cannot put my Guardians into such dangers…I must find a way to revert whatever Pitch has done to my Moonbeams._


	10. Waking Up

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Nine**

**Waking Up**

* * *

Spirits do not dream, nor do they fall asleep so soundly that they would be able to dream. In his three-hundred-and-twenty-five years of existence, Jack knew this to be true. Which is why he couldn't understand why he felt so groggy and why he had this strange fragmented remnants of a dream.

It was a strange dream, yet a wonderful one—one Jack knew he would never disclose with anyone else. He didn't want the awkwardness that may ensue if any of the other Guardians knew he had dreamt and learned of what the contents of his dream was. Especially _not_ with Toothiana.

Still, despite that dream, the forefront on Jack's mind as he opened his eyes and felt—for the first time in a _very_ long while—weary was the fact that he had dreamt. It was scary for him to be able to experience what no spirit should be able to experience any more.

As he sat up from the bed which he had found himself asleep, Jack Frost briefly wondered if the Sandman had somehow managed to bequeath him that dream. And if so, for what purpose?

_I must have done something impressive or have worried him if he let me dream like that,_ Jack thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _He has never done that for me before though…I wonder what's up…_

Looking around, Jack noticed that he was in the room North had allowed him to use in his workshop. It was a quaint room, one that still needed some personalization from the winter spirit. He had, ever since obtaining the room, planned on getting that done but he had forgotten to do it time and time again. Apart from a simple shelf, a table with a pair of chairs, the large cabinet, and the bed he was sitting on, there was nothing else in the room.

He wondered what he was doing there. The last thing he remembered was flying away from Pitch's lair being chased by a fire-wielding spirit. How he had gotten back to the Pole, and how he had managed to lose that spirit was a mystery to him.

_Did the wind bring me here?_ He wondered. When he tried to communicate with the wind and ask, however, he found it hard to do so. He could still hear the wind's howling voice, but it sounded so distant—as if there was a barrier between them making the wind's words garbled and indistinct.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat to the side, readying himself to stand up. Looking around, he noticed that his staff was nowhere near him. That made him panic a little. "Where's my staff?"

Quickly, Jack Frost stood up. The sudden movement made him dizzy and he stumbled, landing on all fours. He closed his eyes, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. After a minute or so, it did and Jack managed to stand up, albeit wobblingly so. He took a step and then another before collapsing, once again, on the ground as pain shot from his back. It was a hissing kind of pain—the kind that the winter spirit hadn't felt before. It was a new sensation, and one Jack didn't like at all.

"What the heck?" He panted as he pushed himself up amidst the pain. "Ugh…did I injure myself?"

He had just managed the feat of standing up again when the door of his room opened. To say that Toothiana was surprised to see him—though he wondered why—was more than what the Queen of the Tooth Fairies felt. Her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth dropped open before tears started to form and her mouth moved into a smile.

"Jack!" she cried out in joy as she flew—so quickly it surprised Jack she could move at such a speed—towards him. "You're awake!"

"Ah, yeah." Jack said, chuckling as he returned the hug Toothiana was giving him, before he winced and said, "Ouch! Uh, Tooth, you might want to ease up on the hug. I think I hurt my back or something."

"Oh! Sorry," Tooth said, moving slightly away and blushing as she fixed her feathers as though she was fixing her hair. "I forgot. But it really is to see you up and about, Jack. I—err, _we_—were so worried about you!"

"Worried?" Jack chuckled once again as he looked around. "About me? Why? Wait, have you seen my staff? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Toothiana quickly flew to the side of the large cabinet by the corner of his room and took from inside his staff, handing it to him. Holding his staff in his hand, Jack relaxed a little and used it to help keep him upright.

Despite having his staff in his hands, however, Jack felt that something was different. He didn't feel the surge of power that usually comes when his fingers touch the wooden staff. He didn't feel as free as he usually does when he held it in his hand. This somewhat unfamiliar feeling caused the winter spirit to frown, which the Guardian of Memories quickly noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Jack?" Toothiana asked, even when she knew that there was something wrong. Something terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

"It's…it's strange," Jack's voice was low, barely a whisper, as he spoke. "Is this really my staff?" He flipped his staff around, looking at it like it was something alien to him. "I think there's something wrong with it."

Toothiana bit her lip, a habit she had not done for as long as she could remember. She was at a lost how to tell Jack the news that North and the others had shared with her. Should she tell him straight? Or should she wait for North? She couldn't decide, worried of how Jack was going to react.

Jack noticed the way Toothiana suddenly went silent. He raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you thinking, Tooth?"

"Huh? What?" Tooth was surprised with Jack's question. "Why are you suddenly asking me that? How do you even know I'm thinking about…about anything?"

Jack laughed as he sat right back down in his bed. He was still feeling tired. "Calm down, Tooth. You just went quiet all of a sudden, and you only do that when you're thinking about something big, or when you're extremely sad. So, what is it?"

"Um, well…" Tooth wished at that moment that North, Bunnymund, or Sandy would arrive. She even wished that one of the elves or the Yeti would keep her from answering. But none of them came and Jack continued to look at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. She could see that he was already getting worried. "It's…um…how much do you remember about what happened to you, Jack?"

The frown that had disappeared moments before, returned once more on Jack's face as he replied, "What happened to me? Are you asking me about my past or…?"

"No, not your past," Toothiana quickly answered. Jack's past, who he was before, still eluded Toothiana even though Sandy had mentioned that they had met the young spirit back when he was still a human. She didn't bother to ask Jack about his past as well, she had long decided that it was not her place to ask and she would only know about it if Jack would tell her without her prodding. "About what happened when you sneaked into Pitch's lair."

The way Jack's eyes widen and his mouth dropping open, told Toothiana that he didn't expect her to know about that. That look of surprise, however, turned into one of shame as he looked away from her and started scratching his head.

"H-How…how did you know about that?" He asked, once again talking in a whisper.

"North told me. And, well, the Man in the Moon told Bunny and Sandy when he talked to them about what happened." Tooth replied.

Another frown, "They told you? After they told me to keep quiet about it?" Jack laughed bitterly. "That's just great…Do you know how hard it was for me to keep that a secret?"

"I _know_ it must've been hard," Toothiana's voice was soothing as she flew towards Jack and sat down beside him. "But, there's nothing we can do about that now. And, well, we have something more important to worry and think about other than that."

"There you go again, sounding all cryptic."

"I'm not trying to. But I need to know just how much you remember, Jack." Tooth said, placing a hand right above Jack's. His hand felt strange now, though she didn't say anything. Not yet.

Jack's face scrunched up in thought as he tried to remember. Slowly, he pieced together what had happened, telling the Queen of the Tooth Fairies what he recalled. He told her of how he flew to Burgess and visited Jackie and Nathalie first before heading to the place where entrance to the Nightmare King's lair was. He told her how Pitch's kingdom had not change over the years and how he searched as far as he could for any signs and clues about the missing Moonbeams, and how he found himself face-to-face with a spirit called "Pyro Jack".

"I fought him as best as I could," Jack went on, slowly. "But his flames were too strong and my frost were no match against him. So the wind and I decided to escape before we found ourselves in a much deeper hole. But then…then Pyro chased after me. And then…and then…"

Jack closed his eyes.

_What had happened after that?_ He wondered. _I remember the pond…but then what?_

"Jack?" Toothiana asked, almost tentatively.

"I…I don't remember," he said after a while, a pained look on his face. "I don't remember what happened after that. _Why_ can't I remember?"

Tooth knew how much Jack hated not being to remember anything. He had lived for three hundred years not knowing who he was and what he was meant to do. When he finally remembered, Tooth saw the joy in him, the change in him, to have found his purpose, his memories, and his identity. It was enough to make Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories, want to protect that smile—that great big smile—that appeared on his face by protecting those precious memories he held dear.

But someone had, once again, taken a fraction of his memories and Toothiana wondered, albeit briefly, if it was okay to let that particular memory be left forgotten. Of course, she knew she couldn't do that. Jack needed to remember what had happened to him, himself. There was only so much she and the other Guardians could tell him about it.

"Jack?" Tooth finally decided on what to do. "Jack, listen to me. Pyro…he did something to you. He did _more_ than just defeat you."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, there was fear and uncertainty in his eyes that made Toothiana want to take back the words she had uttered and tell Jack that it was nothing. But she couldn't.

Taking both of Jack's hand, she helped him to his feet and led him to the window which was covered in a thick layer of snow and allowed Jack Frost to see his reflection.

At first, Jack didn't know what he was looking at. He saw his reflection, but he felt detached. Like he wasn't really seeing himself as he was. But then he noticed what was different, why he couldn't connect the face he was seeing with the face he remembered he had.

His silver hair was no longer completely silver. He had monochromatic eyes: one wintery blue, the other a deep shade of brown, like a tree's bark. His skin was a lot less paler than he was used to, and he finally realized what it was that made him feel a bit different: his skin was less frigid and a whole lot warmer.

The hoodie he wore, which had always been a bit frosted, had been thawed slightly. The same could be said with his pants. There was no sign of snow or frost in him.

Shocked by what he saw, Jack stumbled backwards. He would have fallen on his butt had Toothiana not grab hold of his arm to steady him.

"W-Why—? What's going on?" He asked as he looked himself over and saw that the reflection he saw was not lying. "Why am I…why am I turning back to…to…"

Jack couldn't even finish his question. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He felt like he had just woken up to a nightmare.

"Jack, relax. Breathe." Toothiana tried to soothe Jack. "You're not turning back into a human. That's not possible no matter what kind of trick Pitch pulls. The Man in the Moon said so. Pyro Jack did something to you. He _used_ something on you. We don't know what it is but it sort of drained a bit of your power."

"So…so I'm still a Guardian?" Jack clarified.

"Yes."

Once again, Jack slumped on his bed. He was still worried, still afraid of how Pyro had managed to do what Tooth had said, but he was relieved that he was still a Guardian. Being a Guardian, after all, was one of the few precious things Jack Frost had.

Silence filled the room as Jack tried to find some sort of silver lining to what had happened to him and to try to figure out how Pyro had managed to do it. He remembered Pyro's attack connecting with his back. _Is his attacks somehow been infused with something that could weaken and drain me?_

Tooth, on the other hand, watched Jack. She was both captivated with the way Jack looked. Not that she wasn't before, but of course, she wasn't going to tell anyone _that_. The more she looked at Jack, the more she felt as though she had seen him while he was still alive. It frustrated her that she couldn't remember, nor could she not understand _why_ she couldn't remember. She was supposed to be the Guardian of Memories, after all.

Asking Jack Frost, however, was out of the question. Even if they had met before—back when he was still very much human—Jack wouldn't have any memories of it. He would have forgotten about their meeting and thought of it as nothing more but a whimsical dream, like all children who grew up did.

"So, how long?" Jack broke the silence after a while. How suddenly he spoke almost made Tooth jump.

The question confused Tooth, and she wondered if Jack had been telling her something while her mind had been distracted. "How long?"

"How long will it take for me to return to normal?" Jack expounded.

"Well, that's…" Tooth sighed. "That's something we don't know, Jack. That's why I was asking you if you remember anything _special_ from your battle with Pyro. You might know something we don't and that might help North and the Man in the Moon to bring you back to normal."

"Easier said than done," muttered Jack as he plopped himself down on his bed, his eyes transfixed to the ceiling. "All I remember is his attack connecting—which I guess is why my back hurts—but, other than that…nothing."

"I'm sure it will come back to you, just like how the memories of your past did." Tooth smiled at him.

Jack laughed, "Yeah? Well, I had helped with that one."


	11. The Fright Knights

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Apologies for not being able to update this FF last week. I was swamped with a job request that I absolutely had no choice but to comply with-and which has taken quite a toll on me as I am still very much "out of it" not having been able to sleep for days. Anyways, this is a bit of a short chapter, but it does answer a couple of questions about who Pitch Black has allied himself with.

So...please enjoy and do leave a review when you're done. :)  
Dream on; fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary:** Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Fright Knights**

* * *

The Nightmare King twirled the cylindrical container Pyro Jack had given him in his hands, watching as the dark Moonbeam that was inside worked its magic on the power Pyro had siphoned from Jack Frost. It was all part of an experiment he was conducting—an experiment that would give him a glimpse on how to finally deal with the heart of the problem: Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon, himself.

Turning Tsar Lunar, the last of the Lunaroffs, into a Nightmare Prince had always been Pitch's intention ever since he had become the Nightmare King. It was the reason why he had chased after the Tsar and Tsarina all those years ago. Of course, he had failed quite a few times and had been sealed off, once, on earth and had his priorities somehow mixed-up. But Pitch had realized that if he wanted to defeat the Guardians, he would have to defeat the Man in the Moon first.

Granted, if he had not stumbled on the ancient spell he had used to turn Tsar Lunar's Moonbeams into dark Moonbeams, Pitch would have thought such a feat was impossible. After all, the Man in the Moon's light had always hurt him and his minions.

But things have changed. Drastically. If his experiment with Jack's power and the dark Moonbeams prove to be a success, he will have in his means a way to eradicate the Moon Clipper and the Man in the Moon with it.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason why he was no longer busying himself in dealing with the Guardians.

"You told us we can have our revenge, Pitch Black!" his musings were cut short when a hairy, hulking man came barging in. His uncouth manners annoyed the Nightmare King, but he forced his temper down. It would not do him any good to get angry at _this_ monstrosity.

"And you _will_ have it, Krampus," Pitch assured the dark-skinned, long-horned Yeti.

"When?" Krampus bellowed.

"In time. For now, you have to be patient. Just like the others are." The Nightmare King replied.

"The King issss right," came another voice as a giant snake-like creature with black-and-violet scales slithered into the room. "It is besssst to have ssssome patience. It makessss the hunt that much more fun."

"And that is why I like you, Nyx." Pyro joined in. Briefly Pitch wondered if he would have the peace and quiet he desired to observe his experiment. "You enjoy the thrill of a chase. The suspense of it all. _And_ you love trickery just as much as I do. You and I? We have so much in common. Imagine all the things we can do together."

"Not a chance, Flame Boy," Nyx rolled her eyes. "You're too bright for my tassste…"

Before Pyro could utter his retort, someone slapped him at the back of his head. The culprit moved so fast that he was a blur, but the smell that accompanied him ascertained who it was.

"She's way out of you league, boy," the Indian-garb-wearing monkey spat. "Give it up."

Pyro snorted, "As if _you're_ faring any better, Monkey King."

The Monkey King screeched before hurling insults at Pyro Jack. The noise the once-Maharaja was making Pitch's blood boil. He wondered—despite knowing exactly why—the reason he had sought out the Monkey King whom he had used long ago.

He had thought, when he had begun his search for allies that the Monkey King would not be too keen to work with him again. After all, he had betrayed the monkey the first time they had joined forces admitting to the once-human that he had lied and had no intention of turning the Monkey King back to normal.

It was a pleasant surprise, however, that the Monkey King's need for revenge outweighed his caution in trusting the Nightmare King once more. But the noise he was making, however, was making Pitch regret seeking him out.

When he finally could not contain his annoyance, Pitch Back bellowed a single world that quickly silenced everyone: "Quiet!"

That one-worded command, coupled with a sudden roar as Nightmares and Fearlings appeared around their King, their crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, caused Krampus, Nyx, the Monkey King, and Pyro Jack to jump back. Though they would not want to admit it, they greatly feared the Nightmare King.

"Now, what—might I ask—are the four of you doing here when I _clearly_ instructed to be left alone to perform my experiments?" He spoke in such a way that sent chills up and down the four's spine. It was frightening how Pitch spoke. "Is there something _important_ that came up that all four of you would have to barge into my room?"

"Well…" It was Pyro who spoke. He looked from Nyx to Krampus, and then towards the Monkey King before looking directly at Pitch. "We just thought we'd have some bonding moment. And maybe some party-time along with it. After all, we did manage to one-up the Guardians and I defeated Jack Frost."

Pitch set the cylinder aside and clasped his hands together atop his desk. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. "And you think that it was a victory now, do you?"

"Of course!" Krampus said, pounding his fist on his puffed chest. "We made Cossack run."

"_And_ I mopped the floor with Frost," Pyro grinned, the flame from the skull on his scythe grew brighter.

"Hmm…yes, I suppose so," Pitch made a couple of quick, yet small, nodding gestures. Those that were with him thought they had averted one of his infamous tempers until Pitch faced them, his eyes glowing like a cat's, and just as cold as any predator they had seen. "But, you're both _wrong._ That isn't a victory. Not yet. As I have said before, that was merely…a lesson. A stepping stone to our _true_ victory. A way to attain the ultimate prize."

Pyro and the others looked at each other. Pitch had never divulge anything about his plans, other than those that had something to do with making the Guardians suffer.

"The ultimate prize? And that isssss….?" Nyx asked. It was the question that were in everyone's minds.

"Victory!" Krampus roared.

The others could only shake their head at the black monsters rather low intelligence.

"No, idiot Krampus," the Monkey King snorted. "The Nightmare King ultimate prize is the last legacy of the Sister's of Flight's head on a platter!"

"That's _your_ ultimate goal, Stink King." Pyro rolled his eyes, though he didn't share what he thought Pitch's goal was.

"Who are you calling 'Stink King'? I am the Maharaja! I am king!"

"The only king here issss Pitch Black." Nyx said amidst the Monkey King's noise as she tried to get into Pitch's good side.

"Will you people shut up!" Pitch couldn't take it anymore and he slammed his palms on the desk. The sound it created was much louder than the noise they were all making. Once again, the four bit their lips and quieted down. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, what happened at the caves and with Jack Frost is merely a stepping stone. The first phase of our plan. As soon as I unlocked more of the evil Moonbeam's powers, we will proceed with the rest of it. Now can you _please_ leave me alone? Or would you rather the Nightmares and the Fearlings chase you away?"

Pitch needn't say more. The thought of being pitted against the Nightmare King's enhanced minions scared them enough to quickly get out of his way.

"Finally!" Pitch sighed. "Now, to make sure they do not interrupt me again."

With a flick of his fingers, a wall of shadow appeared around the door. Outside, a Nightmare Soldier appeared on guard.

After making sure that he would not be disturbed again, the Nightmare King went back to his experiments, watching as Jack's stolen energy fought hard against the tainted Moonbeam's power. Just like the Guardian whom it belonged to, the energy put up quite a fight.

But the power of darkness had grown stronger and the darkness borne from something good and pure was even stronger still. Slowly, the bluish-white glow of Jack's power began to darken and darken, until finally it was the same color as the evil Moonbeam; the same color as blood.


	12. An Abundance of Requests

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm really happy that people are taking an interest in this FF, if the number of favorites and alerts are any indication of it. I'm still looking for a community to archive this story to, so if you guys have any suggestions on the matters, please do tell.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **teeceecee**, **alex**, **Jokermask18**, **Sapphire Drops**, lifelovelaugh, and **AnDy-93 **who all gave this FF a review. Cheers to you all!

Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary:** Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Eleven**

**An Abundance of Requests**

* * *

Despite the weakening of Jack Frost's powers, the spirit of winter still tried to keep his chin up. He did what he could in helping Nicholas St. North and the other Guardians prepare for whatever Pitch had in-store for them, because they were certain that the Nightmare King has something planned. He was not going to wait long, not after he had managed to push the Guardians into retreating.

Though he was still not back to his full strength, he was now capable of calling forth the wind again and was fitter than he had been when he first woke up. As such, the Guardian of Fun was able to move and fly around, though the wound on his back would still hurt from time to time. Of course, he didn't tell the other Guardians that. They were already worried about him and were fuzzing so much that it was strange and new and it was starting to stifle him. And Jack Frost didn't like feeling stifled.

Apart from flying, Jack was starting to feel cold again—which was a good thing for one such as the winter spirit. His clothes had begun to frost over and his hair was slowly turning back to normal. He couldn't say the same about his eyes which were still monochromatic, however. He still couldn't use any of his powers to create snowstorms or make a light snow fall. He couldn't even conjure one little snowball in his hands. Still, Jack _believed _that he was getting there, slowly—_painfully_ slowly—but surely.

"Should ya really be doin' these things, Frost?" Jack Forst was surprised when Bunnymund suddenly barged into his room, unannounced and caught hauling big blocks of ice which he had 'borrowed' from North's study. "Shouldn't ya be restin'?"

"Bunny!" Jack laughed and made sure to act extra energetic in front of the Easter Bunny, knowing that even a hint of weakness on his part would earn him a trip to his bed for hours of boring rest. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Frost, what are you doing?" Bunnymund wasn't going to have any of his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Oh, umm, this?" Jack grunted as he pushed the block of ice on a workbench he had also 'borrowed' from North's workshop. "I just thought I'd do something…productive. Get my creative juice flowing, you know, just before winter kicks in."

"Jack…" Bunnymund had a warning tone in his voice as he looked condescendingly at the winter spirit.

"Bunny, come on. I need to be doing something other than lying in my bed doing nothing. You know I hate that. Besides," Jack grinned as he jumped back and landed gracefully on his chair, "You know I _hate_ hard work. This, on the other hand, is fun."

Bunnymund's eyebrow rose with Jack's admission about hard work. Of course, the Easter Bunny had known about that a long time ago, but he always found it strange when people found hard work annoying.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that," Jack laughed. He knew exactly what to say and do to push Bunny's buttons. "Look, I'm fine. I'm doing good. So, will you please let me have a little bit of fun at least?"

Bunnymund sighed as he turned around, "Fine, but we're keepin' an eye on you."

As soon as he said those words, the Guardian of Hope whistled and one of his egg soldiers came bounding in the room, along with Baby Tooth. The egg soldier, which was coated in blue and white paint and wearing armor, jumped from the ground to Jack's knee and up to the tabletop. Baby Tooth, on the other hand, darted towards Jack, chirping.

"Hey there, Baby Tooth," The smile that Jack flashed Baby Tooth would have been enough to knock her sisters off their wings. Baby Tooth, however, seemed immune by his charms—which Jack found was a good thing. It flattered him that the Mini Tooth Fairies always swooned around him, but it was hard to hold a conversation with them with them fainting every now and then and, although Jack didn't really know how to speak bird, he could somehow understand Baby Tooth.

Chirping, Jack could almost imagine Baby Tooth telling him the same thing Bunnymund had, 'You should be resting, Jack," or maybe 'Playing around could wait until your back to normal'.

"Don't worry. Like I've told Bunny, I'm already doing fine. I just want to do something other than waste time in bed." Jack assured the Mini Fairy, petting her to show his affection.

Baby Tooth sighed and perched herself on Jack's shoulders, knowing how futile trying to get Jack to listen would be when he set his mind on something, after all, this wasn't the first time Jack won't be listening to her. There was that time when Jack had thought it wise to brave Pitch's domain by himself in search of his teeth.

The egg soldier, on the other hand was a silent sentry and if it had any emotion, Jack didn't know how to decipher it. He didn't think anyone _but_ Bunnymund knew how.

Looking over at his door, Jack wondered briefly if there would be anyone else going to try to keep him from doing anything before he set on with his work.

Jack Frost, the winter spirit and Guardian of Fun, is known for being great—even going so far as hailing himself as an expert—in fun-making, snow-making, and having good times. He can create anything with the help of his snow, like icicles that were twisted and oddly shaped to snowmen that were towering in size. When it comes to sculpting, he was second to North. After all, when you could control ice and frost and snow, it was pretty easy. Of course, he couldn't make anything that was capable of flying or moving on its own—magic was, after all, Nicholas St. North's forte.

Jack worked quietly and diligently that it surprised Baby Tooth that he was capable of such. She was also awed with the way the block of ice slowly turned into something more. Jack carved out shapes of little people with such depth and precision that it was easy to see one was a little girl with long hair and a mole by her lower right eye and the other a boy, much older. With them were other children, all of whom were having fun.

Though Baby Tooth was with Jack Frost when Jack unlocked the memories of his childhood from the golden box that contained his teeth, she—like her sisters and their Queen herself—had thought it best to unlock these memories without seeing them firsthand, unlike the days of old when Queen Toothiana would have to view the memories to unlock them. And so, Tooth didn't know that Jack was carving a scene from his childhood.

When the miniature ice sculpture of himself, his sister, and their human friends were done, Jack set them aside to work on another part of his masterpiece. Taking a much larger block of ice, he began carving out a hollowed out ball. He smoothened it surface for a while until it looked as though it was made of glass or crystal. Once that was done, he then proceeded to make a base where he would put all the miniature people on top of.

Jack was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice Baby Tooth and the lone egg soldier were no longer his only companions. And he would not have noticed that North had joined him had he not spoken to him, surprising the winter spirit that Jack almost dropped the base he was working on.

"Geez, North!" Jack had to put down his tools and clutch his chest as he spoke. "You scared the heck out of me."

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," Despite his apology, the grin on North's face made Jack wonder if the Guardian of Wonder really did mean what he said. "I have been calling for your attention for a while and when elves and Bunny told me you were cooped up here doing some sculpting, I knew I just had to see for myself."

North then leaned over at Jack's worktable and inspected the winter spirit's handiwork, muttering to himself as he saw how well-detailed and how precise they were.

"Maybe you have makings to be great toy maker, like me!" North laughed, patting Jack's shoulder so hard that Jack felt North might dislocate his shoulder.

"I'm not interested with that," Jack said as he pushed North's hand away and took a step away from the large Russian. "That's your forte. Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot," Nicholas St. North snapped his fingers together in remembrance. "We receive message from our friend in Japan, Ame no Uzume. She is asking for our assistance."

Jack frowned. He was familiar with Ame no Uzume, one of the many spirits that reside in Japan—a land rife with culture and belief that stemmed to and from these spirits. He had met with some of these spirits—most of whom he found strange—though he was not at all welcomed in their land. They were much older than him, and quite possibly just as old as Bunnymund was.

"Well, that's interesting…" Jack muttered, shaking his head. "And _new_."

"Yes, something must be up." North nodded. "Something _big_."

"When are we leaving then?" the winter spirit asked, despite dreading Nicholas St. North's answer.

"As soon as Tooth and Sandy arrive," North replied. "When spirit from Japan ask help—spirits who never ask for any assistance before ask help—it is not something we could let go."

"I know," Jack sighed once more. "I just don't like them that much…they're not much fun to hang around with. Especially Ame no Uzume."

"I don't think that's true. I find them quite interesting. But, I suppose that has something to do with being 'mature spirits', yes?" North said, nodding. He knew exactly what Jack Frost meant. "You can't blame them. They were shaped by their culture and their culture is an old one."

* * *

By the time the Queen of the Tooth Fairies and the Sandman arrived at the Pole, Nicholas St. North and E. Aster Bunnymund had received more than enough messages that they didn't know what to do. All of them were from different spirits all across the globe; all of them bore the same exact message asking for the Guardians' assistance.

There was one from Yaksa, a Hindu nature spirit. There was one from the Norse squirrel-like spirit, Ratatoskr. There was even one from the illusive spirit, Pixie. All of these spirits—and more—sent word to the Guardians asking for their aide, something which had never happened before. After all, each spirit prided themselves quite capable of handling _any_ situation, and these sprits certainly didn't have such high regard for the Guardians.

"What's going on, North?" Toothiana asked as beacon after beacon—each containing messages from various sprits—was received by the Globe. "Why are all these spirits trying to get a hold of us?"

"I don't know," North replied. He didn't know which one he should listen to first, but North knew that they were just more requests for aid. "I would ask Manny but the clouds are hiding him from view."

"I hate to say it but…do you guys think Pitch has something to do with it?" Jack asked as he whispered for the wind to carry him atop the Globe and he watched as more lights darted in from various directions towards the North Pole. "Maybe he's taken into harassing the other spirits?"

"He wouldn't make a profit out of that, mate." Bunnymund assured Jack. "He wouldn't gain anything by fighting against a myriad of spirits. Besides, even with the emergence of the more powerful Nightmares, there's no way he and his lackeys will be able to do much against all of spirit-kind. Not while _she's _around."

"She?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"A very fickle spirit whose allegiance has never been set in stone." Was all North was willing to say about her. Just like when he spoke of the little girl—Katherine—North, and the other Guardians, kept a tight lid about that particular spirit. "I do not know which is better, actually. For you to learn about her, or for her to keep on having a low profile."

Hearing North say those words made Jack even more curious. But he knew that pestering the others about that during that particular moment would do him no good. They had more important matters to think about, like figuring out what to do with all the communication they were receiving.

* * *

It took them a while but Nicholas St. North and the other Guardians of Childhood all decided to simply meet with those spirits who had asked for their aide and try to get a grasp of the situation. They have also decided—with the volume of requests that had ballooned itself on the Globe—to each take a continent and investigate.

For North—who had the snow globes and his sleigh to help him travel far and long distances—he took the largest continent: Asia, which of course, the Tooth Fairy did not like. After all, Punjam Hy Loo was in Asia and that makes it her domain.

Bunnymund, with his hundreds—maybe even _thousands_—of tunnel and having the ability to travel just as quickly as North, took the African continent—the second largest continent, while Toothiana with her Tooth Fairy Army was given North and South America to cover.

Since he was not very good with warmer climates, Jack took Antartica for himself stating that not only was it his type of climate, he also knew the spirits that reside there very well.

"You guys can't possibly argue on me with this," Jack grinned.

He was wrong, of course. But it wasn't because of his choice of continent, but of the fact that he was going to help them along.

"There's no way we'll let you come with us, Jack!" Tooth said, almost in a scolding manner. Even the Mini Fairies that were with her mimicked her with their tiny hands on their waist and wagging their fingers at him as if he was a naughty little boy.

"What?" Jack laughed, as if he found something funny with what Toothiana had said. "You're kidding right? We're already low on manpower and you expect me to stay behind and 'watch the fort'? No way. I miss going outside."

"North," Toothiana turned to Nicholas, frowning and with her arms crossed, "Tell him that's a bad idea."

Instead of immediately siding with the Tooth Fairy, however, North made a non-committal sound. When Tooth glared at him, he said, "Jack has a point. Antartica is a good place for him. Maybe it will help restore his powers quicker. Besides, he is winter spirit. Other winter spirits will listen to him more than they would with us."

Hearing those words from North, the grin on Jack Frost's face widened and he looked at Tooth with victory. There was no way he was going to sit this one out. It was his chance to finally move about freely—something he had not been able to do for a while since his foray with Pyro Jack.

"Fine," the Queen of the Tooth Fairies huffed. For a moment, it seemed as though she had decided to stop fussing about him, until she looked at Baby Tooth and said, "But you're going to take Baby Tooth with you. She's going to make sure you _don't_ overdo anything."

"What?" Jack said, laughing as he thought Toothiana was joking. But the look on the Tooth Fairy's face said otherwise. Seeing that Tooth was being serious about it, he frowned and said, "It's _Antartica_, Tooth. It's the coldest place on earth. Wouldn't that take a toll on her? Come on, North, tell her there's no need to have someone watch over me."

Bunnymund could only laugh at how silly the two Guardians were being. There was no need to argue about that. Sandy, on the other hand, shook his head and decided not to butt in on the argument. Instead, he turned his attention to chugging down goblet after goblet of his favorite eggnogs.

Seeing that neither the Easter Bunny nor the Sandman was going to be much help, North sighed, "Tooth has point, Jack. We need someone to watch over you. If Baby Tooth can withstand the cold—which she had proven before—then I do not see problem. Now, enough arguing. Other spirits are waiting. We leave at once!"

Now it was Tooth's turn to look smugly at Jack making Jack's frown deepen. He had no idea why Tooth was so worried about him, or why she was fussing so much over him—more so than she usually does. Pyro might have beaten him before, but he was going to Antartica—his very own domain. There was _no_ way Pyro Jack would defeat him there. He was actually more worried about Baby Tooth freezing than of what might happen to him.

But North had already made a decision and Jack didn't want Baby Tooth to think he didn't want her around, not to mention that they were also running on the clock. So he just sighed, and when Baby Tooth perched herself on his shoulder, said, "You know, Baby Tooth, sometimes I don't understand what goes through your Queen's head."

If Jack Frost knew how to speak hummingbird, he would have—without a doubt—been aware of what Baby Tooth had chirped back to him.


	13. A World-Wide Phenomena

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I _really_ should have updated this FF yesterday, but once again I was swamped with work and I couldn't even squeeze a minute or two to upload this chapter. Sorry about that, but that's just how life is right now.

Anyways...I am still looking for a niche community to add this story and am open to suggestions, comments, and the likes (as long as they aren't inflammatory and are constructive in nature). Also, a big thanks to those who have reviewed/favorited/added me to their alert list and so forth. Getting an alert from FFN telling me I have a new story/author follower or that someone had favorited and commented this fanfic always does make me smile.

With that said, I hope you guys enjoy reading (and don't forget to review)!

Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Twelve**

**A World-Wide Phenomenon**

* * *

North had decided—much to the displeasure of the warrior Yetis under his command—to go visit the spirits in Asia by himself, ordering the large hulking creatures instead to guard the Pole in his absence. He had also tasked the few capable elves—those who weren't into mischief and who could do their job well—to find a particular book, one that North believed he would soon need.

As Nicholas St. North streaked across the night sky in his sleigh, looking for any telltale signs of the first spirit he was visiting, he couldn't help but hope that he was mistaken about a lot of things—particular the cause of the unease he had felt as soon as he had used the Snow Globe and whisked himself to a small archipelago in South-East Asia.

North knew that feeling well. If he was not mistaken—and he fervently hoped and prayed he was—this would not be the first time he had felt it; this would not be the first time Pitch did something so dastardly evil.

_Try not to get ahead of self now, Nicholas,_ he thought to himself as he lowered the sleigh's elevation. _This may just be mistake._

But even as he told himself that, Nicholas St. North still couldn't help but keep a wary eye in his surroundings. Still, it would seem that the more North tried to keep an eye out on the shadows, the more the shadows were playing tricks on him.

Once or twice, he thought he saw the Nightmare King. Another time, he thought he saw a herd of Nightmares on his flank. It turned out, however, that they were merely ordinary shadows cast by the large trees that populated the area.

North, therefore, was quite relieved when he finally found signs of the spirit he was searching for in the form of the mist that covered part of the mountain's forest.

She was as beautiful as the forest spirit that once guarded Santoff Clausen. Unlike the playful guardian of the forest, however, this spirit had a more regal air about her. The moonlight that surrounded her also added to the air of beauty, wonder, and mystique that she already possessed.

Her eyes twinkled, hidden behind long, dark eyelashes, and were as green as the most luscious of forests and everglades. She had light olive skin. Her hair was long, and wavy, and black.

She wore a long, pristine, white dress made of finest silk that billowed like the mist which she used to hide from the mortals. On top of her hair was a braid of flowers. Her fingers were long and slender, and on her wrists she wore a bracelet made of the same flowers that were on her hair. She was barefoot, and where her foot touches, the grass—even the soil—regained its vibrant hue. Despite being a fairy, she had no wings to speak or show of.

North couldn't keep the smile from his face as he looked at her: the guardian of that particular mountain and the forests that encompass it—which the people of that land had also named after her—Maria Makiling. Whether the guardian of the forest and the mountain noticed him looking, she didn't let on. She just kept on conversing with the animals that had gathered around her.

Setting the sleigh as quietly as he could, North made sure not to alarm and frighten the spirit and the animals with her. He didn't want to seem rude, either. But before he could great her, Maria Makiling beat him to it.

"We have been waiting for you, Nicholas." Maria said, turning around to face the Russian with a smile that lit up her face like sunrise. "Though I must admit, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought you would meet with the other spirits first, before a lesser spirit such as I."

"Ah, well…Snow Globe took me here first," North lied. He didn't know how much Maria knew about the Snow Globes but he didn't want her to know that he specifically sought her out first. "Besides, I thought it best to stop by here first then make my way to meet Ame no Uzume."

Maria frowned. It was an expression that Guardian of Wonder seldom saw on the forest nymph's face.

"Ame no Uzume also asked for your assistance?" she asked.

"Yes," North nodded, grimly. He didn't want her to worry, but North also didn't want to hide the situation from the other spirits, especially from Maria Makiling. "A lot of spirits asked for the Guardians assistance. The other Guardians and myself had to work separately in order to attend to all of them."

"Then things are worse than I have feared," Maria whispered. The animals around seemed to sense her distress for they crowded around her even more in their efforts to give her comfort. She smiled at them and petted the deer that stood close beside her. Looking at North, she added, "I hope I am mistaken about this, Nicholas…"

"Mistaken about what?" North sounded wary when he asked. "What are you talking about, Maria? Why did you send out that distress signal?"

Instead of answering all of his questions and explaining herself to him, Maria Makiling simply turned around and said, "Follow me."

* * *

Even though E. Aster Bunnymund had agreed to visit Africa and check on the spirits who had sought for the Guardian's help, the Pooka still wished he hadn't. He wished—though he knew how pointless it was now—that the African spirits hadn't sent the Guardians those messages filled with distress.

Africa was filled with all sorts of spirits with various temperaments, and although Bunnymund got along with most—if not all—of spirit-kind, he didn't really enjoyed hanging out with the African sprits. It wasn't because they usually appear as intimidating creatures and carnivorous predators—nope, that wasn't it, after all, he was a Pooka and he knew very well how to protect himself. It was because they talked strangely than how the Moonbeams do, with all of their riddles that made it difficult to understand what they were conveying.

Among those whom Bunnymund had trouble understanding—and perhaps topping that list—is Agbonniregun, the _Orisha_—which was what the Africans call their spirits or deities—of wisdom, knowledge, and divination, and one of the spirits who had made her request sound so…urgent.

_If that bloke starts talking off his rocker, I'm gonna leave._ Bunnymund thought to himself before he tapped his right foot twice and he shot out of his tunnel.

The scalding heat that greeted him when he emerged from his tunnels did not help with his desire to get things over and done with in Africa. He knew the need for spirits to remain inconspicuous and stay hidden, but he wished as he hopped on over to the lone dilapidated hut that stood in the middle of the shade-less plains that Agbonniregun had chosen a different place to call his home.

_First North's bone-chilling workshop, and now this…why can't the other spirits choose a suitable place to call their home…like the Warren, for instance?_ _Or Tooth's palace? A place where the temperature's just right._

Bunnymund stopped within a short distance from the straw hut, prepping himself for what he knew was going to a long and confusing time with the spirit. He hadn't so much as taken another step forward when a loud voice spoke, calling out to him.

"Bunnymund, what are you waiting for?" Agbonniregun's voice was strong and firm, and Bunnymund had to wince involuntarily upon hearing him. "The matter is urgent. Do not dilly-dally."

"How'd you even know I was here?" Bunnymund asked even before he could stop himself.

"You hop so loudly you could make a giant run for his money," the African spirit replied.

"Why I ought'a…" Bunnymund had, in every mind, unsheathe his twin boomerangs and throw them at the spirit who took the form of an old African man. Thin and frail-looking, with a messy beard framing his face, Bunnymund knew that Agbonniregun was anything _but_ weak. Shaking his head, Bunnymund forced himself calm. "What was that urgent communication about, old man?"

"It is urgent and important."

"Yes, I know. I've already said that," Bunnymund couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't bother to tell the spirit that urgent and important were synonymous to one another. "I'm askin' you what's that about."

"Danger. Stirrings in the dark. Great blackness. The lost." Agbonniregun replied, not looking at Bunnymund as he continued to grind herbs and roots.

"Can you try and elaborate on that, mate?" It was taking all of Bunnymund's patience to keep him there. Agbonnirgeun was only the first of the dozens of spirits he would need to visit. The Pooka didn't have all day. Silently he added, _And can you _please—PLEASE—_make it quick._

"The dark is stirring. There is great danger afoot. Great blackness—a blight—around the world. Many will be lost." Grind and pound. Grind and pound. Agbonniregun kept on working. The way he spoke and acted made the Guardian of Hope wonder if the spirit was simply not speaking out of delusion, or if his words really were of urgent concern.

"That's not really helping, Agbonniregun." Bunnymund sighed.

But instead of expounding on his words, Agbonniregun merely repeated them. Like a mantra, or a chant. Sighing, and thinking that he has wasted his time with one of the spirits, Bunnymund turned around to leave.

Just as he was about to step out of the old spirit's hut, he heard Agbonniregun say, "Heed my words and beware."

* * *

Toothiana did not know what she expected when she entered the Groundhog's burrow via a small lift that grounded and halted every now-and-then, creaking and making weird noises that the Queen of the Tooth Fairies knew elevators and lifts should not be making and even though she and the three Mini Fairies that accompanied her could fly, they couldn't help but worry that the lift might break.

The Guardian of Memories couldn't fathom why she had agreed to take care of the spirits in the Americas. She couldn't believe how she forgot that amongst those who sought the Guardians aid was the Groundhog. And that he, naturally, lived underground.

If there was two things Queen Toothiana was not very fond of—or good at—that would be underground spaces and confined spaces. It was a two-for-two in the Groundhog's burrow.

Of course, that wasn't to say that the Tooth Fairy did not like the Groundhog. She did. He was kind, funny, and sweet. Although, there were times when he can get a little bit rowdy and out-of-control. Plus, Tooth knew how much he loved to annoy Bunnymund, which can turn into a big fight between the two—much bigger than the fights the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost usually had.

_If only he didn't live underground,_ Tooth thought to herself. _He and Bunnymund wouldn't need to constantly argue with one another._

'_You should be careful with what you wish for, Queen Toothiana,_' one of the Mini Fairies she had with her chirped. '_Jack might think you want to hang around the Groundhog because he's more fun than him._'

'_Hog's fun, but Jack's a whole lot more fun!_' Another Mini Fairy chimed in. '_Plus, he can fly with us!_'

Toothiana couldn't help but sigh. It was the umpteenth time the Mini Fairies had found a way to insert Jack into whatever conversation or observation they might have. It was getting a bit ridiculous in her opinion, but she couldn't get them to stop.

"Girls, really?" Toothiana said. "Will you please give it a rest with Jack?"

'_Why?_' The third Mini Fairy asked. '_We're just voicing out what you're really thinking, Queen Toothiana._'

Toothiana almost fell flat on her rump with what her Mini Fairies were saying. She was lucky to have regained her bearings just in time as the lift finally arrived at its destination and the Groundhog's voice boomed in welcome.

"Queen Toothiana!" he screamed at the top of his voice which ended up making his voice shrill and high-pitched. "I have been anxiously waiting for you! Yes, I have!"

"Hog," Toothiana tried to give the Groundhog her best smile, even though she was still very much affected by what her Mini Fairies were insinuating. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Groun D. Hog looked, in every bit of the way, a groundhog should, except for the fact that he was three-feet tall and wore clothes like a human. And not just _any_ type of clothing, but a tuxedo no less! He wore a fez on top of his head and a pair of small, round sunglasses that hid his dark, beady eyes from view.

"Yes, yes, been a while," Hog nodded fervently. Toothiana knew that it was taking him all of his concentration not to go running off somewhere or losing his focus. The Groundhog, after all, was not just hyper-active, he also suffers—from time-to-time—an attention deficit disorder. "It's good that you're the one who came, though. Yes, good, indeed. I didn't want to have to deal with _this_ problem and _that_ problem."

By '_that_' problem, Tooth could only guess that Hog meant Bunnymund. It was the other problem Tooth had no idea of and had come to learn about.

"So, what is it you need help with Hog?" Tooth asked in her sweetest voice to disguise the fact that she was in a hurry.

"Hm?" Groun D. Hog asked, for a moment forgetting what they were talking about before he nodded and exclaimed, "Oh, right! Right! _This_ problem, yes, yes! It's really a conundrum, yes it is. I've asked Splinter about it but he didn't know either and he was also having that problem in his area. Same goes for Burro. Yes, yes…a great conundrum, indeed!"

Toothiana knew the two spirits the Groundhog spoke of: the Splinter Cat and Burrokeet. They were two of the many spirits that reside in the Americas, and both are equally as strange, if not even more so, than the being before her. Of course, she merely knew them by name and had never met them.

_But I shall meet them today_, she reminded herself to keep an open mind, despite the things she had heard the other spirits say about them. And they have said quite a lot.

But more than that, Toothiana was worried about what Hog had said. From what he had told her so far, it seems Hog's, the Splinter Cat's, and Burrokeet's problems—what they had asked assistance for—was all connected.

"And what, exactly, is this problem you speak of, Hog?" Toothiana asked.

Groun D. Hog's nose twitched. He then turned around and said, "It's better to show you. Yes, yes, better indeed. Save time, it does."

Tooth looked over her shoulder to the three Mini Fairies who were just as perplexed as she was. The Groundhog had never acted very much fidgety before and neither had he acted so…mysterious.

'_Why is Hog acting weird?_'

'_You mean _weirder_ than normal,_'

'_We better hurry up and follow him, your Majesty. We still have to visit the other spirits after this._'

"I don't know, girls," Tooth said, frowning as she watched the Groundhog's retreating figure. "I have a feeling what we'll learn here will be enough to know what's happening all over the world."

* * *

The Sandman couldn't understand what he was seeing—what the silent spirits of Europe had shown him. He couldn't understand _how_ it was possible. He may have heard about a similar attempt from the Nightmare King ages ago, but he had thought that with how North and the others dealt with that before, Pitch Black would have learned his lesson.

'_Apparently not,_' Sandy thought to himself. '_But, how is Pitch doing this?_'

Sandy had tried everything he could. He had even sprinkled more of his dreamsands on the children—more than what was necessary—but they did not wake, nor did the cocoon of darkness that enveloped them, dissipate.

'_How long had they been like this?_' The Guardian of Dreams asked his companion, Valentina Lovecraft, using a series of pictographs.

Valentina Lovecraft, most commonly known as the Spirit of Love, was—like the Sandman—incapable of audible speech. Love, as she explained whenever one questions why the Spirit of Love was as silent as the Guardian of Dreams, is never boastful. The most wonderful of love—the one Valentina protects and cares for the most—are those of the purest kind. And those are the kind whose actions speaks louder than their words and who are mostly quiet, yet strong.

'_Since the night of the New Moon,_' Valentina replied, downcast. '_I, and the other spirits, did not notice it at first…but then we started seeing the signs: our powers weakening, the silence in the districts, the parks, the playgrounds that are so often full of life. And then we started investigating on our own, Sandy, and this is what we saw._'

'_And you say that the children are only like this during night time?_'

A nod from the Spirit of Love, '_Yes. Come the first rays of the sun, they shadows disappear and they appear as though they were untouched by the darkness. But there are times when you can catch a glimpse of it: the changes the shadows brought._'

The Sandman frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. '_Changes_?'

'_The children sometimes lose their vigor. There were even times when they would act as though they were a trance and…and…_'

The Guardian of Dreams was alarmed when Valentina began to act distraught. The Spirit of Love had always been calm and collected. And he tried to get her to calm down once more. It would do neither of them good if the other lost composure.

'_It's okay, Valentina. Just, breathe…_' Sandy said as he reached out his hand and touched her shoulder to comfort her. '_We'll get to the bottom of this._'

'_I sure hope so, Sandy,_' Valentina sniffed. '_The children just look so terrible. We don't even know what goes on while they're being enveloped by that…thing. And this isn't just happening here, it's seems to be happening to all over the world._'

That surprised the Sandman. '_All around the world? Are you certain?_'

Valentina nodded, '_My Cupids told me as much. Although some places had more children victimized by the Nightmare King's newest ploy than others. That's not to say that the number of children who are experiencing this isn't increasing. It is. If we don't do something soon, all the children of the world might fall prey to whatever Pitch has up his sleeves this time.'_

The Cupids. Sandy had met a couple of them during his nightly rounds. Most of the time they even help him with the dreams he showers on those who were in that period between childhood and adulthood. They were small, winged fairies not much larger than the Mini Fairies Tooth had with her. Unlike the popular misconception humans had about the Cupids, however, they did not use a bow and an arrow. They employed a glittery sand—similar to his—that can get people to see the beauty in a person that could lit the light of friendship and eventually love.

Of course, showering love wasn't the only thing the Cupids were tasked to do. They also protect these purity of love and the bond that forms from it, whether it was the love of parents to their children, the love of friends among one another, or the glow of first love.

'_If what you say is true, then the reason why we received all those distress signals…_'

'_It's because of _this_,_' Valentina Lovecraft finished for him.


	14. A Different Kind of Problem

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Different Kind of Problem**

* * *

Jack Frost couldn't help but feel ecstatic as he let the wind carry and toss him around. He knew just how happy the wind was to be with him again. It has been such a long time since they both of them had felt so free and had been out in the open. Even Baby Tooth seem to enjoy how fast-paced they were, although Jack was certain she could beat him to Antartica and back even before he could.

He didn't keep his laughter from bubbling up and spilling as he made sure to shower a city here, a town there, or even an entire state, with snow. Jack knew they could all use some form of fun or another.

Whenever Jack did something that some would think of as extreme, like setting off a snow storm, Baby Tooth would immediately fly in front of his face, chirping and wiggling her finger. He could only imagine her saying, "Don't overdo it!" or "Jack, you shouldn't push yourself. You didn't have to cover that place with snow!" just like Toothiana would. Of course, being Jack Frost, he would just laugh and think of it as nothing more than good fun.

There were times, however, during their some-what long flight, that Jack would just keep quiet and enjoy the peace and tranquility being so high up brought. He had gotten so used to the silence of the higher altitudes when he flies—an altitude where so few spirits dared to go—that he welcomed the silence. From time to time, Baby Tooth would notice Jack's content expression being transformed into a thoughtful one.

Baby Tooth wondered what it was that bothered Jack, but despite how well they seem to be able to understand each other, she knew Jack couldn't really understand her question. So she did what she always does at such times, she let him know that he was not alone.

She noticed, however, that the colder it got and the closer they got to Antartica, the more Jack seemed to withdraw within himself. Before long, the smile he would give Baby Tooth was forced and he would just absent-mindedly pet her crown, as she perched herself in his hood where it was much warmer, in response to whatever she would chirp saying, "I'm sure everything's okay," which only served to make the Mini Fairy think that it was the contrary.

Baby Tooth couldn't understand, at first, what had suddenly dampen the mood of the Winter Spirit and why he seemed troubled.

_He is back in his domain, isn't he? Shouldn't he be happy?_ Baby Tooth wondered to herself. _Why does he look like there's something wrong?_

It was only when Jack's foot touched down on the cold, frosted, and snowy ground that Baby Tooth realized what was wrong and what had put the Guardian of Fun on edge.

The cold artic winds weren't blowing. The snow that fell was so few and far between. There was silence that was so deafening, even in Antarctic-standards. There was not a single lesser spirit to be seen. It was nowhere near what Baby Tooth remembered it to be. Granted, the last—and, quite frankly, the _only_—time she had been in the Arctic region of the world was when Pitch had used her as leverage against Jack Frost. Sure it had been a whole lot colder, and a snowstorm of massive proportions was blowing thanks to Jack's mood at that time, but Jack had told her once that even though he was the Winter Spirit, he didn't really have much control on the weather of the Antarctic. That belonged to someone of much greater power.

"Where is everyone?" Jack whispered the question out and Baby Tooth could sense his great worry for the spirits who had resided in that part of the world.

'_Hello?_' Baby Tooth also chirped, hoping to get into contact with the Snow Fairies that were abundant in that area.

But no one answered. Even when Jack and Baby Tooth walked further in the snow-covered domain, they saw neither hide nor hair of the Snow Fairies and the Southern Tribe Yetis whom Jack thought would have been waiting for them, after all, they had asked for the Guardian's aid.

"What's going on…?" He gripped his staff tighter, knowing for sure that danger was lying in wait for them. "I can't sense any of the Snow Fairies…even the Snow King."

The absence of the Snow King, a being much older and powerful than Jack Frost, frightened the Winter Spirit. He knew that if something were to happen to the king of old, the kingdom of snow and frost would suffer greatly.

Just as Jack had decided to make his way into the deepest and coldest part of the continent where the Ice Palace stood, Baby Tooth called for his attention, chirping with such urgency and tugging on his hood. She was pointing upwards, to the sky.

Wondering what it could be the Mini Fairy saw, Jack looked up.

It was the aurora borealis again, this time its colors were much sharper showing just how urgent North was calling for everyone again.

'_We have to leave!_' Baby Tooth said, though she wondered just how much of her words did Jack truly understand. She could also feel, despite being so far away from her Queen, Toothiana's urgency as well. Whatever they had found out was big. Besides, if they don't answer the Guardian's call quickly, the others might think that something had happened to Jack once again.

"Just hold on a second, Baby Tooth," Jack said, his eyes scanning the snowy expanse before him. _Come on, just a little sign to let me know you guys are alright._ "I just have to know that the other winter spirits are alright."

'_I'm sure they are,_' Baby Tooth tugged at him relentlessly, '_Come on, Jack. You wouldn't want Queen Toothiana to wonder why you're late. She won't let you go off on your own again, even with me around.'_

It might have been because Jack Frost understood what Baby Tooth wanted to convey and didn't want to be constantly monitored by the other Guardians; or it might be because Jack figured the other winter spirits were probably trying to solve the problem they had asked the Guardians to help and forgot that they were supposed to meet with him. Perhaps Jack weighed everything down and decided the Guardians' summons were much more important; or Baby Tooth had tugged strongly enough and Jack didn't want to be strangled by his own hoodie. Regardless of whatever it was, Jack took to the skies once again to head to North's Workshop, never really knowing where the other winter spirits and sprites had run off to.

* * *

Tooth would like to believe that she wasn't the only one who was relieved to see the Guardian of Fun safe and sound. She would also like to believe that the greeting she gave him—which was by way of a hug—was just like any of the hugs she had given him and was something the others would have done if she hadn't beaten them to it. Of course, if anyone were to ask Jack Frost what he thought of it, they would know that the embrace he had been given was a little bit tighter and—dare he say it?—intimate than the one he was used to receiving from her.

"You're back!" Tooth really didn't have the need to say it, but said it nonetheless. She was the only one who welcomed Jack when he arrived as North, Bunnymund, and Sandy were all already in the Globe Room.

When all Jack gave her was a small smile—and not the kind he usually gives her that could make her Mini Fairies swoon, Tooth immediately knew that something was wrong. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine…just worried," Jack replied, once again smiling to reassure the Queen of the Tooth Fairies.

When Jack refused to explain further, Tooth looked over at Baby Tooth who said, '_Jack couldn't find the other winter spirits in Antarctica. No one was around when we got there. Not even the Snow Fairies. Jack wanted to check the Ice Palace but, well, we saw the summons._'

Tooth nodded, then turned to Jack and said, "Don't worry, Jack. We'll find out what happened to the other winter spirits, but right now we've got an even bigger problem."

"Bigger than those Dark Moonbeams you guys were talking about?" Jack asked, he was so certain that nothing could possibly top _that_.

"Much," Toothiana replied grimly, then she motioned for him to follow her, "Come on, North and the others are already waiting."

Jack and Baby Tooth both exchanged looks before they followed the Guardian of Memories.

When they got to the Globe Room, everything was in chaos. The Yetis looked as though they were preparing for war. There were other spirits in there as well, some Jack had seen or heard of while others were entirely new to him. All of them were so busy and looked so panicked.

"W-What's going on here?" Jack asked, taken aback by the flurry of activity. He had to ask the wind to lower him down and walk on his own two feet to keep himself from bumping every-now-and-then against the other spirits. "What are they all doing here?"

Baby Tooth was equally amazed by the number of spirits that had gathered. She had never seen that many spirits from all over the world convene in North's workshop before. Not wanting to get separated from her Queen and from Jack, she retreated to the safety of Jack's shoulder, perching herself there as she watched in awe as the other spirits went on with their business, chatting fervently with one another and looking at the Globe with curious and worried expressions on their faces.

"Um, they came to help," Toothiana replied. "North thought what's going on is not something we can handle by ourselves."

"And Bunny agreed?" Jack laughed, remembering how the Easter Bunny had been so against him helping and how Bunnymund first believed that the Guardians were strong enough to withstand anything Pitch threw at them.

"Well, he had softened up ever since you joined," Tooth laughed along with him.

But their laughter was only short-lived, for when they arrived at the center of the room, near where the Globe was, the seriousness around them smoldered them. There was no room for fun _or_ laughter right then and there, Jack saw.

"Good, you're finally here, Jack," North said, nodding his greeting.

"We got a big problem, mate," Bunnymund added. "And this one's a doozy."

"Okay…" Jack said. "Tooth already told me that. Now, can anyone of you guys elaborate?" _And maybe make this quick. I have my own problem to deal with…_

"This," North answered as he flourished his hand across the table. It was only then that Jack noticed a large world map.

Like the Globe, this map was no ordinary map. It showed quick glimpses of children whenever North whispers an incantation.

"Wow…" Jack breathed. Grinning, he asked, "Is this one of your magical artifacts that you used to spy on children?"

"_Watch over_, not spy!" North quickly corrected Jack, as Jack knew he would.

"Okay, okay…I was only kidding," Jack then looked over at the magic map and carefully scrutinized the sleeping children it portrayed.

"Wait a minute…" For a moment, Jack thought he was just imagining it or perhaps the map was having some trouble for he thought he saw shadows enveloping these children. Upon closer inspection, he realized he wasn't seeing things. Long tendrils of shadows really were coiling around the children in their sleep. "Is that…!"

"Pitch's latest work," Bunnymund nodded. "It's happenin' all across the globe. The reason why we got so many distress call was because of this."

"And the number of children being affected by whatever Pitch has done is also increasing with each passing moment," Tooth added.

The Guardians then began to relay to Jack Frost everything they had learned about Pitch's latest attack on the children of the earth. When they had finished, Jack's worries had increased and two children quickly entered his mind.

Quickly he asked, "What about Jamie's kids? Are they alright?"

The Sandman nodded and responded, '_I checked up on them on my way back here. They're doing fine._'

"But we can't say for how long," Toothiana added. She didn't want to tell him that, knowing full well how much Jack Frost loved those two children.


	15. Jackie and Nathalie

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jackie and Nathalie**

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund had lived a very long life, and as such, he thought he would know everything there needs to be known and that it would be hard to surprise him. He had been around even before the beginning of the battle between the Lunaroffs and Pitch Black, but it was only when Nicholas St. North had come to seek his aid that he had truly lived far beyond the confines he had placed on himself when he became the last of the Pookas.

Due to his long lifespan, Bunnymund was very perceptive, though at times his attitude hampers him from seeing what actually needed to be seen—much like how he failed to see how much the Guardians needed Jack Frost as he held firmly on his impression of him that he was nothing but a troublemaker. Of course, Bunnymund had learned his lesson, although there were still times when he was as hard-headed as he was before.

It was this perceptiveness—and knowing Toothiana for a _very_ long time—that told Bunnymund there was more to Tooth touching Jack than her comforting him.

Bunnymund knew _a lot_ about Tooth, and so does North. The three of them had been Guardians for centuries. Bunnymund knew that North used to be hard-headed, too. He knew the Guardian of Wonder thirsted for battle, and glory, and was once known as a very promising wizard-in-training, having been taught by the last survivor from Atlantis.

When it comes to Toothiana, Bunnymund knew her story. He knew how hard the Queen of the Tooth Fairies' life had been. He knew how she lost her parents and how she was treated as a child, back when Toothiana was simply Toothiana, the winged girl and not Toothiana, the Queen of the Tooth Fairies. He knew where Tooth's power originally came from and knew of her solitary life—of how she distrusted everyone, and why she kept herself hidden.

Of course, what he knew about both of them was nothing compared to what North knew about him and Tooth. Nicholas St. North had been the first Guardian, after all. He was the one who banded them together—with the guidance of Tsar Lunar, of course.

But that was beside the point, the point was: in the longest time he had known Tooth, and from Tooth's own history, she never showed the kind of affection she was showering the winter spirit before. Sure, she would hug them, give them a pat on the back for a job well-done, but the way she touches Jack Frost was different.

This, of course, made Bunnymund smile. Jack and Tooth had a lot more in common than they might think and he found no qualms in whatever was budding around the two.

Still, he couldn't help but sigh as Tooth fussed over Jack once more—something that had become a common occurrence ever since Jack's run-in with the one they call 'Pyro Jack'.

"You really don't have to come with me for this, Tooth," he heard Jack say, and judging from the young Guardian's tone, he was tired of having to say that over and over and over again. "I can take care of myself while making sure nothing happens to Jamie's children."

"What if Pyro Jack comes back and decides he wants to finish the job?" Tooth argued, the Mini Fairies with her—including, if Bunnymund wasn't mistaken, Baby Tooth—watched back and forth at their Queen and Jack Frost's exchange.

"All the more reason why you should just stay here. Besides, if Pyro does show his face, I'm going to pay him back for what he did. Really, there's no need to worry about me. Besides, aren't you needed here? I mean, with every single child on earth being targeted by whatever Pitch has going on, shouldn't you be here to help out?"

"There are already a lot of spirits working together for that. You, on the other hand, would need help, especially since—knowing you—you'd go out of your way to make sure Jamie's children are safe."

Bunnymund can't help but agree with Toothiana's sentiments. Jack might have regained some of his lost powers, but he was still not in top form. He would still need help, and he and the other spirits were already swamped with work—with ensuring no other child succumbs to this insidious trick by the Nightmare King—Tooth was already doing all of them a favor.

So, when Toothiana turned to him and said, "Tell him, Bunny." Bunnymund said, "Tooth's got a point, mate. Besides, Jackie and Nathalie will be happy if they see Tooth again. Add that to the fact that someone's gotta keep an eye on you and make sure you don't go causin' trouble, and…well, I have to side with the Tooth Fairy on this one."

Jack threw him a withering look, "You're just siding with her so you can mess with me, aren't you?"

Bunnymund didn't even thought of it that way when he told them his stand, but when Jack mentioned it, he couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"'Course not. I have a lot more important things to do than plan revenge on you, snowflake." He said as he turned around. He had enough of their bickering. "Besides, I told you before. I've let bygones be bygones."

* * *

"You know," Tooth said once they were alone with only the Mini Fairies hovering around, "if I didn't know any better, I would think that you didn't enjoy my company any longer and are pushing me away."

"What?" Jack was surprised to hear her say that. "Of course not. I just don't want you—or anyone—worrying about me so much. It's kind of stifling. I'm a free-kind of spirit, Tooth. I don't do well with being tied down. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but I really do think that you're needed here much more _and_ you're over-reacting a _little_ bit…"

"North, Sandy, and Bunnymund seem to think otherwise," there was a note of challenge with the way Tooth spoke, as if daring Jack to challenge the other three Guardian's decision. "Besides, you're not the only one who wants to see Jackie and Nathalie again."

"You guys are really worrying too much," Jack sighed, although he didn't look as burdened as he did before. "Just…try to act like nothing's wrong when we meet them, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me that, Jack," Tooth huffed, although the smile tugging on her lips told Jack that she was not the least bit offended. She had long accepted that, with how long it had been since she was actually around children, she felt rather awkward around them. "We have to make them feel safe, not frighten them."

Jack nodded, smiling. The thought of seeing Jackie and Nathalie again bringing him so much happiness, even if the circumstances of his visit was grave.

"Alright, let's go," he said, calling forth the wind.

* * *

Jackie Bennett always loved night time. Unlike other kids his age, he doesn't mind when his dad tells him that it was time to go to bed. He looks forward to it brings. Nathalie Bennett, his twin sister, feels the same way—it was one of those things that they both agreed upon.

Their reasons was also something the twins shared amongst themselves. They had, after all, made that mistake of telling their grandparents and their mother about it before, only to have them say that they were very imaginative children and the things that they spoke about were merely dreams born from their innocent minds. They told them to not think about it. Their father, however, was different. And so was their aunt.

Jamie Bennett listened to his children's stories and even though the twins knew that he was only listening out of love and didn't really believe them, they didn't mind. They were happy, especially when he would tell them stories about the very same people they dreamt about. Their favorite story was, of course, how Jack Frost and the other Guardians valiantly stood up against the evil Pitch Black to protect the children of Burgess—and the world.

It was a story they always wanted to hear and one they had memorized to heart. Every time Jamie Bennett tells that story to his children, however, he couldn't help but feel wistful and child-like, as if the words he tells them in the form of bedtime stories held truth in them. Jamie's mind told him that it was just from the fascination he had with mythical creatures during his childhood and nothing more, still his heart sang a different tune. Nevertheless, no matter how confused he might be, he never fails to tell his children about that story.

And it was during his bedtime story when Jack and Tooth arrived. They listened to Jamie recount—as best he could—the events that had transpired, amazed that he could remember so well despite having heard him tell that story many times to his children.

"It's amazing he still remembers, even if it's just a fraction of the truth," Tooth whispered to Jack's ear. She was so close that his breath tickled him and Jack had to force himself not to show any sign that her being close was affecting him. "Pippa and the others have forgotten all about the War of Belief, but Jamie…"

"Yeah," Jack had to clear his throat first before speaking. "His memory of what happened is even better than his sister's."

Tooth stole a glance at Jack and saw him smiling. His eyes sparkled just like the way the snow he calls forth does when it blankets the world and light touches it. His hair, although still having strands that were in-contrast with his silver hair looked perfect on him. It was—_he_ was—mesmerizing to look at.

"You okay, Tooth?" Jack asked, shaking her from her stupor.

"Huh, what? Sorry, did you say something?" Tooth asked, trying to hide the blush she knew was creeping up her face.

"You just looked so out of it, that's all," Jack chuckled before turning his attention back to Jamie who had begun tucking his children to sleep, having finished his bedtime story. "What were you thinking about just now? You had that dreamy look on your face."

Before she could say anything, the Mini Fairies chirped in unison, '_You!_' and Toothiana was grateful that Jack had yet to learn to truly understand the language of the Hummingbirds. He thought, as the Mini Fairies began crowding around him, trying to tell them what Toothiana had been thinking, that they only wanted to play with him again, laughing as one Mini Fairy in particular flew too close to his ear and inadvertently tickled him.

"H-Hey, that tickled," Jack laughed as he took a little step back. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at Tooth, hoping that she would translate for him.

Tooth had no plans whatsoever to do something like that.

"Girls…" Tooth warned giving them all a knowing look that made her Mini Fairies fly towards her. Sighing, she gave Jack an apologetic look. "I'm sorry they're so…rowdy."

Jack shrugged before turning his complete attention back at Jamie and his children, "I don't mind. That's what makes them fun anyway."

* * *

"Jack!" It was Nathalie who noticed the winter spirit first, running towards him the moment he stepped foot inside their room, her arms quickly snaking around his waist. The smile on her face was so huge, so vibrant, that despite what problems Jack and the Guardians are facing, Jack couldn't help but smile back as though he didn't have a care in the world. "You're back!"

"Hey," Jack bent down to hug the little brown-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Toothiana!" Jackie was also quick to scamper out of his bed and run towards the Toothfairy, looking at her with awe and reverence like always. And then the brown-haired, auburn-eyed boy looked at her entourage and added, "And the Mini Fairies, too!"

Toothiana merely smiled and patted Jackie's head. Unlike Jack, she couldn't force herself to calm down. She was worried that something would happen, that whatever dark powers Pitch had gained would find its way to the children. She couldn't let her guard down knowing how much Jack cared for the twins. She knew that if something were to happen to them, Jack might not be able to take it and might even go down the path she and the other Guardians swore never to travel again.

Jackie then turned toward Jack and asked, "Why're you back so soon, Jack? It isn't winter yet."

Tooth looked at Jack who looked back at her. Whether Jackie and Nathalie saw the exchange—the silent message that passed between the two Guardians—they made no show of acknowledging it.

Jack gave a small smile before shrugging, "Tooth and I were in the neighborhood and we just wanted to check up on you guys."

"In the neighborhood?" Nathalie repeated, a frown forming on her face as she asked, "Did something happen?"

"What makes you say that, sweetie?" Toothiana asked, she allowed her legs to carry her as she walked towards the little girl, kneeling beside her when she had gotten close.

"Well, like Nat said, it's still too early for Jack to be here," it was Jackie who answered, knowing full well what had gotten his sister thinking. "So, why would Jack be 'in the neighborhood' when it isn't winter yet?"

Jack laughed, playing their worries off, "What? Can't I visit even if it's not winter yet?"

The twins shrugged in unison before their questions for Jack and Tooth's visit were replaced by questions of their recent adventures—of what the other Guardians had been doing since the last time they saw them.

Their questions were plentiful and never-ending that the two Guardians had to quickly answer them before the next question was fired. Still, it was a nice change of pace—one that provided a huge smile in the faces of the Guardians who had been through a lot in just a short amount of time.

The sense of peace they had hoped to bring to the twins was the very same kind of tranquility the twins brought them with their abundant curiosity and wide-eyed wonder. It was easy to forget what lay outside the children's bedroom.

But Toothiana and Jack knew better than to forget and to lull themselves in a false sense of security. Something dark and sinister was in the works, and unless they knew what it was, they would always feel at a disadvantage with the Nightmare King.

As soon as the questions were answered and the stories were told, however, a dark look crossed the otherwise innocent faces of the twins. They looked _troubled_. Much too troubled for their age.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked, her voice soothing as she pushed a strand off of Natalie's face. For a moment, Jack thought of how motherly she was.

"Pitch is back, isn't he?" Natalie's voice was small and it shook when she spoke. There was a mixture of fear and worry in that one question that made Jack and Tooth gasp and look at each other. Along with it was also a tinge of hope—hope that her guess was mistaken. "He's come back to finish what he started before…"

"That's…" Jack began, but shook his head. He couldn't lie at Natalie and Jackie, but at the same time, he couldn't tell them the truth either. And so, he asked, "What made you say that?"

It was Jackie who answered his question. "Nat's been having strange dreams. Bad dreams. She said she dreamt she was in Pitch's lair and there were a bunch of other kids stuck in huge cages hanging in the ceiling. I told her it was just a bad dream, but…"

"It's not just a bad dream, Jackie!" Natalie glared at her brother. Then looking up at Toothiana and Jack, she added, "I really was there. Or, at least, my dream-self was. And I saw Pitch Black. He was with other people. One of them has this _huge_ flaming scythe, then the other one was an ugly troll. There was also a large monkey and a half-woman-half-snake person."

"It's just a dream," Jackie argued back. "Jack, Tooth, Bunny, North, and Sandy defeated Pitch, remember? There's no way he'll be back soon after they kicked his butt!"

"No, it's not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

And on it went until Natalie stood up, red puffed in anger at her twin and said, "Is to! And I'm telling dad you're being mean to me again!" She then stood up and ran out of the room.

Jackie, not wanting to get in trouble, stood up as well to run after her, leaving Jack Frost and Toothiana alone to ponder what Natalie had said.

To say that neither of the two Guardians were worried of what they heard, would have been a lie. They were worried. It wasn't just because there was proof that Natalie had seen what she claimed she saw with the way she described—though lacking in detail—Pitch's lair and one of his allies whom Jack guessed was Pyro, but because of the fact that Natalie had _seen_ it. She had been there.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. "What does it mean that Natalie had been where Pitch was, and that the other children are being held captive as she says?"

Tooth said nothing. And when Jack turned to face Tooth, he stopped short of asking another question when he saw the look in Toothiana's face.

It was a look Jack had never thought he would see. She was pale-faced and mirroring her eyes were both fear and worry before they flashed a look of anger and resentment that could only be borne from something deeper than hatred, for Toothiana knew one of the people Natalie had described.

He was the creature who took her parents away from her and whom had made her early life a living hell—a life filled with loneliness, of being shunned by the adults. She remembered him as clear as day, for how could she forget the cursed creature?

_The Monkey King…_ Toothiana thought to herself as her Mini Fairies fluttered about, fretful. _He's back…and I am pretty certain I'm the one he's after again._


	16. Toothiana's Troubled Past

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was supposed to be only a single chapter, but the contents of this part of the story proved too long for one chapter so I decided to split it in two. Please note that parts of the chapter were taken and paraphrased from the actual origin story of Toothiana. Although, I had taken liberty into changing it just a little bit to fit the plot of this FF. Anyways, enjoy and please don't forget to review. Reviews always make me happy and make me want to update sooner. :D

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Toothiana's Troubled Past, Part One**

* * *

As it was their mission to keep an eye out on the two children whom the Guardians believed—without a smidge of doubt—Pitch Black would abduct in order to get revenge on those who was the cause of his most-recent downfall, Jack watched the sleeping figures of the twins in silence while sitting by the windowsill. He was waiting for something—anything—that would help them understand what was going on with the children. But that sign—whatever that was—has yet to reveal itself, as Natalie and Jackie continued to sleep peacefully, the Sandman's dreamsands working their magic on them.

Jack didn't know whether to feel relieved with the lack of development they were having. Was it a good thing that nothing dark and sinister was making itself known to the two children before him? Or, perhaps something was already afoot, something that was invisible even for a Guardian; something that was slithering underneath, undetected? He couldn't help that thinking he would rather have something tangible to fight against rather than the disturbing thoughts that had crept up his mind.

Baby Tooth seemed to have sensed his growing unease. With a soft chirp, the Mini Fairy placed a small hand on Jack's cheek in hopes of alleviating the young Guardian's worries.

The gesture made Jack smile at the little one, "Thanks, Baby Tooth."

But that smile was quick to disappear when he saw how the other Mini Fairies—who were crowding their queen—were acting. Not to mention how very not-so-Toothfairy-y Toothiana was acting. She wasn't—as Jack had always known—moving and ordering her army about. She was just sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, a far-away look on her face.

"What's wrong with, Tooth?" Jack asked the Mini Fairy perched on his shoulder.

Baby Tooth chirped and flew from her perch and began to wring her hands animatedly, hoping Jack would understand despite the language barrier that hindered them so. But no matter how wildly she flailed her hands or try to mimic into actions what her words were saying, Jack was still unable to understand her.

This infuriated Baby Tooth. It didn't always bother her that she and her sisters lacked the ability to use human speech, but there were times—such as the ones they were in—when she did.

"Um, sorry, Baby Tooth," Jack finally sighed, shaking his head. "I can't really understand what you're trying to say. Except that whatever's bothering Tooth is…something from her past?"

Baby Tooth nodded. She was glad Jack could understand that part. Now if only the Winter Spirit would realize that it would be better to ask her Queen about it, and maybe provide her with some reassurance and comfort, the Mini Fairy would have done a good job.

Jack then looked at Toothiana who seemed oblivious to anything but her inner turmoil. He wondered if what it was he should do. After all, despite how much time has passed since he was accepted into their group, he was still uncertain about a lot of things—interacting with others of his kind was among one of them.

When he looked over at Baby Tooth, however, and saw—like always—how she was encouraging him to make a move he decided to just go ahead with it and ask Toothiana what was wrong. Knowing that it was the right thing to do—and propelled by his own curiosity—Jack slowly made his way towards his fellow Guardian.

* * *

Toothiana was at a lost. Various emotions warred within her. There was the worry she felt at their current predicament—a predicament they knew so little about; and then there was the feeling of fear of what was going on with the children and of the news Nathalie had shared with them; and then there was that overwhelming anger she had thought she had buried so long ago, back when another human—the very first human she ever trusted after a very long time—had taught her that it was never easy to take a life, even if it was the life of the very same person who ruined yours.

_What is wrong with me?_ Toothiana wondered. She felt bitter about the whole ordeal, including what she was feeling. _I thought I had moved past desiring revenge against that _monster_...why then do I feel like this?_

She must have been quite in thought for she didn't hear her Mini Fairies speak to her to offer her what comfort and assurance they could—even though they, themselves, were at a disarray because of her—nor did she hear Jack Frost clearing his throat twice before calling out to her.

She felt a sudden cold snap—a now-all-too-familiar chill—on her shoulders. Of course, Tooth couldn't hide her surprise at the contact and she quickly jumped up, her knives at the ready at the thought that she was being attacked. The panic in her eyes disappeared when she realized that wasn't the case and it was only Jack's hand on her shoulders and he was calling for her attention, a worried frown clearly visible in his pale visage.

"Now I'm pretty sure something is wrong with you," Jack tried to make light of his worry, but Toothiana—who had grown accustomed to looking past his façade, knew that her actions—or lack thereof—was affecting him. She was pretty sure Jack was unused to her being so still and quiet.

He drew his hand back and leaned on the trunk of the tree, frost spreading from where his body touched it, before he said, "I'm guessing you were unnerved by something you heard from Nathalie."

Toothiana wondered at what she should say. She didn't like keeping secrets from Jack Frost, but this particular secret was of her past—a past that wasn't as bright and cheerful as Jack's had been. Well, minus the whole falling into a freezing pond and drowning. There was, after all, nothing cheerful about that.

When the Queen of the Tooth Fairies didn't divulge anything to him, Jack shrugged his shoulders and added, slight abashed, "It's okay if you don't tell me what it is. I just…I want you to know you're not alone, Tooth. And, uh…I'm always here to help…or just to listen…if you need it."

"Thank you, Jack." Toothiana smiled. It was rare for Jack to offer help so readily as he just did. There was something in the way that Jack voiced his concern that Toothiana decided to be open with him, deciding that since she knew her past, it was only fair that he knew hers as well.

Jack was about to turn around and leave it at that when the Queen of the Tooth Fairies sighed and said, "One of the…people…Nathalie mentioned seeing in her Nightmare…I think I know who it is. No, I _am_ certain that I _know_ who it is."

Jack figured just as much, though he didn't say it. He didn't know if Tooth knowing _who_ one of those beings Nathalie had seen was a good thing or a bad thing. So he waited for Tooth to continue speaking, knowing that she was going to now explain things to him with or without his coaxing.

"One of the people Nathalie saw…the one she said looked like a monkey? He calls himself the Monkey King." Toothiana began.

"Wow…" quipped Jack, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I wouldn't have guessed that."

Instead of laughing, Toothiana merely gave a sad smile, it was at that moment that Jack knew whatever he was about to hear from her was a very sad tale.

* * *

A long, long time ago, there lived a young man named Haroom. As common in the time when slavery was rampant, Haroom had been sold at birth by his parents to an Indian maharaja as a slave.

Despite being a slave, Haroom became more than just that to the maharaja. He also become the royal one's companion and, eventually, his closest and dearest friend. But, even as a young child, the maharaja had always been silly and extremely vain. He always wanted his every wish and whim to be answered, expecting them as one would expect the sun to rise and set each day. Yet, despite having everything and being given everything, the maharaja wasn't happy. He felt…empty.

Secretly, the maharaja found himself jealous of his friend, the slave. For despite not having any gold, jewels, the best of clothes, or even a family that he could call his own, Haroom was happy. Some could even say he was content with what he had—even if what he had was few and simple compared to the maharaja.

But, at the same time, the maharaja admired Haroom. Unlike him, Haroom seemed to know—exactly—what it was he wanted and he knew how to get it without resorting into threats or tantrums, which are things the maharaja had learned to perfect to get what he wanted.

Like royals of past, the maharaja had one pastime he enjoyed doing the most. And that was hunting. He enjoyed slaying all the animals that catches his eye in the wilds. Haroom, who never grew tired of watching the elegant movements and power that wild animals possessed, accompanied the maharaja in his hunts.

It was painful for Haroom who loved animals and hated to see them killed. So, every time the maharaja made the killing blow, the humble servant would always look away for even if he wanted to stop the maharaja, he couldn't. He, after all, was a slave and he could do nothing to stop his master.

With Haroom's expertise in tracking, the maharaja, however, managed to kill every beast in his kingdom. Everywhere one would look, decapitated and stuffed heads of all the animals he had killed could be seen in the maharaja's castle. Until there was one last animal left for the maharaja's collection: the Flying Elephant of Punjam Hy Loo.

* * *

Jack Frost didn't know what to make of Toothiana's story. He wondered what this nameless maharaja and this man named Haroom had to do with the Monkey King and Tooth's worries. But when he heard of Punjam Hy Loo, the winter spirit's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Punjam Hy Loo?" he repeated as if he hadn't heard it right. "Isn't that—?"

Toothiana nodded. "It's my castle…though it didn't really belong to me at first. It was the Sisters of Flight who used to live there."

"The Sisters of Flight?" Jack had never heard of those beings before.

"They're the guardians of the mountains and its animals. An ancient race of spirits that once flourished. You can say they were my ancestors, I suppose."

"Your ancestors?" Jack was confused. He didn't understand what Toothiana was telling him.

"I know it sounds confusing, but you will understand in time." Toothiana looked at him apologetically. "Now then, where were we? Ah, yes…the maharaja's desire to kill the Flying Elephant of Punjam Hy Loo…"

* * *

The maharaja coveted the Flying Elephant. Killing the said elephant was the one thing he wanted most in the world, but every time he tried to find and capture it, the Elephant Army on the base of the mountain leading up to Punjam Hy Loo would turn him back.

Undeterred by the Elephant Army, the maharaja swore to find another way. A more cunning and devious way. For this, he sought the advice of wizards.

Back then, magic flourished and all things deemed impossible and mythical were very much real and very much well-known. Among the secrets the wizards shared to the young maharaja was the children's ability to fly when they dream and when the moon shines brightly.

The second secret—and the most devastating secret—the wizards shared with the selfish maharaja, was the memories of children stored within their teeth.

Because of those two secrets the maharaja was able to cook up a plan. He sent out a decree throughout his kingdom, ordering his people, to surrender the children's teeth whenever they lose a tooth. His subjects happily obliged—as they had grown accustomed to—to the maharaja, and before long a craft unlike no other had been assembled from the thousands of children's teeth.

He then ordered Haroom to make him the finest of bows made of gold and ruby-tipped arrows. Haroom, being the loyal slave that he was, followed his master's orders. When the weapon was made, the maharaja asked Haroom to come with him and together they boarded the craft. Uttering the magic words the royal wizards had taught him, the craft came to life and flew silently through the sky, over the jungle, and past the elephants who guarded Punjam Hy Loo.

It didn't take long for them to find the Flying Elephant soon after that. As soon as the maharaja caught a glimpse of the exotic beast sleeping in its nest, he didn't hesitate to raise his bow and take careful aim. Haroom couldn't bear to look, and so he turned away.

Just then, there came an intense, cacophonous sound. An alarm of sorts. It was like every creature of Punjam Hy Loo knew of the maharaja's murderous intent. In a blink of an eye, from the towers of Punjam Hy Loo's castle, the Sisters of Flight came charging down. Their wings were outstretched and all manner of weapons—gleaming and at the ready—terrified the maharaja.

Despite his fear, the maharaja raised his weapon once more. But this time, he aimed it at the Sisters of Flight.

"Look, Haroom!" he exclaimed, his eyes glinting with murderous glee. "'Tis an even bigger prize!"

See the crazed and manic look in his sire's eyes, Haroom's whole life changed. He knew what it was he wanted most. He knew he couldn't bear to see the Sisters of Flight harmed in any way by this selfish man.

"My Lord, please," Haroom pleaded. "You must stop this."

But the maharaja turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to his servant's pleas. He let the arrow loose.

With all the speed he could muster, Haroom jumped in the way and blocked it with his own body. The ruby tip pierced Haroom's chest and he fell to the ground.

The maharaja stared in shock. It took a moment for him to regain all senses, and once he did, he ran towards his friend and knelt beside him. The maharaja wept as he tried to stem the flow of blood. But, unfortunately, he couldn't. Haroom was, without a doubt, dying.

The Sisters of Flight approached them, and the most beautiful of the winged creatures—the one the maharaja had meant to kill—spoke, "We had never seen any man be so selfless as to lay down his life to protect another that is not of his kind."

The statement earned nods of agreement from the other Sisters of Flight. That collective action also seemed to give the Sister of Flight who spoke an unspoken permission to do what she wanted to do, for before the maharaja knew what was happening, she had grabbed the arrow and yanked it from Haroom's chest. In a fluid motion—an act that lasted mere milliseconds—she kissed her fingertips and gently touched Haroom's wound.

It was like magic. Haroom stirred. His eyes fluttered open. And when they did, all he could see was the face of the Sister of Flight before him.

It was like love at first sight. She took his hand, and in an instant, the wings on her back vanished. As soon as it did—and as soon as Haroom's life was restored—the other Sisters of Flight turned their attention towards the maharaja, their eyes blazing with fury.

Without warning, they lunged at him.

Haroom, seeing as they meant to kill his former master, once again stepped in danger's way.

"Please, let him go. Send him on his way," Haroom said. "He will no longer harm you."

"How can you be certain, human?" One of the Sisters of Flight asked. "You may have saved the life of our sister, and we may trust you, but whatever promises this other one would say will ring hollow. He will keep on coming back. Death is the only way for him to stop."

"Death is never the answer," Haroom argued. "Let him live and do penance for what he has done. Let him learn from his mistakes, perhaps he will become a better person because of it. Perhaps he can change, as all humans are capable of doing."

The Sisters of Flight looked at one another, before they turned their gaze into their now-wingless sister.

"What say you, sister?" they asked in unison.

"Spare him his life, but give him the punishment he deserves so that it will be a lesson to him and to all." She answered.

The sisters looked at one another once more. A second passed, and then a minute, and finally they nodded and agreed.

"Very well," their voices were a chorus of equal intensity and volume. "But he must leave all that he had brought with him: the golden bow, the ruby-tipped arrows, the flying craft made of teeth, and…Haroom."

"Me?" Haroom was surprised to hear that he would have to be left behind as well, though in all honesty, he didn't mind.

The Sisters nodded, though they didn't provide any explanation.

The maharaja was heartbroken, but nevertheless, he agreed. After all, it was in-exchange for his life. Still, he felt there was little left in him after that. Despite still having a kingdom for which he could call his own, the maharaja felt he had nothing left.

Just when the maharaja thought he could lose nothing else, he began to transform. He sprouted a tail and soon found he had lost his speech as well, for as he scampered away—surprised and bewildered by the turn of events—he was spouting gibberish, slowly but surely shrinking until he was just as tall as a full-grown man's waist.

Haroom was equally baffled, surprised, and horrified.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It would appear that the Flying Elephant wanted to give him a punishment of his own as well," the wingless-Sister of Flight replied. "Elephants never forget, and you can be certain the Flying Elephant will make sure he does not forget what the maharaja had tried to do, and what he had done."

"What will become of his highness now?" Haroom asked, genuinely concerned for the man he called his friend.

"That all depends on him," was the reply.

Many years passed after that. Haroom and the beautiful Sister of Flight who had saved his life were married and lived on in Punjam Hy Loo. Within a year after their marriage, they were blessed with a child of their own. A girl.

* * *

"Don't tell me…" Jack knew what Tooth was going to say next, so he beat her to it. "_You're_ their kid?"

The Queen of the Tooth Fairies smiled. She looked so proud of who her parents were, Jack could tell that much with the way her eyes glittered when she said, "Yes. Haroom is my father and Rashmi—that was the name of the Sister of Flight who saved his life—is my mother."

"And the maharaja? What happened to him?" the winter spirit asked. He had a feeling the maharaja's story was far from over and the reason behind Toothiana sharing her story had yet to be known.

"We'll get to that," Tooth assured him. "My story is just beginning, after all."


	17. Toothiana's Troubled Past, Part Two

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is the final chapter for Tooth's backstory…well, at least for now. I've changed quite a bit and will add different things on her past to coincide with this FF. But, for now, this will do. Can I also just say how much I'm annoyed with the WYSIWYG text editor FFN has right now? I can't format text the way I want them to appear...hence, as you will notice later, the lackluster way of how 'The Letter' was formatted. Sorry about that.

_Aaaaanyways..._

I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to share your thoughts through the review feature. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Toothiana's Troubled Past, Part Two**

* * *

"Okay," Jack couldn't keep himself from chuckling as he sat down on the tree's trunk next to Toothiana. The Mini Fairies, he noticed, were listening in to their Queen's story as well, even though he was pretty certain they know the tale already. Some of them have even followed Baby Tooth's example and had perched themselves on his shoulder, his hair, and even on his knees. "So, what happened after you were born? Wait, if your father was human and your mother a Sister of Flight, does that mean you were born the way you are now?"

"No," Tooth shook her head and sighed. "I wasn't."

* * *

When Toothiana was born, she was as normal as a mortal child could be. She also inherited her father's selflessness and her mother's pure heart. As there were no other children in Punjam Hy Loo, Haroom and Rashmi thought it best to raise her among other mortals, settling at the outskirts of a small village at the edge of the jungle.

The young Toothiana was well-loved and protected. She lived a simple—yet happy—life. That was, until she was twelve-years-old. It was at that age that she lost her final baby tooth. And, when she did, wings sprouted from her back. This, of course, surprised not only the young child of Haroom and Rashni, but Toothiana and her human fiends as well. Yet, despite her surprise, Toothiana quickly adapted to the new appendages on her back. Before that day ended, Toothiana could fly with the speed of a bird darting from the tallest trees, playing with the birds, and making friends with the wind.

* * *

"Wait, you're friends with the wind?" Jack didn't knew that. Although, in retrospect, maybe he should have thought as much. "Why did neither of you tell me that you know each other?"

"I guess I just assumed you would know. After all, every spirit who had the gift of flight had to still rely heavily on the wind." Tooth replied. "It's not like we were hiding it from you. Of course, the wind and I haven't spoken in a very long time…"

Jack listened for a moment for what the wind had to say, and although the winds answer was short and clipped, it did agree to what Tooth had said.

Jack wanted to know the story behind the wind and Toothiana—for he knew there was one—but Jack knew that story would have to wait. If he was lucky, he needn't even pry and Tooth was going to tell him anyway. Her story wasn't done yet.

* * *

But while the children were delighted with their friend's flight, the adults of the village were bewildered, even frightened. After all, even though magic was abundant at that time, they have never seen a half-bird, half-human before. And as with all humans, their failure to understand and their fear grew into something more as some began to think she was an evil spirit, or as a freak, that could be used—or worse, killed.

Haroom and Rashmi knew they had to keep their daughter safe, so they packed what few and meager belongings they had and fled deep into the jungle. The village children—all of whom had grown attached to Toothiana and were good friends of hers—tried to persuade their parents to abandon their search for the winged child, but it was no use. Fear and greed had eaten the hearts of the adults.

The adults did everything they could think of: building a large cage, hiring the best hunters in the land, and asking them to capture Toothiana. Among these hunters was one so mysterious. He never uttered a word and was shrouded from head to foot with tattered cloth stitched together with jungle vines. The villagers were wary of him and the other hunters found him peculiar. Some of them even thought of him more of a creature than a man.

But despite with the best hunters, Haroom and his family were always one step ahead of them. He, after all, knew everything there was to know about tracking and could disguise their trail so no one could find it and follow it. Rashmi, for her part, could converse with the animals and she enlisted their aid to confuse the hunters. Tigers, elephants, even snakes would intercept the hunters whenever they neared. Yet, despite this, the hunters never gave up. They were far too obsessed obtaining the riches and glory promised to them if they captured Toothiana.

Haroom and his family also had one other group of allies: the children of the village, who were determined to thwart the hunters, defying their parents and sending word to Toothiana and her family again and again warning them whenever the hunters were stalking the jungle.

Toothiana was wiser still. She hid in the treetops by day and only visited her parents in the darkest hours of the night.

After weeks of the best hunters in the land failing, the cunning villagers became desperate and with that desperation their depended on sly methods. They secretly followed their children and discovered where Toothiana's parents were hiding. They, likewise, left a trail of coins for the hunters to follow. But, amongst the hordes of hunters they had employed, only one came: the one they most feared.

When the Mysterious Hunter met with the villagers, ordered them in a strange, high-pitched, almost-comical voice with words that were as cold as death: "Seize the parents. Make it known that I will slit their throats if Toothiana does not surrender. I can assure you, with that, the child of flight will be brought out of hiding."

With his plan making sense, the villagers did as they were told. They attacked Haroom and Rashmi's camp. With so many against them, Toothiana's parents surrendered without a fight. They had told their clever daughter never to try to help them if they were captured.

Of course, the Mysterious Hunter had also thought of that and had planned ahead. Addressing the jungle animals he knew could hear him, he shouted, "The parents of the flying girl will die by dawn if she does not come!"

The jungle animals, upon hearing this, raced towards Toothiana to warn her of her parents' demise if she failed to come.

As Toothiana had always been an obedient daughter—never once disobeying her parents—found herself filled with rage and determination when she thought of how her parents were at the mercy of these vile grownups. With that, she flew straight to her parents' aid. She dove down from the treetops ready to kill any who would try to harm her parents.

When Haroom and Rashmi saw their daughter nearing, they did what any parent could: they fought. And they fought hard. Haroom, despite never harming any living creature, was prepared to stop at nothing to ensure the safety of her daughter and keep her from being enslaved. Likewise, Rashmi was more than just a capable warrior. She was, after all, one of the Sisters of Flight.

Toothiana flickered back and forth, hovering above her father and mother, reaching for them but never quite being able to lift them up over the mob of angry humans.

When it became apparent that there was nothing left they could do, Rashmi thrust a single pouch into Toothiana's hands and told her, "Keep these to remember us by. Keep these to protect yourself."

Rashmi smiled sadly at her daughter, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes but she forced herself to keep them in; to let her daughter see her strong and steadfast.

Haroom smiled as well. He knew this was going to be their goodbye and although he had a million things he wanted to say, he merely commanded Toothiana to go. "Leave now, and don't turn back."

With a heartrending cry, the winged girl did as her father ordered. She flew away but stopped, unsure of what to do. Her ears were filled by the sounds of the vengeful mob that were falling upon her parents.

When Rashmi saw her hesitate, she shouted the final thing Toothiana would ever hear from her: "Go!"

Toothiana flew widely and desperately away. As she went, she screamed from the depths of her soul. It was a scream that was both human and animistic; a scream so pained and fierce that it caused all of the villagers to stop attacking her parents and to briefly go deaf. All except for the Mysterious Hunter.

He screamed back at her with the same ferocity and unsettling quietly, except his was a scream filled with rage and hate and was more animal than human. At that moment, Toothiana knew she had one mortal enemy that she could either kill or be killed by.

But, for that moment, Toothiana would grieve the loss of her parents.

She flew to the highest treetop and huddled deep inside its foliage. She had no tears, only the blank ache of the life that she now thought of to be empty. She rocked back and forth, in a trance of disbelief for a full day and a full night until she remembered the pouch her mother had left her with.

With trembling hands, she opened it. Inside was a small box carved from a single giant ruby. It was covered in feathery patterns. Having heard the story of how her parents met, Tooth knew that the ruby was from the arrow that had nearly killed her parents. And inside that beautiful and intricately-carved box was a cluster of baby teeth and a note that read:

_Our Dearest Girl, _

_ These are the teeth of your childhood. _

_ If you have them under your pillow as you sleep, or hold them tightly, you will _

_ remember that which you need—a memory of happy days, or of deepest hopes, _

_ or even of us in better times. _

_ But one tooth is not yours. It is a tooth of amazing power, and from what being _

_ it comes from, we do not know. Use it only in times of greatest danger, or need. _

_ Your Dearest Parents_

Despite reading the letter from her parents, Toothiana still didn't cry. Instead, she took the teeth and held them tightly as she slept and she took solace from the dreams and memories it shared with her.

* * *

Jack sat stunned by what Toothiana had admitted about her past and the untimely demise of her parents. He didn't know what to say. He knew no words _could_ be said. He couldn't tell her that he knows what she feels, because he didn't. Not really.

"I don't…I don't know what to say, Tooth," Jack admitted after a while when he realized Toothiana was waiting for him to say anything. "Except, maybe…I'm sorry. I wish I was already around and a spirit back then to help you."

Toothiana nodded, "I know."

She took a shaky breath before she went on with her story.

* * *

As Toothiana stayed in the jungle, she began to hate her wings. Before, she had thought them as wondrous things—a gift—but now she saw them as nothing more but the reason for the death of her parents. Her grief and loneliness knew no depths.

The jungle animals did what they could for her. They brought her food and tried to make her treetop sleeping places as comfortable as possible. The children of the village tried to help as well, but they had to now be doubly cautious of the adults.

But, as time went by, Toothiana began to believe more and more that she belonged nowhere. Not with the creatures of the jungle. Not with the humans of the village. She was alone. Whenever she was at her saddest, however, Toothiana would remember the words written by her parents and would take one of the baby teeth in the carved box they gave her—which she had, at that point, carried inside a pouch that hung around her neck—and clutch it tightly until it revealed its memories.

As the lonely years passed, Toothiana began to see changes in the village children. They were growing up. And with each passing day, the innocence and goodness they once had was slowly being lost. It was then that she decided to do something for them. She would collect their teeth so that, in the future, when they needed it most, she could give them back their childhood memories and remind them of their kindness—just like what her parents had done for her.

When the children realized what Toothiana was doing, they began to hide their teeth under pillows for Toothiana to find so that their parents wouldn't know. Finding new joy in this, Toothiana made it a game. She would leave behind small bits of treasure she had found in the jungle. A gold nugget here. A sprinkling of sapphire chips there.

Of course, one could imagine the curiosity and surprise that stirred within the adults when children sat around showing off an uncut ruby or a pocket-full of emeralds. Once again, greed filled the hearts of the grownups of the village, and it wasn't long before they forced their children to tell them how they had come upon these treasures. It wasn't long before a new trap was laid upon Toothiana.

One dark and cloudy night, Toothiana flew to the village to make her nightly rounds. A boy named Akela had lost hi two front teeth, and Toothiana had a special treasure saved for him: two beautiful uncut diamonds. But as she entered his open window, it wasn't the young boy she found. Instead, the Mysterious Hunter leapt toward her.

From behind his shroud of rags, Toothiana could see the strangest eyes. Close together. Beady. Not entirely human. And cold with _hate_.

Toothiana's rage clouded her. All she could think of was getting rid of the monster who had taken her parents away from her. But before she could act, a steel door slammed down between her and the Hunter.

She glanced around with bird-like quickness. It was then that she realized she wasn't inside Akela's bedroom but a cleverly disguised steel cage. She was trapped!

The villagers cheered as the Hunter hauled away the cage. His platoon of slave-like helpers—who were strangely shrouded as well—pulled the wheeled prison away from the village and into the jungle. Like their master, they too were filled with indescribable excitement by her capture.

Meanwhile, the children wept and begged their parents to let Toothiana go free, but they would not. The Mysterious Hunter had promised them riches beyond their dreams.

* * *

"It was an experience I don't wish to ever go through again," Toothiana reminisced. "Being caged like that and feeling powerless. Above all else, I felt…betrayed."

"But the children didn't really wish to betray you. They didn't have a choice. You said so yourself: their parents forced them to share what they know." Jack reminded Tooth. He feared that there would still be some lingering resentment within the Toothfairy's heart.

Toothiana smiled. "You don't need to worry about that, Jack. It's true that, back then, I thought they did it in purpose. I thought—as you used to—that I was alone. That I couldn't—_shouldn't_—trust _anyone_. And during those darkest days of my life, all I could feel was anger, hatred…so many negative emotions that I was such a different person."

"I find that hard to imagine," Jack admitted. And it was true. Toothiana was so kind, so full of _goodness_, love, and warmth, that it was impossible for the Winter Spirit to imagine her as anything _but_.

"It might be hard, but it's true…"

* * *

Toothiana flung herself widely around the cage hoping to get out, like a cornered eagle. But it did her no good.

The Hunter and his minions traveled swiftly through the night and deeper into the jungle. They knew the animals of the jungle would try to help their winged captive, so they carried one weapon they knew the animals of the wild feared: fire.

Torches were tied on the roof of Toothiana's cage and even the Mysterious Hunter carried the brightest torch of all. Because of that, the animals kept their distance as they continued to follow the eerie caravan and kept watch over Toothiana, waiting for a chance to strike.

After traveling for days, they arrived at the base of Toothiana's birthplace—the kingdom of Punjam Hy Loo.

The great elephants that guarded the mountains were standing at the ready, shifting back and forth on their massive feet. Toothiana's jungle friends had warned them that the Mysterious Hunter was headed their way.

Surprisingly, however, the Mysterious Hunter _didn't_ challenge the elephants. Instead, after ordering his minions to stop, he held his flaming torch high above his head and said, "I bring a treasure to the Sisters of Flight and the flying elephant king who dwell within the walls of Punjam Hy Loo!"

When the night sky provided no movement and remained empty of the Flying Sisters, the Mysterious Hunter went on, "I have with me the half-breed daughter of Haroom and Rashmi!"

At the mention of the names of Toothiana's parents, an otherworldly sound erupted—like the rustling of trees in the wind, or the waves lapping on the shore. Along with the sound was a powerful gust of wind that blew down from the mountain. It grew stronger and more furious with each passing second, nearly putting out the flames of the torches the Mysterious Hunter and his posy were carrying.

Instinctively, Toothiana knew that the wind was sent by the Sisters of Flight and that they did not trust the Hunter. Likewise, she felt it in her gut that the time to take out the box left to her by her parents had come.

As the winds continued to rise and pound them from all directions, the Hunter grew increasingly nervous, as did his minions. They began to chatter amongst themselves in the oddest way—not in words, but in sounds.

Then a chorus of voices, all speaking in unison, rang out clear above the howl of the wind.

"Tell us, Hunter, why cage our child? Where be her father and mother? What trickery do you intend to employ upon us? What do you seek, you who seem of man and yet are not?"

The Hunter didn't bother to hide the rage in his eyes as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He held the torch higher and stepped forward, leaning into the wind. The elephants raised their trunks, but took a step back. Fire was, after all, a fearsome and destructive thing, even for beast as mighty as them.

The Hunter then laughed and threw his tattered cloak to the ground reavealing that he wasn't a man at all, but a massive monkey.

"I was once a maharaja, ruler of men!" He screamed, "And by your doing, I was transformed into this creature! Thanks to you and your ilk, I am now the King of Monkeys!"

Upon his declaration, his minions—who were monkeys—dropped their cloaks as well and armed themselves with bows and arrows. But even then, the Monkey King wasn't finished.

"You asked about her parents? Dead! By _my_ hand I had vanquished Haroom and Rashmi!" He gloated. "What do I seek? Is it not obvious? I seek revenge! Revenge on all who made me what I am now!"

Throwing his torch into the herd of elephants, the Monkey King grabbed a bow and arrow from one of his men and drawn it in an instant, aiming it directly at Toothiana's heart.

Before he could let the arrow loose, the wind tripled in strength. At that moment, Toothiana knew what she had to do. She held the ruby box tightly in her hands.

_Mother, father, help me,_ she whispered furiously, clenching her eyes shut. She repeated those words over and over again—like a mantra, or a prayer—as she pictured them clearly in her mind, letting herself fell the bond they had shared so deeply; letting herself remember how much they had sacrificed for her.

Suddenly, she was no longer in the cage. And neither was she a single entity, either. She had become several smaller versions of herself.

With his bow drawn, the Monkey King hesitated. He was bewildered. He didn't know how such a thing was possible. He had, after all, forgotten about the power of love—even though it had been Haroom who had loved him best—for his own memories were already mudded by hate.

The Sisters of Flight circled overhead. It was the flapping of their wings that made the wind stronger and greater, allowing it to grow wilder until it was just like a tornado. Leaves snapped off of trees, dirt swirled around, and the Monkey King's torch blew out.

Now, only the light from the moon illuminated the land, and no jungle animal fears that guiding light. In an instant, the elephants stampeded forward. Toothiana's animal friends also attacked, as this her mini-selves, charging at the Monkey King.

Overpowered and outnumbered, the Monkey King's army screamed and ran. The king tried to grab the Toothianas, but he could not catch them. They were much too fast. And as quickly as she had separated into many tiny beings, did she also merged back into a single one.

Despite being mystified by her newfound power, Toothiana decided not to dwell too much on asking questions about it. Instead, she grabbed the Monkey King by the throat and she felt as if she had the strength of a dozen.

The Monkey King—powerless and alone—cried out in terror and pain.

At that moment, Toothiana felt the rage within her swell. She could fell her power and knew she now had the chance for revenge of her own. She could snap the Monkey King's head and be done with him. It would be so _easy_. But the little ruby box glowed in her hand, and the memory of her parents stopped her from doing such a thing. Her parents love confidently believed that she would not end the Monkey King's life; that she would allow the jungle to choose his fate.

It was that confidence—that love—that made her let go. Toothiana didn't look back as she flew up to join the Sisters of Flight.

The Monkey King fell to the ground. And as she and the Sisters sped away, Toothiana and her kin could hear the Monkey King's cries as the jungle did what they saw fit.

* * *

"That was the first time the Mini Fairies appeared. And the last time I saw the Monkey King, that is…until the day he joined forces with Pitch." Toothiana concluded her long tale about her past.

"Wait, what?" Jack wasn't expecting to hear her say that.

"If the Monkey King really is the person Nathalie saw, Jack, this wouldn't be the first time he joined forces with the Nightmare King." Toothiana admitted. "Although, one would think he would have learned not to trust Pitch after what happened the last time."

"What happened the last time?" Jack was ready to hear another tale.

But Toothiana had other plans, and they really shouldn't distract themselves by stories of the past. They were there to stand watch. They have already wasted enough time as it was. They needed to focus. Those were the things she told Jack, waving off his questions about the fate of the Sisters of Flight, the Monkey King, about how she could now appear as her whole self and still have the Mini Fairies around, where her box of teeth was now, about that one special tooth that didn't belong to her, and whatever else Toothiana had yet to reveal to him.

And even though Tooth believed that it was a waste of time, Jack thought otherwise. He had, after all, learned something knew about the Toothfairy. And Jack knew that it wasn't easy for Toothiana to share those things with anyone. Those were her memories. Private and intimate memories of her past. To know that she shared it with him made the Guardian of Fun, happy and privilege.

But, at the same time, he knew Tooth was right. Turning his attention back to Jack and Nathalie, he agreed that they had other things to worry about. But just when they were about to begin their guard duties anew, they felt the earth rumble for a second and saw a shadowy kind of darkness descend upon Burgess.


	18. Dark and Sinister Magic Afoot

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Dark and Sinister Magic Afoot**

* * *

It wasn't the typical shadows that Pitch Black employs. This one was different. Sparser. And there was a creepy silence that came with it.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, breathily. This kind of darkness was new to him.

For Toothiana, who had been around much longer, she was at a lost as well. In all the times she had fought against Pitch and his minions, she had never seen such a thing and could not provide Jack the answer that he sought.

"I'm not sure," she answered as her wings beat furiously and carried her aloft. Her Mini Fairies flew around her as well, ready to pierce through whatever shadowy creatures would come leaping at them. "This isn't like Pitch's darkness."

"You can say that again," Jack muttered before he turned to look at the sleeping figures that were Jackie and Nathalie. Worry seeped through every fiber of his being. And even though they really shouldn't show any favoritism towards a particular child or group of children, Jack couldn't help himself from commenting, "We can't let anything happen to them."

"We have to think about the other children, Jack," Tooth reminded him gently. "Pitch may have something against Jamie, and he may do something to get back at him—and us. But we can't forget about the other children because of that."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. The way she looked at him begged him to understand and to see things at a bigger perspective. Jack understood, of course, and with a sigh nodded.

"You're right." The Winter Spirit acknowledged. With a final look at the sleeping Bennett Twins, he whistled for the wind to carry him.

As the two Guardians of Childhood flew up in the moonless sky, they saw the reach and the extent of the darkness. It didn't occupy all the houses within the district, just some of them. And the way the shadows and the darkness seemed to _choose_ which houses to envelop seemed like there was a pattern going on.

"It's like there's a _reason_ behind which houses they take over," Jack noted.

"Yes, but _what_?" It was a question they didn't have an answer, and one that they felt—once they knew—would be a game-changer.

Turning around, Jack and Toothiana saw that, although the darkness covered Jamie's house, it didn't completely encased it. There was only a part of the house—the Twin's bedroom—that the shadows seemed to converge in, and even then, it was only a speck compared to the other houses.

Jack frowned and Toothiana could see the desire in him to rush in there and chase that shadow away. It amazed the Queen of the Toothfairies how Jack managed to keep himself from doing so.

'_He's trying, your Majesty.'_ One of the Mini Fairies chirped.

'_No,_' Baby Tooth corrected her sister. '_Jack isn't just trying. He's learning, _really _learning, what it means to be a Guardian._'

Queen Toothiana smiled, both of them were right. Jack was growing. And even though he still had some kinks he need to work out on, Toothiana was certain that Jack was going to be an even greater Guardian than any of them could imagine.

But for now, Jack—and the rest of them—would have to pick their battles and make choices for the benefit of all.

Focusing her attention at what was going on before her, Toothiana began to scan her surroundings, searching for any sign of _where_ the shadows were coming from. Her eyes flickered to the clearing where Pitch was sucked underground—and where Jack and Baby Tooth later told them was the entrance to Pitch's underground kingdom—thinking that there was nowhere else it could be coming from. But, surprisingly, that clearing was free of any signs of Pitch's hold of the town.

"Where is all of this coming from?" Toothiana muttered. "It can't just have appeared out of nowhere. That's impossible."

* * *

Nicholas St. North hadn't felt that way for a very long time. That tingle, that air that came about, was something he had not felt ever since his friend and mentor gave him his final gift.

Frowning, North looked around. There were only a few people he knew of who could give and create such a feeling, and those very same people were looking around and at each other as well, wondering—as he did—where the feeling was emanating from.

That was the first sign that told Nicholas St. North—the Guardian of Wonder—something was wrong. Much more terribly wrong than they first anticipated.

"Something wrong, mate?" Bunnymund asked, seeing how stiff North had suddenly went and how shifty his eyes were, darting from one side to the other. He then laughed and added, "You looked like you've just been caught red handed with your hand on a cookie jar."

"Did you not feel that?" North asked in barely a whisper.

"Feel what?" Bunnymund threw the question back, eyebrow raising.

"Magic." Was North's clipped reply. "Someone is using magic. A strong one."

The raised eyebrow turned into a frown. It was enough of a reply for Nicholas St. North to know that his old friend and rival hadn't felt what he and the other magic-users like him had felt.

"That can't be right," Bunnymund said, his mind was racing. He didn't want to think of the implications that would mean—that North had sensed something _he_ didn't. "There wasn't any disturbance of the sort. I would know. I'm a _Pooka_. I can sense these things from mile away, like how I sensed Ombric time travelling..."

"I know," North nodded, face grim. "And if you didn't sense it…well, _that_ bothers me a lot than if you did."

* * *

Toothiana ordered her Mini Fairies to investigate the houses that were covered in darkness. As soon as they were told, the Mini Fairies darted to different directions to do so. Even Baby Tooth had gone off to her own devices, leaving their queen with Jack Frost.

Watching the Mini Fairies go about, Jack couldn't help commenting, "They sure are pretty useful to have around. You get to do things quickly, with a hundred more efficiency. And you get to order people around and multi-task."

Toothiana frowned.

"It's true that they do help me with collecting teeth, Jack, but I don't order them around," she said defensively.

Jack laughed, enjoying the brief moment when he could tease the Toothfairy. "I envy you, Queen Toothiana. I wish _I_ have servants."

"They're _not_ servants, Jack. They're a part of _me_. Besides, you don't need that kind of following. Unlike me, you don't collect anything from children." Tooth pointed out.

Jack's teasing however, ended with him having a far-away look on his face as he said, "It looks fun to have that many people around—people who are just like you. It's one of the things I'm jealous of, you know. With you, North, heck even Bunny and the King."

That was the first time Toothiana heard Jack say something like that. And the first time he mentioned someone whom he called 'the King'.

"Who?" she asked.

Instead of answering her question, though, Jack merely shook his head and nodded over at the house—the house that was most covered with shadows—and said, "We're wasting time talking. I promise I'll tell you all about him one day, but for now—just like you've said—we've got something more important to deal with."

Not wanting to be a hypocrite by getting Jack to tell her what she wanted to know when she—herself—had dodged his earlier questions, the Queen of the Toothfairy nodded. Together, she and the winter spirit flew towards the two-story abode.

* * *

The Guardian of Wonder should have anticipated it. After all, spirits who were capable of using the ancient kind of magic, like him, would undoubtedly want an explanation. Especially since all of those who _can_ use them were in the vicinity.

However, when the time came for them to ask him their question, all of which were the same as the other, North had no answers to give and only provided more questions when he told them that the last remaining Pooka in existence failed to sense the magic in the air.

"What does that mean, North?" a child-like looking spirit who goes by the name of Houri.

"It means that either one of us is lying—though that is highly unlikely as one would wonder _why_," said another spirit, a messenger of Odin, Hermod. He was agitated, at best, and glared at each and every magician and sorcerer in the room. "Of course, the possibility that our enemy, the Nightmare King, has found a way to make use of such ancient magic."

"Impossible!" bellowed North. The mere thought of Pitch Black using _this_ kind of magic sickened him. "This sort of magic is something Pitch _cannot_ use."

"Nicholas speaks the truth," came another spirit's opinion. She was a cat-like human with long tail and pointed ears. "The only ones who _can_ use this magic is Nicholas himself and Ombric…and we all know Ombric is no longer with us."

"Then what do you suggest, Nekomata?" Hermod challenged the female feline. "By elimination, wouldn't that mean that you, Nicholas, are the one causing trouble?"

North glared at the Norse messenger. "And _why_ would I do that? I have not used magic in long time. Not since…" he trailed off, then shook his head. "No, I have no hand in this. Besides, I have been here the whole time. Bunnymund can attest to that."

"North speaks the truth, mate." Bunnymund, who had overheard the heated exchange joined in and nodded. "And if the lot of you have nothing to do with it, then if we eliminate the impossible, whatever remains—however improbable—must be the case…and even though I hate to admit it, Pitch may have a hand in this as well."

"But, how?" Houri asked, tilting her head to the side. "No one would ever teach the Nightmare King the ways of the ancients."

"We all know that never stopped Pitch before," Bunnymund went on. "If no one helped him, then we can be damn sure he helped himself into these secrets…" he then looked at North, and a silent understanding passed between them. "You know what that means, don't you, North?"

North nodded grimly. He did know. Very well, in fact. And the knowledge of _how_ Pitch may have done it filled him with anger he had not felt in a long time.

* * *

What, exactly, were they expecting when they entered the house through the open window on the second floor? Perhaps they were expecting Nightmares and Fearlings charging at them. Perhaps they were expecting more of the children that were being enveloped by shadowy coffins. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't what they were greeted with: empty beds that looked as though they had, until recently, been occupied.

At first, Jack and Toothiana both thought that the children who occupied those beds had only went for a drink of water, or perhaps on the bathroom. But when Jack searched around, leaving Toothiana to watch silently for the children's return while staying hidden, he saw no one except for the children's parents.

"What's going on?" Jack muttered loudly to himself, scratching his head in confusion.

He knew the children who lived in that house—had watched them and looked out for them the same way he does with the other children of Burgess—and they were not the kind of children who would sneak out and cause their parents worry like that. Sure, they were certified pranksters but disappearing in the night was not their _modus operandi_.

Bothered and bewildered, the Guardian of Fun returned to the children's room to find that several of the Mini Fairies had also returned to their queen's side. All of them were chirping and flying around as if panicked. Whatever they were telling Toothiana—Jack guessed—was important.

"Jack!" the way Toothiana said his name made it sound like they had not seen each other in a long time and she was worried about something.

"The kids aren't in the house," Jack said, landing right next to the Queen of the Toothfairies. "I've searched everywhere."

"I know," Toothiana surprised him in saying. Then by way of explanation, added, "The Mini Fairies told me. Every single child in the neighborhood is gone, Jack. There's no sign of them."

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the earth, where darkness was at its thickest, Pitch Black—the Nightmare King—watched with glee as another phase in his plan had been set to motion. It was another step in ensuring the demise of the Guardians.

"We might need a bigger place after thissss." Nyx commented as she watched the scene before her unfold. Her eyes, filled with hunger and anticipation, lingered on one subject after another as she contemplated which one she would consume first. "You are planning to expand your kingdom, are you not, Nightmare King?"

"Of course," Pitch replied as he closed the large tattered book—the secret to his success—that he had in his hands. "This is merely a test run. Just a couple of neighborhoods around the world. I just wanted to see for myself how…favorable using _this _would be."

"Where did you get that, anyway?" Nyx eyed the ancient tome. "It looksss really old."

"This?" Pitch held the tome higher, then chuckled. His eyes glinted with something akin to triumph. "A _remembrance_ from the past. One I hadn't expected to find again after a very _long_ time."

It was as if what he had said was an inside joke, for as soon as he uttered those words, Pitch Black began laughing. For a moment, Nyx wondered if she shouldn't have asked that question and, instead, pretended to not think much about the book in Pitch's hand. But, like always, her curiosity got the better of her. After all, she never envisioned Pitch to be one who values literature especially with the way literature had painted him.

"What is _it_, exactly?" Nyx pressed on, even though her gut was telling her she shouldn't.

"One of Nicholas St. North's most prized possessions."


	19. Ombric the Wise

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I think I'm on a roll... (:p) Though I can't say the same about the other FFs that I am currently working on since-apart from the third book I'm writing (which would be out sometime next year)-I am putting all of my free time with this FF (and Pokemon Y, _and_ Mass Effect 3)...Haha, I'm being selective with what I'm writing right now. (:p)

_Anyways_, I have to remind everyone-for this FF, at least-that some events from the book _didn't_ happen. I'm twisting the timeline of the events from the book, at least, to form some sort of continuity here. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter (and, again, don't forget to review!). I'll update again tomorrow...provided we don't lose power (and internet service), what with this massive storm heading our way.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Ombric the Wise**

* * *

Jack Frost, winter spirit and Guardian of Fun, did not want to leave Burgess for North's workshop at the Pole. He wanted to stay guard and watch over the remaining children of the small town and ensure that—whatever sinister plans were being set into motion—they would be protected. That they won't be disappearing into the night.

He also wanted to find out where the children had gone—which, Jack guessed, he would learn if he wait out until morning for when he believed the children would return.

But Queen Toothiana had other plans, and it seemed whatever North and the Guardians also had on their mind, was important and had a sense of urgency in it…if the fact that the two Guardians who were in Burgess needed to be fetched by the Yetis who had made use of North's Snow Globe.

"Hey, guys!" Jack greeted, though he looked at them warily. "What are you doing here?"

They made mumbling sounds that, although Jack had known them and had altercations with them before, still couldn't comprehend their meaning.

"You're not going to stuff me inside a sack again, are you?" He asked, cutting them off. Jack took an instinctive step back. Despite how much time has passed, he was still wary of the Yetis who had shoved him into a sack and thrown inside a magic portal—per Nicholas St. North's orders.

The Yeti's shook their heads but pointed at Jack and Tooth then at the portal that was still hovering behind them.

"I think North sent them to take us back home, quickly." Tooth offered what was the obvious explanation. "Something must have come up."

"You think?" Jack couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes. They already _knew_ something was up. The children in Burgess—most of them—were _missing_. Gone, without a trace. "Maybe he, Sandy, and Bunnymund have heard about what happened to the children. I mean, it's not like the ones you saw. They're no longer just being encased in shadows and darkness."

"I know," Toothiana assured Jack that she did. Worry was oozing from their youngest recruit and he was already feeling antagonized. There's no need to add to that. Even she was worried, and if she wasn't bound by her duty so much, she would have been on Jack's side about remaining in Burgess. "But, the only way we can find out what they want is for us to go, Jack. We can't waste any more time."

Jack sighed. A pained look crossed his face as he looked back at the place where Jamie's house stood. He wanted to check up on them, but time was of the essence. Grudgingly, he nodded and went with the Yetis, Toothiana, and her Mini Fairies, crossing through the portal.

* * *

The Sandman didn't know what to make of the situation. He knew something was terribly wrong. He could feel fewer dreams were being made from his dreamsands. He knew _how_ that could be, he just didn't know _why_.

It was what the little golden fellow was thinking of when he silently floated to where North had asked them to meet. It was also what he thought was going to be the main point of their meeting. Though how North could possibly know about the diminishing number of dreams, the Sandman didn't know.

The scope of whatever they were going to talk about, however, was _big_. And that it was to be kept a secret. Those were the only reasons the Guardian of Dreams could think of behind Nicholas St. North's decision to hold it inside the replica of Santoff Clausen's Big Root.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund, the last of the proud Pookas and the Guardian of Hope, had his nose twitching. Something wasn't right. Something was far worse than what it had been twenty-four hours ago. He'll bet his whiskers on that.

And it wasn't just because _didn't_ feel any disturbance in the realm that he was supposed to be most in-tuned with, but also because of the way Nicholas St. North had been acting ever since he had met with the other magic-imbued spirits.

The man wasn't known to be quiet, but that was what he was now. North was never one for subtleties nor tiptoeing, either. He was loud, boisterous. He would create a ruckus every chance he got and would be the first to run straight through an enemy. Despite mellowing down a bit, all of that was still true of his good friend. Which is why it has always been a conundrum to the Pooka, why North uses to employ the means of gift-giving the way he does—which requires one of the things that was hard to come by on the old man: stealth.

_But that's beyond the point. The point is, North's acting strange. Well…_stranger. Bunnymund thought to himself as he passed time inside the big tree, waiting for the others to arrive. North had left him there and had run off somewhere saying he was going to check on something. _I hope he isn't hiding anything from us like he did with the whole episode with Jack infiltrating Pitch's domain. I have enough of _that_ kind of game._

Sighing, Bunnymund couldn't help but wish of the bygone days when he was connected—in mind and spirit—with the others. Back when North was still a human; back when he was still considered a recluse (yet an intelligent one at that); back when Toothiana was a _lot_ more demure; back when they were just a ragtag group who came together to put Pitch in his rightful place.

But those days were long and past. And even though Bunnymund can travel in time as he pleases—an ability he had kept secret from everyone—he knew better than to meddle with the flow of time.

* * *

Nicholas St. North had made it a promise to himself to keep the replica of Big Root just like his old friend would have kept it. Which meant it was organized, and clean. He had kept at it ever since he used magic to create the place underneath his workshop.

But, at that moment, cleanliness and the organization of the various books, scientific paraphernalia, globes, test tubes, and the likes was the farthest thing from the Guardian of Wonder's mind.

Something was missing. Something that was given to him. Something he was pretty sure he had kept in lock and key with the rest of the treasures he had amassed during his life as a human—though these 'treasures' were valuable not because they glittered like gems and jewels, but because of their sentimental value.

It was something that he was asked to keep safe and keep away from those who might use its contents with ill intent. And it was one of the last things ever given to him by a very good friend.

The Great Wizard Ombric. He was the last surviving wizard from Antlantis and the man who had been a huge part of Nicholas St. North's change.

Ombric was the one who taught him magic. He was amongst the first to believe Nicholas St. North—a brute who relished in stealing everything for himself and killing off his enemies without a second thought—could be good and great.

Ombric felt like a father to the younger Nicholas who had lived his whole life not knowing what that is. Sure, he was raised to be the most fearsome by bandits like him, but he never felt they were a family. He never _knew_ what a family was, until he came bounding to Santoff Clausen believing that he had been shown a vision of treasures that were plentiful and far beyond his wildest imagination.

Of course, back then, he thought those treasures were gold, silver, diamonds, gems and jewels that glittered in the sun and moonlight. He thought he had been duped when all he had found was a magical town filled with children who can speak to animals and an old wizard who's at war with the Nightmare King.

But the dream the Man in the Moon had sent him proved to be true. He did find treasures that were beyond his imaginings.

It has been a long time since then, and not a day goes by when Nicholas wished he could go back to those days with the knowledge he know possessed. He wondered how things would have been infinitely more different. He wondered how much he could have changed; how much good he could have done. And, possibly, how he could have stopped the inevitable.

Those secret desires were things Nicholas St. North buried deep within him. He didn't want the others to know of his regrets. He needed to be strong for the team. To be the glue that binds them together. And, right now, he needed to find Ombric's Tome.

"Where did I put that book? It has to be here. Somewhere…" North hadn't felt so desperate in searching something in a long time. Not since Katherine was taken.

The thought of the little girl who was his first believer sent a pang of guilt at him so strongly. _Even after all this time, I still cannot forgive myself for what happened…_

He shook his head. _Focus, Nicholas. There is nothing you can do about Katherine, but there is something you can do about Ombric's book. Just, remember where you last put it._

And he did remember. Because there was nowhere else he had hidden it in, except inside the hidden alcove underneath Big Root. The entrance of which was something only he knew and required an incantation, which he was also the only one who knew. Yet, the book was not there. It wasn't _anywhere._

"_Dorogoy Bog_…" Nicholas St. North didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to think about the implications of uttering the words he knew was true. But there was no denying the fact… "Ombric's Tome is missing."

* * *

"And here I thought we'd be the last ones to come here," Jack didn't bother to hide his annoyance. He was never patient to begin with, and now he was here waiting for North to return from wherever it was he went to.

"What's eatin' you, Frost?" Bunnymund asked. They could use a little less attitude from the prankster, what with everything that was going on.

"Sorry," Toothiana apologized on behalf of Jack who was grumbling. "Jack's just…worried about the children of Burgess."

'_Did something happen?_' the Sandman asked. He had been certain nothing—except for Pitch, and quite possibly this mysterious Pyro Jack—could sour the mood of the fun-loving Guardian.

"Some of the children are missing. Like they've suddenly got up and just…vanished." Toothiana told them of what they saw. "There were no signs of them, or of any struggle. Whatever came for them—_whoever_ came for them—was quick."

"What?" this was certainly news to Bunnymund, and to Sandy as well as they both looked from Tooth to Jack. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we are." Jack spit his answer out. Outside of the window, the other Guardians could see a powerful snowstorm brewing. "I looked everywhere. In the houses where the darkness was thickest, the children are gone. That's why we shouldn't be wasting time talking. We should be _doing_ something!"

'_We've never heard of children disappearing before,_' Sandy reminded them. '_This would have to be the first time this has happened.'_

"Yeah," Bunnymund nodded, mind racing. "We have to figure out if we had just witnessed the beginnings of something, or if this has been going on for a while. The only thing we _can_ be sure of at the moment is the relationship between the shadows encasing the children and their disappearance."

"Hey, aren't you guys listening? Enough with the talking. We _need_ to find the kids!"

"Yes," Toothiana nodded. "Only the houses fully blanketed by shadow had their children missing. And, before we left, Jack and I checked up on Jackie and Nathalie. There was a light shadow hovering above them, but it's not like the ones we have seen. But—"

'_But? But what, Toothiana?'_ the Guardian of Dreams asked. He didn't like the way Toothiana was speaking and hoped that, whatever came after that word, was not another dose of bad news.

"It's just…" Toothiana hesitated for a bit, "Nathalie told us she was having vivid dreams about Pitch and his domain. Not only that, but she mentioned…some undesirables…joining in with whatever Pitch has planned."

"Undesirables?" Bunnymund's eyebrow quirked. Sometimes, he couldn't understand the Queen's choice of words.

Toothiana then looked directly at Bunnymund, and knowing he would understand the weight of what she was going to say next, said, "The Monkey King."

That got Bunnymund to stiffen. He knew who the Monkey King was. He was there when Toothiana had the human-turned-animal pinned to the wall with a dagger on her hand ready to off him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, whatever playful banter he had ready was gone. "The Monkey King? He's back?"

"And he's working with Pitch again, among other people." Toothiana nodded grimly. She knew she would have to repeat everything she was going to say to North when he returns, but it was a pressing matter to tell everyone that Pitch not only has allied himself with someone who was a match against Jack Frost, but had also rekindled old alliances with the Monkey King. "Nathalie said there were others with Pitch apart from the Monkey King and Pyro Jack, though the identity of these other spirits still remain vague to me."

The Sandman, who had never heard of this Monkey King, wondered what the big deal was. He looked from Tooth to Bunny hoping one of them would explain what the deal was.

Seeing the confusion evident on Sandy's face, Bunnymund quickly explained that the Monkey King was the Queen of the Toothfairies' old nemesis—one they had not seen for a very long time. Although the Guardian of Dreams knew there was more to the story than what he was told, he let the questions die down. He would find time to ask Toothiana about that later.

"Are you okay, Sheila?" Bunnymund asked, worried. He knew how Toothiana had been when she and the Monkey King had faced off before.

"Yes? No…I don't really know." Tooth admitted, the Mini Fairies with her chirped. Shaking her head, she added, "But that's not as important as the children. We have to find out where they are…" Then, she realized something. "Wait, but if you guys didn't know about the disappearance of the children in Burgess, what did you ask us back for?"

It was at that moment that Jack Frost decided that enough was _enough_. He felt as if he was back in that night when he had first met the Guardians of Childhood after being kidnapped by the Yetis. He felt as though no one cared to _listen_ to him. And so, just like that time, Jack Frost gripped his staff tightly and, without warning, slammed its butt on the ground creating a powerful blast of icy air that almost knocked the Toothfairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman down.

"Enough with the yapping," the winter spirit growled in frustration. "We. Need. To. Save. The. Kids."

* * *

Despite the worry he was feeling, and perhaps the direness of the situation, Nicholas St. North couldn't keep his eyes from going wide in surprise and annoyance to surface when he saw what had become of Big Root's living room.

"What the—!?" North couldn't even form a coherent sentence seeing his beloved Big Tree filled with snow and frosted ground. Icicles hung from the ceiling leading to and from Jack Frost who stood at the center of it all. The other Guardians were all looking at him, just as dumbfounded as North was. "What is going on here?"

"North!" the other Guardians were surprised to see him, even though they shouldn't be. They were at _his_ workshop, for crying out loud!

Looking pointedly at all of them, North repeated his question, "What is going on? Why you try to make Big Root a winter wonderland, Jack?"

"I didn't—" Jack stuttered, looking as surprised as everyone was by his display. "I wasn't—! I'm sorry…It's just…the kids. They need help. They don't need us sitting here, waiting and talking."

"The kids?" North asked, looking at Toothiana and Bunnymund for an explanation.

Sighing, Toothiana began to retell North what she and Jack had seen, with Bunnymund helping. The Guardian of Fun's eyes narrowed, his jaw tightened, as the tale continued. And when he heard of the disappearing children, he had to bite back a groan. He had found all he needed to confidently say who had taken Ombric's Tome.

With a hand at the bridge of his nose, and with the other Guardians looking at him, North said, "I think I know what happened with the children."

"You do?" Jack's interest was piqued.

North nodded. "Pitch. He used a darker brand of magic—a forbidden kind. Warped it to his own means."

"Magic? Pitch? Pitch _doesn't_ know how. He _can't_ know how to use magic." Bunnymund was the first to find fault in what Nicholas St. North had said. "That's not _possible_."

"Bunnymund's right," Toothiana nodded in agreement. "Pitch had proven how incapable he was. He would need help. Lots of it. How did you even come to that conclusion, North?"

"Because," sighed North. He had never felt nor looked so tired in his life. Well, with the exception of those times during the Battle of Belief. "I _know_ what magic he used. And I know _how_ he managed to do it."

The images that appeared atop of Sandy's head were vocalized by the other Guardians as they asked, in unison, "What?"

"Ombric's Tome is missing from my vault." North explained, his eyes glinting with anger. "And that magic can only be found there."


	20. The Other Side of Light

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_It's raiiiniiiing. It's raiiiiniiiiing haaaaard~ _*Ahem*

Sorry about that. (:P) I just don't like the rain when it's brought about by a storm—especially if this storm has been classified as a "super" typhoon. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and, as always, please don't forget to review!

Just a head's up, I won't be updating this weekend so…the next update will, probably, be late Monday or early Tuesday.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Other Side of Light**

* * *

Nathalie Bennett is never one to scare so easily. Unlike her twin brother, who can easily be frightened by the dark, Nathalie knew there was nothing to fear. She didn't understand how her brother could be so afraid when they have the Guardians on their side. But, when faced with what she was facing now, Nathalie Bennett couldn't help but feel the beginnings of fear stir within her.

She wasn't alone. Not by a long shot. Not when there are hundreds—maybe even thousands—of children cooped up in a dark and desolate place just like her. Yet, despite how many they were, when Nathalie tried to talk with any one of them—when she even tried to get any of their attention—the only thing she was greeted with was blank and trance-like stares.

The children, Nathalie saw right then, wasn't…normal. They shuffled about like zombies, and made moaning and groaning noises. Their eyes were blank, glazed-over, and—dare she say it?—lifeless. Nathalie was seldom frightful, but at that moment, as she found herself in the middle of a sea of kids who were like husks, Nathalie Bennett was afraid.

But, just like a brave, young child that she was, she curbed that fear down. Or, at least, tried to. She knew she couldn't show anything that would single her out. She knew where she was, after all. And she knew that if the Lord of that castle found out who she was, she would be used to harm the Guardians of Childhood. She was as much as their protector as they were hers—that was what her father had always taught them.

Likewise, Jamie Bennett had instilled in her and her twin brother the importance and power of belief. Her dad had always told her that, as long as she believed, there would always be a light at the end of the tunnel.

And so, Nathalie tried to act like the other children all the while keeping an eye out for anything that can help her. She knew that she only had to wait until dawn for her to return to her bed and to her home. That has always been the case whenever she found herself transported in Pitch's castle all those other times past.

Still, Nathalie couldn't help but say a silent prayer, _Please, come get me, Jack. I don't like this place…_

* * *

Jackie Bennett had always been a deep sleeper. No amount of ruckus—no matter how loud, wild, unruly, and such it was—could wake him up. The nature of his sleeping had once been a cause of great worry to his parents, who—at one point—had taught he was deaf, and in worse cases, had died. The only thing short of a nuclear explosion—or _any_ explosion for that matter—to wake the young boy up, would be his need to go to the bathroom.

Like any youngster who wakes up for that, Jackie never paid much attention to his surroundings. His only goal was to get to the bathroom, unload himself, and go back to bed. Yet, at that particular night when he and his twin sister had seen Jack Frost and Queen Toothiana again, something made Jackie Bennett stop and take in his surroundings.

Rubbing his eyes, trying to keep himself awake as he moved with his blanket in tow, it took quite a while for Jackie to process what it was he was seeing. Or rather, what he _wasn't_ seeing. His twin sister, Nathalie.

Frowning, and wondering where Nathalie had run off to, Jackie decided to look around the house, though he made sure to bring with him the flashlight his father had given him. In a shouted whisper as he moved, Jackie called for his sister.

"Nat, where are you?" he called out, careful as to not wake his parents up. He didn't want to get himself—and his sister—in trouble, especially if Nathalie was up to something. "Nathalie!"

Yet, no matter how many times he called—and he even did call out to her louder than he would've liked in several instances—nor having looked for Nathalie all over the house (save for the basement and the attic since Jackie was far too frightened to even try to get close to those two rooms), he couldn't find his twin sister anywhere.

"This isn't fun, and it isn't funny either, Nat!" Jackie hissed, he was close to tears. "Come on, show yourself already."

True, Jackie could have went to his parents and told them that Nathalie was hiding, or missing, or whatever it was Jackie thought she was doing. But Jackie was afraid of what his sister might do to him if he snitch on her. Besides, it also occurred to the young boy that his twin might be in the company of Jack Frost and Queen Toothiana.

When that thought entered young Jackie's mind, he felt jealousy flare up. He couldn't help but think how unfair it was that his twin was having fun with the Guardians and that she had left him behind. It didn't occur to him that that might not be the case. And so, he trudged angrily back to their room, not once thinking otherwise.

* * *

"Ombric's…Tome?" E. Aster Bunnymund wanted, more than anything, to have mistakenly heard what Nicholas St. North had just said. "You can't mean—!"

North nodded gravely. His eyes held something fierce in them that none of the Guardians had ever seen before, though he said nothing to explain more.

Jack, who only knew a fraction of North's past—and of the person called 'Ombric'—wondered what the big deal was with this tome they were speaking of. He wondered why it was obviously such a shocker for the other Guardians as well…well, except for the Sandman who seemed to be at a lost as he was.

"How?" Toothiana was both frightened and surprised by the revelation. "Ombric gave that book to you. He asked you to keep it safe."

"And I did. Well, I thought I did." North argued defensively. He knew Tooth didn't mean anything by it other than to point out and remind everyone why he had—or _used to_, at least—Ombric's most prized possession. "I kept it safe. Placed a lot of magic spell to keep anyone from finding it. How Pitch found book is great mystery."

'_What's this book about_?' The Sandman asked. It was the very same question Jack wanted to ask but held back asking. '_What's so important about it, other than that it belonged to Ombric?_'

"Long story is too long to tell, will save it for later." North replied. There was a faraway gaze in his eyes as he spoke. "But, short version: Ombric gave tome to me for safe-keeping. And as a gift. It contains all of his knowledge, all of the magics he had learned, his experiments, thoughts, and even a small portion dedicated to his diary."

"You're playing it down, North," Bunnymund scoffed. "Ombric's Tome is one of the most powerful magical artifacts in this current age—and in the short Golden Age we experienced."

"Wait, so you're saying Pitch Black—the Nightmare King; the one who wants to destroy everything and darken the world with fear—has _the_ most powerful magical item in the world in his hands?" Jack was incredulous. "Can he use it?"

North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund all gave each other a four-way look, and Jack knew the answer was bad even before North gave his reply.

"He had learned how to use magic overtime," North admitted. "But he can't do it alone. With the tome, however…that is another matter. He can become even more powerful if he gets control of all its secrets."

"And I'm guessing, with what Jack and Tooth saw, that Pitch may have unlocked one of it," Bunnymund spoke what was on everyone's mind at that point.

* * *

Nathalie was certain she had been in the Nightmare King's castle long enough. She was sure dawn was only minutes away—if not, already there. And yet, she was still there. At the castle. That shouldn't be.

Heart pounding, Nathalie wondered what could be wrong. She should already be at her house, in her bed!

_What's going on?_ She wondered. _Why am I still here?_

The thought of being stuck there—left there—with the other zombie-like children was not a welcoming thought, nor was it a welcoming experience. The fear she thought she had gotten under control began to blossom once more. This was something new. She was still stuck in that darkened world even when the sun was already beginning to rise. She wanted out—like any sane children (and person) would!

But there was no way out. At least, no way that she knew of without tipping Pitch Black off or having the need to call the Guardians—which she wants so much to do as they were the only ones who could possibly help her get out of there.

She wanted to cry. Badly. But like feeling fear and knowing what fuels Pitch Black's power, Nathalie held it in. She would not cry. Cannot.

But it still didn't change the fact that she was _extremely_ frightened.

_Jack, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, North! I need your help. Please save me!_

* * *

Jaimie Bennett didn't know what to make of his son's story. He had went to his children's bedroom to wake them up and make sure that they wouldn't be late for their dentist appointment, but when he had arrived, he only found Jackie there with a sour look on his face as he stared at his sister's empty bed.

The pouting look on Jackie's face made his father laugh, though not in a mean-spirited way.

"What's wrong, son?" he asked as he entered the room. He didn't know there was something wrong at that point, if he had, he would have been more alarmed than relaxed. "What's with the face?"

"Nathalie didn't wake me up," Jackie replied. "She should've woke me up."

Jaimie laughed, "Well, it's still pretty early. I don't think you overslept—"

"Not that, dad!" Jackie whirled around and it was the first time he saw signs of Jackie trying to keep himself from crying. "Jack Frost and Queen Toothiana came to visit last night! And then, I woke up and Nathalie wasn't in her bed. I searched around the house, and I can't find her. I bet she's with Jack and Queen Toothiana. I bet she's playing with them! That's _not_ fair!"

It took a while for Jaimie to process what Jackie had said. At first, he patriarch of the house thought it was a joke. But when he looked at his son, and saw the confused and hurt look on his face, Jaimie knew it wasn't. Jackie was telling the truth—or what he _believed_ to be the truth.

Of course, he knew Jack Frost and Toothiana. He _knew_ they wouldn't just take Nathalie away without a word, and they wouldn't certainly leave Jackie behind if they wanted to play with them. That was not how the Guardians operated.

That was the reason why Jaimie found himself asking his son, "Are you sure about that, Jackie? Are you sure that Nathalie is with Jack and the Toothfairy?"

Jackie nodded, face scrunched up. "Where else would she be?"

A thought—a dark thought—trickled into Jaimie Bennett's mind; one that he would rather not entertain. He didn't know what he would do if that thought was true. He didn't know what he would do if the Boogeyman had found his way to her.


	21. Missing

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for the delay. There's been a lot of hectic activity here, as most of you might guess. Typhoon Haiyan had wrecked devastation upon several provinces in my beloved country and I have been working hard to try to get a lot of people to help the people who need it most—so, yeah, most of my time from the weekend, and even up until now, had been devoted to that. I am even planning to volunteer myself to Tacloban City—one of the hardest hit, if not _the_ hardest hit cities here. Anyways, if you guys want to help, then head on over to the Red Cross page, or to the CNN website to learn how (as I am positive I can't post the links here).

With that said, here is the newest chapter of this FF. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to read and review.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Missing**

* * *

Bennett was at a stump. He didn't know what he should tell his wife. He knew she was going to wake up soon, and she most certainly would want to see her children before she goes off to work. What was he going to say when she asks about Nathalie?

He was positively certain that she wouldn't accept such a thing as the Guardians of Childhood whisking their daughter away to play—which was what his son, Jackie, had told him had happened. Heck, even Jamie himself found that hard to belief, and he had known the Guardians for as long as he could remember; he had played with them and went off on adventures with them up until he lost his last baby teeth. Even after that—even when he could no longer see them—he was certain as the sun rising from the east that Jack was watching over him. He had felt them on occasions, and it was only when his kids first met the Guardians that he knew he was right: they had never forgotten him.

As such, Jamie knew that it was impossible for the Guardians to just whisk their daughter away. They were not irresponsible like that. Sure, Jack likes to play pranks, but he doesn't endanger children. But, on the other hand, _if_ Nathalie wasn't with the Guardians…

Jamie shook his head. He wasn't going to go down that line of thought. What he _should_ be doing was figuring out a way to contact the Guardians and have them bring his daughter back _before_ his wife wakes up.

The question was: _How_?

* * *

Jack Frost was pacing back and forth. He didn't know why, exactly, but he was feeling as though something was terribly wrong—something far beyond what he had seen and what he had known. It was a nagging feeling, like trying to swat a fly that had been bothering you for ages and had kept on coming back.

He wracked his brain trying to think of anything he might have missed or forgotten. He came up empty, and yet…

"What's wrong, Jack?" Toothiana asked as she flew towards him, having finished giving instructions to her army of Mini Fairies. Even with the emergency they were facing, there was still work to be done, after all. "You seem…distraught."

"Hmm?" Jack looked up and gave a little smile—a sheepish one—remembering his episode. He had just calmed down not too long ago, after having been reassured that they were going to do something. "Yeah…well, I don't really know why…apart from what's going on with the kids. It's just…something feels…off."

"You have to trust that North will think of something, and that Tsar Lunar will help us retrieve Ombric's Tome." Tooth said, thinking that was all Jack was thinking about. She didn't realize Jack was speaking of something else. "And once we get that back, I'm sure things will return to normal."

"No," Jack shook his head, brows furrowed. "That's not it. Well, it is. But, like I've said, it's not just that. It's probably nothing. Maybe all the worries I've been having are just converging into one massive ball of anxiety."

It was Toothiana's turn to frown. He didn't think Jack would have a lot of things to worry about. Apart from the missing children, his new-found nemesis, and his weakened state, the Queen of the Tooth Fairies couldn't think of anything else that would make Jack say such a thing.

"You have other things you're worrying about?"

At the question, Jack couldn't help but smirk. "I know I'm all fun and games and the least of my worries include deadlines, but that's not all there is to me, Queen Toothiana."

"That's not what I—" Toothiana blushed and stuttered. "I'm not saying you—Y-You know that's not what I meant, Jack!"

Laughing Jack replied, "I know." His laughter was short, however. Likewise was the smile that graced his face soon after that.

Before Tooth could ask him what was in his mind, the winter spirit said, "I just have this nagging feeling that something's wrong. That I'm missing something, or maybe even forgotten something. I'm also worried about Antarctica."

"Antarctica?"

Jack nodded. "I never got the chance to know what was up with all the other winter spirits. When Baby Tooth and I got there, no one was around. That's…strange. Even the King's people weren't there, and they're _always_ around, it's frustrating at times especially since they like to crowd around me and annoy me to no end."

"You've been mentioning him. Who's this 'King' you're talking about?" Toothiana finally managed to ask. She had been curious ever since hearing mention of the King from Jack.

"The Winter King, of course!" Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which—for him—it was. "The Lord of the Winter Spirits. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him."

Toothiana, actually, _haven't_ heard of a spirit like that—and that was saying something, considering she had been around for as long as she had been (which was well before even North was born!). She wanted, however, to say that she had. After all, what would it look like for her _not_ to know something that should've been common knowledge?

Of course, she _knew_ exactly what it would look like. She could still remember what she had done upon first meeting Sophie when she offered the young human child _teeth_! Toothiana was even ecstatic that it had _blood_ and _gums_ on it! It was such an embarrassing thing!

In the end, the Queen of the Toothfairies admitted not knowing the spirit in question. To which Jack Frost incredibly replied, "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I kid about that?" Tooth asked back. Briefly she wondered why Jack seemed to be asking that from her lately whenever she asks his a question.

"Huh…" that got Jack thinking for a while. "That's funny…I was pretty sure everyone would know about him…He's the most powerful winter spirit around. He holds the respect of all the winter spirits—even the Yetis, and that's saying something. Although, he's methods can be kind of harsh…"

The way Jack trailed off told Toothiana that he might know first-hand what those methods are. But, like always, before the Guardian of Memories could delve deeper into the matter, Jack shook his head and went on, unwilling to provide time for any questions.

"He's this big bulk of a man—much larger than North, and much, _much_ hairier than Bunnymund. He's not much of a talker, though. During the times that I have met him, he wasn't much of a speaker…and I was pretty sure he would nag my ear off, too. He would just look at you with those intense blue eyes and then whatever excuses you have would just die down in your throat." Jack went on. There was a mixture of awe and fear in the way he spoke of the Winter King. "It's funny, though. That one look he gives you is worth more than a thousand words of reprimand."

"He sounds intimidating."

Jack laughed at that, "You have _no_ idea. He was actually the person who taught me how to have full control over my powers, you know. He wasn't able to teach me everything, though."

"How come?" Toothiana asked, at the same time she wondered how powerful Jack would've been if this king had managed to teach him everything he knows. "What stopped him from teaching you?"

"Umm…" Jack looked away, bashful, as he scratched his cheek. A tinge of blue rose up from his pale complexion—a sign that the winter spirit was blushing. If Toothiana hadn't been intrigued before, she was most certainly intrigued now. "That's because I was…uh…banished from his kingdom."

"Banished?!" Toothiana's eyes went wide. Hundreds of scenarios played in her mind that could cause Jack to be banished from a kingdom of winter spirits. All of them were pretty extreme, yet at the same time, something she was certain the winter spirit could've done.

Seeing the horrified look on Toothiana's face, however, Jack quickly went about trying to explain himself. However, before he could tell her what had happened, Bunnymund hopped in on them. The way he was panting told the two young Guardians that he had hurried himself.

"You guys better see this," was all Bunnymund could say before he turned on his heels and hopped back out.

Giving each other a confused look, Jack and Tooth followed suite. Whatever it was Bunnymund wanted them to see must be important.

* * *

Nicholas St. North—as well as the other spirits who had decided to work together with the Guardians to solve the problem they were now facing—stood befuddled, watching the Globe. No one knew _when_ it had happened, but when one of the eastern spirits noticed it, already a number of lights had gone out. But that was not the worst part of it.

The worst part? The children who once had belief in them had also vanished.

A curious thing, however, happened in the Bennett residence—something that the Sandman had noticed.

'_I don't think one of the twins would have lost belief in us that quickly and rekindle it right back—not when Jack and Tooth had been with them earlier that evening.'_ The Sandman had told North, once again adding to the pile of mysteries that had surfaced along with Pitch's return.

"That is true, but then what caused it…?" North wondered aloud as the spirits began mumbling to themselves. "Could one of the children know what is going on?"

It was at that point that Jack and Toothiana came rushing in. As soon as they were within hearing distance of North, Toothiana asked, "North, what's going on? Bunny wouldn't tell us anything."

"I ain't got anything to tell," Bunnymund said, he actually believed that to be true. Anything he would say would not provide them any answers. Besides, even he was confused by what has happened. "It was Sandy and the other spirits who noticed it, and last I checked, this is the first time anything like this has ever happened."

"Like what?" Jack asked. As soon as he did, however, he noticed the Globe and how a lot of the lights had dimmed and disappeared completely. Most of them, he noted, were in the area in and around Burgess. "Wait…why are the lights…?" He shook his head, faced North and guessed, "This has something to do with the children disappearing, doesn't it?"

"That is what I think, yes," North nodded. "There is something else, too. One of the lights in Jamie's house disappeared briefly then reappeared again."

"One of the…Are you sure?" Jack was frantic again. He then looked at Toothiana. "You don't think this is what Nathalie meant when she told us about 'being in Pitch's lair', do you?"

"It might be…" Toothiana replied wishing it wasn't.

"Well, there is one way to find out," North declared.

None of the Guardians needed to ask what that was.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" There was a feral note to the way her long-time-friend-turned-wife asked the question when she had finally risen from her sleep and found her daughter missing. "How can you _not_ know where Nathalie is, Jamie?"

"That's because I really _don't_ know, and what I know…well, you will either believe it or don't, and from the way you seem to be right now, I'm pretty sure you're more than a little skeptic about what I might say." Jamie replied, beads of sweat appearing in his forehead as his mind tried to think of a way to get into the trouble he had found himself in. He was also quite afraid of what his wife would do and say once he tells her what he knew—which was second-hand information, at best.

"Try me," she hissed.

"Okay…um," Jamie rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he was going to begin. He decided to gauge her reaction to something he knew they both shared. "You remember the Guardians, right? Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, the Sandman, and the Toothfairy?"

She didn't know where her husband was going with this, but she nodded and replied nonetheless. "Of course I do. How could I forget? But they are just all stories from the past. Make believe things we busied ourselves with." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you asking me this, Jamie?"

"Well…Jackie said that Jack and the Toothfairy visited them last night…" was the most Jamie was able to say before his wife cut him off.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You are _not_ going to use them as an excuse Jamie Bennett. Not this time. You're a grown up now. _We_ are both grown up!" If she could slap him right then, Jamie was sure she would have. "It's enough that you're filling our children's heads with those stories, but that's as far as I'm going to allow it. If this is some kind of game that you want me to play along with for the sake of whatever it is you're up to, then I hate to say that I have more _important _things than play along. Not to mention I don't have time for this. _We_ don't have time for this. We have work and we'll be late if you don't stop with this childish games."

Jamie sighed. He should have seen _that _coming.

He knew his wife even when they were kids. She was the one who had been amongst the last to lose faith in the Guardians, believing—as he did—that they were real, and she was amongst the first of Jack's believers as well.

And, yet…despite everything they had seen and been through, somewhere along the way, Pippa Bennett had shrugged all of that away and labeled it as nothing more than a dream—a childish fancy. And although she didn't really stop Jamie from telling his stories of Jack Frost and the Guardians to their children, Jamie knew that it would take more—a _lot_ more—than that to make Pippa believe again. Jamie didn't blame her, though. And from what he could tell, neither did the Guardians. They knew what growing up and becoming adults would mostly do to their believers, after all.

It was then that Jamie decided to lie.

"Alright, I'll stop playing games with them," he said. "But it might take a while to get them to clean and dress up."

"We don't have time, Jamie."

"I know," he smiled as he pulled Pippa close. He had come up with a suggestion—one that he hoped his wife would take. "I also know that you have a _very_ important meeting at work today, so why don't you go on ahead and I'll take the kids to practice today?"

Pippa arched an eyebrow as she wondered what the deal was. She was certain that something was up, but with Jamie it was always so hard to tell—especially when he starts throwing the names of make-believe magical creatures at her.

"You're hiding something," she said, though her words are more of a question than a declaration.

"No, of course not," Jamie gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting her go. "Now, why don't you get on with breakfast while I start getting ready the kids?"

Pippa once again sighed, but said no more of the matter. As soon as she had returned to her preparations, Jamie walked as calmly as he could out of the kitchen before he made a mad-dash to his children's room.

He was going to have to find a way to contact the Guardians, and fast.

* * *

"Why are we even waiting? Everyone inside that house already know who we are." Jack had whined. He was almost like a child himself as he sat with his legs and arms crossed, pouting.

"Remember the rules, Jack." Was all North had to say about that. "We feel the same way you do but we have to wait until Jamie and Pippa have left for work. It will make _our_ work easier."

And that was why North had his sleigh hover high up in the air in Burgess, scouting their surroundings. It would have been much preferable if they could land, but they couldn't risk being seen by children at that moment.

When they saw Pippa get out of the house, they expected Jamie to follow. When the car left, however, with only the red-haired woman aboard, the Guardians were posed with another problem. Although, if one had to ask Jack Frost, it was anything _but_.

"I don't think Jamie and his children are going anywhere any time soon," Jack pointed out minutes after Pippa had left and they were all still stuck there in North's sleigh. "We're not going to get anywhere waiting."

"But, Jamie is still in the house…" Bunnymund needn't really point it out. "Even if he is a believer…he's also an adult. This could complicate things."

"But if we wait, it could complicate things even more. There are a lot of children missing. We have to get to the bottom of this." Jack argued.

It surprised him when Toothiana sided with him, saying, "Jack's right. We can't keep on clinging to the rules when so much is at risk…"

"The rules are there for a reason. You should know that, Toothiana." Bunnymund reasoned.

"The rules were made to guide us, it was never meant to constrain us." Tooth shot back, her wings beating faster and her fists were balled. It was the first time Jack saw Tooth get into a heated argument with Bunnymund. "We're just wasting our time here when we could already be looking for the missing children. Need I remind all of you with what happened to Katherine?"

At the mention of the little girl's name, Bunnymund snapped his mouth shut and North stood rigid. Even the Mini Fairies looked surprised, like they didn't expect their Queen to throw that name out in the open like that. Looking at the Sandman, who merely shrugged, made Jack even more curious of who the child was and what her role in all of this was. The young Guardian made a mental note to really ask the other Guardians, as soon as the opportunity presented itself, about her.

A second passed and North finally sighed in defeat. There was no arguing there. When Katherine had been taken, they had immediately set off to rescue her, and yet—even when they had wasted no time—they were still too late. It was at that moment that the three of them—Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Queen Toothiana—along with Ombric the Wise, swore never to let the same thing happen ever again.

And yet, here they were, arguing when they could be—as Tooth and Jack had said—already swooping in for the rescue.

"Alright," North finally said. "We forget about rule for now. But we have to be careful about what we say to Jamie. We do not wish for him to worry."

Jack was grateful to hear North say that. He wanted to thank Toothiana for having his back and for seeing the broader picture he was trying to show them. All he could give her, at that moment, however, was a grateful smile, one that the Queen of the Toothfairies returned.

He would have to do something nice for her after all of this is over. Right now, however, they have a mystery to crack.

"Agreed." Jack and Tooth said in unison.

* * *

"You really have no idea where they took her, Jackie?"

All Jackie answered his father with was a shake of his head. It was the same answer he had been giving him for a while now.

Jamie wanted to beg his son for an answer—something concrete and useful rather than the pouting 'No' he had been answering him with.

He was about to try again when a cold and chilly air suddenly blew, throwing open the window and the curtains. And then, just like it had been when he was still a kid, Jack Frost came swooping in with his staff in hand.

Jamie hadn't even processed what was happening—and what he was seeing—when the Toothfairy followed suite, landing gracefully next to Jack who was grinning at him, dozens of her Mini Fairies surrounding her like they always did. She was smiling at him too as the Sandman entered the room, followed by the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause. It was all Jamie could do not to pass out.

It was the Guardians of Childhood. They were in his children's room. And he could _see_ them. Despite all the years that had flown, despite growing up, Jamie Bennett could still see Jack and the Guardians. It was enough to render the man speechless.

And then he noticed something else…

Nathalie wasn't with them.


	22. Old Friends

**A Rise of the Guardians / Guardians of Childhood Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For those who are wondering, this is the last chapter before all the _real_ action starts. Anyways, just wanted to get that out. Also, apologies if this is much too short. I'm still doing my part in rallying help for the victims of Typhoon Haiyan. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless, and please don't forget to review!

Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. It would have been awesome if I did, but I don't. Those belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch's parting words to Jack and the other Guardians of Childhood during the Battle of Belief held a clear message: The Guardians may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Now, Pitch is rallying the forces of darkness, calling to arms a dark and sinister group: The Fright Knights. The battle to end the war is underway, but are the Guardians ready?

* * *

**Rise of the Fright Knights**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Old Friends**

* * *

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Jack was the first to speak, his grin growing wider. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jamie couldn't find words to say. He just stood there, like a fish out of water. His son, however, was a different matter. Jackie dashed towards Queen Toothiana, bypassing Jack Frost and the others—which was what he always does.

Toothiana landed on her feet and knelt down so that she could be at eye-level with the little boy who looked just about ready to cry, then she asked, "What's wrong, Jackie?"

"Why'd you take Nathalie out on an adventure and leave me behind, Queen Toothiana?" Jackie asked, and slowly tears began trickling then. "Why didn't you tell me you're going to have fun with her? That's…That's not fair!"

Jackie's words, although blubbery thanks to the tears that was running down his face, effectively caused the smiles on the Guardians' faces to falter. It also allowed Jamie to catch a hold of himself.

Jack Frost's first believer straightened up and looked at the winter spirit and his friends with a grim expression, one akin to a parent ready to give a longwinded sermon to their child. It was the first time Jamie looked at Jack like that, and it made the winter spirit wary.

_Perhaps Jamie isn't like the young kid he was back then,_ Jack Frost thought to himself.

When Jamie spoke, however, there were no pleasantries involved. No "how have you guys been" or "it's been a while". He went right to the heart of the matter asking, "Where's Nathalie?". It was a question that he had hoped the Guardians would provide him with an answer to, but all he got in reply were blank and confused stares.

"What?" Jack was the first to speak, quickly reeling in from the question they had suddenly been thrown with.

"My daughter, Jack." Jamie knew he needn't really elaborate, but somehow he was forced to. "Jackie said you and the others took her. Where is she?"

"What?" It was Bunnymund's turn to ask. "What are you talkin' about, kiddo? Nathalie isn't with us."

"Jackie?" Jamie looked at his son, urging the young boy to tell them what he had told his father.

Jackie nodded, "I was going to the bathroom to pee and when I came back last night, Nathalie was gone." He looked first at Toothiana before turning to look at Jack and back at Toothiana again. "I didn't notice up until then, so I thought you and Jack took her out to play and…and left me behind…"

"Wait a minute," North spoke, looking from the young Bennett to the older one. "Do you mean to tell us that Nathalie is _gone_? That she is missing?"

"Missing? But, Jackie said—"

"I'm sorry Jamie," Toothiana cut him off, an apologetic look on her face. "But Nathalie isn't with us. She was never with us to begin with. Jack and I visited the kids last night, that's true. But we left as soon as you came up to tell them bedtime stories."

"That's right," Jack nodded.

"I don't like where this is going," Jackie muttered, sniffing.

The frown on Jamie's forehead only deepened when he asked, "If Nathalie isn't with you, then where is she?"

The Guardians gave each other a five-way look. None of them wanted to tell Jamie the answer that all of them feared would have to be true at that point.

When none of the Guardians spoke to answer him, Jamie felt emboldened to demand it.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" Jamie asked with such fervor that could only come from a very worried parent. "Where is Nathalie?"

Jack took a deep breath before turning to face the human he came to regard as a friend. "We don't know where she is, Jamie. But it's safe to assume that she's with the other kids, in the same place where Pitch had taken them."

Jamie was both shaken and enraged. He feared for the safety of his daughter, and at the same time, felt the need to wring Pitch Black's head. The Guardians had told him of Pitch's return, and that this time the Nightmare King wasn't alone. He had a team with him. A team that had someone who can best Jack Frost in a fight.

The Guardians had assured him that they would do everything they can to find Nathalie and bring her back—along with the other children. Jamie believed them, of course, but he also felt like the Guardians might be powerless this time around.

"What about Jackie, then?" Jamie asked, after he had been given time by the Guardians to think. He watched Jackie play with the Mini Fairies who had taken it as their mission to keep the young child from noticing something was _extremely_ wrong and to keep him preoccupied. "How can you assure me that he won't vanish into the night like Nathalie and the other children did?"

"We can't really be sure," North admitted. "I know the spell Pitch is using, yes. But to what extent he had twisted it and how he is using it now is still mystery for me. I do not even know why Nathalie was taken and Jackie was spared."

"So, how can I keep him safe?"

North thought for a moment while the other Guardians looked at him in silence. They knew the old man had already come up with a solution. If anything, North was merely weighing the pros and cons of it once again. After all, what the old man had in mind was unheard of. Some would even say it's unthinkable. It went against most of the things that were written in the Guardians' big book.

"Please, tell me that there's a way to keep Jackie safe." Jamie pleaded, his voice soft and low—like a whisper in the wind. He was clinging into that small hope that the Guardians have something—_anything—_up their sleeves. "If there's something I can do to help keep him safe, I will do it."

"There is one way…but…" North trailed off. "But it is something that, in the history of the world, had only been done once. And it may be something you would not entirely like, Jamie."

* * *

North was right. Jamie didn't like what he heard. Not one bit. He wanted to argue, but the argument he had—although they were valid—were something that could be overlooked for the sake of the safety of his child.

"What am I going to say to my wife?" Jamie muttered as he ran a hand over his disheveled hair. "I can't tell her the truth, you know."

"Well, you could say your kids are staying at a friend's house," Jack supplied, a friendly smile etched on his face. "That way, you wouldn't be lying to Pippa. Not really."

Jamie found himself chuckling. "We haven't seen each other in a really long time, Jack Frost, and now that we get to see each other again, you're doling out that kind of advice? You do know that, although I'm not lying—technically—she wouldn't buy that still."

"Give it a try," urged Jack Frost. "Just, make sure whatever you come up with is something believable."

"Yes, believable. How hard could that be, right?" Jamie retorted. He paused for a moment as he watched Jackie being helped by Toothiana and the Mini Fairies to pack. At the corner of the children's room, where the twins had plastered all of their drawings, the Sandman and Bunnymund were poring over the artworks there, talking amongst themselves while North had gone off to retrieve the sleigh from wherever it was he had hidden it.

Once again, Jamie found himself at a disbelief. He was once again surrounded by the Guardians—creatures everyone had deemed as myths and legends, but people he called his friends. It was surreal, he was certain this was all just a dream and he was about to wake up anytime soon.

But when he realized it wasn't, and that it really wasn't a dream—not with his daughter missing, Jamie found himself thinking of how bittersweet this all was.

"You know," he spoke in almost a whisper, just loud enough for Jack to hear. "I always hoped…even after all these years, that I would see you guys again. I knew those dreams I had really weren't dreams. Every night, I would look out that window and hope to see you, or the Toothfairy, or Sandman flying about. I figured, if I keep watch and stayed vigilant, even if I grow up, I would still be able to see you guys…"

"I know, Jamie." Jack smiled. It was strange for Jamie to see and feel such warmth from a person who brings about blizzards and snow days. "I was watching. We all were. We couldn't come visit you anymore when you grew up, though. Not even when we wanted to. It's sort of one of those rules Guardians had. But I knew you never stopped believing." It was then that realization dawned upon Jack Frost as he remembered the two lights that were shining brightly inside the Bennett's house. "In fact, I know your belief is so strong that it even fooled us into thinking Nathalie was still here."

"What do you mean?"

"The Globe," Jack explained. "It showed us two bright points of light in your house. We figured they were your children's light of belief. I mean, who else would it have been? Now I know the other light didn't belong to one of your children, not when Nathalie isn't here. It belonged to _you._"

Jamie smiled, and even though he didn't really need to, he also found himself apologizing. "I'm sorry, though. About Pippa. I could've kept the belief she had of you guys alive. I should've tried harder, but I just let her forget."

"It's not your fault." Jack assured his friend. "Kids grow up into adults. And most adults, with all the things they have to worry about, well, most of them forget that there's plenty of magic around. They tend to forget about happier times. That's just how things are."

Jamie couldn't help chuckling at Jack's words, which was something the winter spirit didn't expect.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, his own mouth quirking into a smile.

"Sorry. I just didn't expect something so…grown up and wise to come out of your mouth, Jack." Jamie replied. "I guess I wasn't the only one who grew up and matured."

"I think I've been mature for a much longer time than you, kiddo." Jack laughed. "You seem to forget that I was more than three-hundred years old when we first met."

"Maybe," Jamie shrugged, the smirk on his face mirrored the one on Jack's. He then looked back to Jackie and Toothiana. "I wonder, though…I've managed to have the courage to ask Pippa the question that changed my life years ago. What about you, Jack?"

Jack followed Jamie's line of sight, wondering what it was the older Bennett was talking about. When he saw him looking at Toothiana, he remembered something he had once shared with Jamie—something that made the Guardian of Fun blush.

The look on Jack Frost's face, at that moment was priceless.

Toothiana, who seemed to have sensed someone looking at her, turned to look at the direction of Jack and Jamie with a quizzical look on her face. When she saw Jack, however, her face lit up and she gave him a smile of acknowledgement. That only got Jack to blush even more and he grudgingly looked away, muttering under his breath about Jamie being too nosy for his own good.

Jamie couldn't help laughing, of course, which only served to irk Jack a bit more and confuse the Queen of the Toothfairies. Toothiana returned to helping Jackie after that, and Jamie kept to himself, snickering from time to time when he sees Jack sulking.

Half an hour later, Jackie had all the things he needed to bring for the trip he was told he was going to take. Jamie did his best to hide all of his worries from his son, but he knew the Guardians could sense them nonetheless. As he and his son followed the Guardians outside to the clearing of the forest, the step he took were heavy, and it grew heavier the closer they got to North's sleigh.

"Everything's going to be alright, Jamie." Jamie didn't notice Jack had fallen in-step with him until he heard those words from him. "Trust me. You'll see."

Jaimie could only nod, and it was only when Jackie and the Guardians are about to leave that he called out to Jack and the Guardians—his friends—and shouted, "It was good to see you guys again."

He never got a verbal reply, but he did see them nod and smile at him and that was enough.


End file.
